RWBY: Ruby Discovers Futa
by Blader-San
Summary: [Warning: Contains Futa, Futa on Female, more Futa, various fetishes, and a harem. You have been warned.] While on a two week break due to a snowpocalyspe, Ruby Rose discovers that her team, her friends, her enemies, and even her own sister all have a extra addition in their arsenal. With a little luck Ruby dives firsthand into the craziest and happiest two weeks ever.
1. Prolouge

Glynda sighed as she viewed the holocasts weather predictions. The next week called for snow and freezing temperatures, this in addition to the current week's start of six feet of snow in both Vale and Beacon Academy, effectively putting Vale into hibernation as the residents chose to wait out the storm.

Ozpin, unfortunately for Glynda's sake, thought it best to do the exact same thing.

"Ozpin, with all due respect..." Glynda began, turning from the holo-screen to face Ozpin, who was sitting at his desk, calmly sipping on a mug of hot coffee.

"Yes, Glynda?" Ozpin responded, setting his mug down on the desk to give Glynda his full attention.

Glynda fidgeted with collar temporarily before setting her hands at her side. "Why not have the students dig Beacon out of this blizzard?" Glynda fidgeted in place again as she continued, "We wouldn't be stuck here, and the students that need to return home for the winter could safely leave during the evening when the skies are clearer."

Ozpin paused, thinking Glynda's words over. "While you do make a excellent case, Glynda, I'm afraid Beacon needs to stay put. Sure, we could use the students to dig out the school, giving them a great example of teamwork and group effort-"

Ozpin paused again, taking a long sip from his mug, setting it back down again before he resumed speaking.

"-but at the risk of the students quite literally _making out_ in the spring term. And you and I both know making out will be the _tamest_ thing to expect from children at these ages, sheltered from outside contact, and stuck with people of both the same and opposite sex for prolonged periods of time..."

Glynda nervously gulped as metaphorical images flew across her brain. Blushing, she nodded. "But Ozpin, you do realize a good portion of our female students are more...aggressive in certain areas?" Glynda cautiously worded, trying to skirt around a delicate subject.

Ozpin grinned as a list of names and pictures appeared behind him. "I most certainly do, Glyna. If you look behind me, you can see I've kept a "eye" of sorts on these special students of ours, including one Miss CinderFall, be she in disguise or not."

Glynda shuddered. "The only name not on the list besides my own is-"

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished. "Glynda, have classes cancelled for the next two weeks, and all students remain inside Beacon Academy until told otherwise." Ozpin took another swig from his mug, before standing to leave. "You know Glynda, my quarters is always open if you need somewhere to rest." He mentioned as he walked out of the room.

Yang Xiao Long boringly stared out the window, watching the snow fall from inside her shared room with the rest of Team RWBY. "Being stuck at Beacon for the week was not at all what I had planned."

"That makes two of us." Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee chimed in at the same time, quickly shooting the other a glare of contempt before laughing.

Weiss lay in bed, the sheets wrapped around her as she read through both a light novel and a detailed manual on running a corporation.

Blake preferred to be without sheets as she sketched in a large private artbook.

Yang turned back to look at the laughing duo. "What's got you two mortal rivals giggling like schoolgirls?"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she ignored Yang's joke. "Har har har, Yang's humor hits dead center again." She commented bluntly.

Yang laughed. "Oh come on, my humor isn't _that _bad."

Blake flattened her cat ears, having removed her bow earlier as her ears were hot. "Actually...it is. Some new material wouldn't hurt either. No harm meant, Yang."

Yang waved off Blake's comment. "Ah, you're right. I suppose I've finally run out of jokes, or I'm at least scraping the bottom of the barrel. But where to get new humor from..." She mused, starting to pace on the floor.

Yang's train of thought was interrupted as the intercom in the halls rang through the open doorway.

_"To all students: Due to resulting inclement conditions surrounding Vale and Beacon Academy, classes and all extra-curricular activities have been suspended for two weeks, or until the snowstorm lets up. Recommended Curfew has been extended to midnight, and the gym, spa, and food hall are now open 24/7 to all qualifying students. Thank you, and stay safe."_

As soon as the announcement ended, Yang rushed to door, quickly closing the entrance to Team RWBY's room. She noticed Pyrrha of Team JNPR do likewise with Nora behind her.

"Ladies, do you know what this means?" Yang excitedly asked as she watched a visible bulge appear underneath Weiss' sheets and Blake's art book raise itself off her lap.

Blake and Weiss both blushed.

"Two weeks of hiding from everyone for fear of being called a freak?" Weiss cowered.

"Two weeks of torture having to look at sweaty women and unable to do anything about it?" Blake added.

Yang sighed at her comrades lack of enthusiasm.

Yang grinned triumphantly. "It means these two weeks are our heaven sent mating season!"

Weiss and Blake both cowered again at the prospect of a mating season.

Yang groaned in frustration as she threw her jacket off, pitching her scarf on the desk across the room. "Alright, apparently nobody gave either of you the third gender talk. On my bed, now. Ruby's making cookies, so we've got time for a quick explanation of how things work."

Author's Note: Because nobody thought a Ruby x Futa!Harem would be a good idea, here we are. It's a horrible thing, right?

Nah, I'm kidding. If you have any suggestions on the other ladies _equipment __specifications_, send me a PM.

Up next: -Chapter One: Ladybug-


	2. Ladybug

"Tum-tum-ta-tum, carryin' a plate of Ruby's best cookies~" Ruby Rose sang as she carried a plate of freshly baked cookies down the hall to her team's common room.

Suddenly, a loud moan rang out from behind the closed door. "Guys? Are you in trouble?" Ruby asked.

No response.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Ruby declared, quickly swiping her scroll against the locking mechanism.

Upon barging in, cookies in hand, Ruby saw a sight that she couldn't understand.

What Ruby saw was a sight too lewd for her own young eyes. Yang, Blake and Weiss were a singular mesh of bodies, Blake rhythmically gyrating in Yang's lap while Weiss remained at Blake's groin, her head slowly bobbing up and down.

"Ahh..." Ruby said, unable to fully comprehend anything.

"AH!" All three of the now startled girls said, Blake quickly wrapping herself around Yang like a startled cat, while Weiss wrapped bedsheets around her body.

It now occurred to Ruby that her teammates were nude.

"WAAAAHAA! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'm such a bad leader..."

Ruby was unable to finish her sentence as Blake slid free from Yang with a loud "pop", silently landing on the floor in front of Ruby in her fully nude body. Attached to said body, as Ruby unfortunately noticed, was a...extra appendage of the male persuasion.

Ruby stuttered. "And and a-and why do you have a male part? Girls don't get those. Unless they do..." She trailed off, confused by the possible combination of potential genetics.

"Yang, Weiss, leave us." Blake uttered without looking back at them.

Yang quickly grabbed Weiss. "C'mon Snowpea, let's go make pea soup."

Weiss audibly sighed as Yang dragged her off the bed. "That wasn't even remotely funny."

Yang grinned in response. "Yeah, but you liked it."

The pair exited the room, clothed in towels and robes with their street clothes in hand as they made a break for the common bathrooms at the other end of the hall.

Once they were alone, Blake sat on the bed, patting the space next to her as Ruby hesitantly sat down.

"Ruby, I know you're nervous..." Blake started.

"And confused and scared and wondering how in the world all of you have those and oh yeah, slightly freaking- MMPH?!" Ruby rushed, a mixture of confusion, and arousal playing around in her mind.

Blake silenced Ruby as she kissed her on the lips.

Ruby blushed as Blake pulled away. "Uh...thanks. I think." She muttered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Don't mention it." Blake flashed a toothy grin.

Ruby could see that the thing between Blake's legs was lengthening again. It looked olive colored, with thin little barbs at the tip, which was itself a shade darker than the rest of her member.

"So uh...it that..." Ruby asked, in half awe, half disbelief that A, her team member had hid this thing for so long, and B, lived with a thingy attached to her.

"Natural? I was born with it. Yang's is natural as well...Weiss' is...experimental." Blake answered.

"Experimental?" Ruby questioned at mention of the word.

"She added Dust to it. It's like her weapon, and it creates a very bright light show. You can even see it through skin and clothes if it's bright enough." Blake replied, cringing at the last sentence, her cat ears folding flat.

Ruby pondered on the last words, until the visual image hit her. "Ewww...that's weird. And yet oddly Weiss, too."

Blake smiled. "I'm glad someone understands my point of view for once."

Ruby chuckled. "Well, as leader, I have to."

"Is it real?" Ruby asked, touching the tip gently as she ran her fingers over the flesh.

Blake shuddered. "Y-yes.." She hissed as Ruby's warm, soft, _oh Faunus, _fingers played on her member. If it was possible to get harder than her previous state, Blake felt like she was on cloud nine.

'Maybe Yang was right. Perhaps this is meant to be a mating season. Let's test the waters.' Blake innerly mused to herself, suppressing a moan as Ruby ran her hand down Blake's rod.

Ruby noticed Blake's contorted face. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

Blake relaxed herself. "No, it feels...soothing, actually."

Ruby blushed, unsure of what to do. "So, uh...now what? I mean, we can't leave you like this...or can we? I don't know. Do you want a cookie? I baked them myself." She asked, changing the subject.

Blake grinned again, this time with a sultry touch as she cut her eyes at Ruby. "Cookie first, then you get completely undressed."

Ruby blushed. "But...but..." She stuttered. 'I've never had sex before. Do I know what I'm getting into?' Ruby thought to herself.

Blake put a finger to Ruby's lips as she took a cookie off of the plate. "Shh. Cookie."

Ruby sighed. "Okay..." She remarked as she removed her outfit as Blake studied her body while eating her deliciously chocolatey filled cookie.

'I wonder if Ruby's still a virgin...' Blake inwardly contemplated.

Upon Ruby's removal of her undergarments, which she somehow got tangled in, Blake noticed the young girl's rather perky backside.

'Hmm...decisions...' Blake struggled to think as she was torn between Ruby's cherry or her strawberry.

Blake quickly pulled Ruby into a hug, her member rubbing Ruby's damp sex as the pair fell back into bed, half a cookie still in Blake's mouth.

Ruby slowly turned around to find herself laying on top of Blake, staring back into the former White Fang member's eyes as the girl began to rub her member against Ruby's flower slowly, causing Ruby to whine in pleasure.

"It's so warm and soft.., and or cat-like!" She moaned aloud, not realizing what she had said.

The rubbing ceased aburptidly.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a unamused Blake glaring back at her with a piece of a cookie in her mouth.

Ruby happily bit on the other end, and the two of them ate the sweet desert until they were kissing, their lips a brown mess of chocolate and crumbs.

The rubbing continued slowly as Blake sawed her entire length from her tip to her hips on Ruby's sex.

Shifting her hips upwards, Blake kissed Ruby deeper as the tip of her member went inside Ruby's opening, causing the younger's girl's eyes to fly wide open.

Hugging her closer, Blake gave a few short thrusts as her member hit something solid.

_'And that'd be her hymen.'_ Blake realized as Ruby cried into her shoulder from both pain and pleasure.

Pulling her hips back, Blake gave a single deep thrust as she hilted herself in Ruby, tearing through the girl's barrier as Ruby screamed aloud, Blake feeling the blood trickle past her member.

Ruby suddenly clenched around Blake, causing a heightened sense of pleasure for both parties as Ruby's orgasm set in, coming in rapid, steady, massaging, waves as Blake felt her own release nearing.

Blake growled as she felt her orgasm boil within herself. Pulling back until just the tip was inside Ruby, Blake hilted herself again as the barbs on the tip of her member sprang outward, clinging onto Ruby's walls as Blake's cock locked itself into place a few centimeters shy of Ruby's cervix.

Ruby continued to orgasm as she felt Blake's member lock into place, twitching and flexing with anticipation like a angry cat's tail.

"You know, this isn't-" Ruby began, but froze upon feeling Blake's orgasm.

"Half bad?" She finished hesitantly.

Blake moaned as three days of pent up seed travelled out her member at breakneck speed, each shot making Ruby jump as it forceful slammed into her cervix, some semen bringing to trickle past Blake's still pulsing cock. The rest pooled in Ruby's womb as she felt her belly swell just a little bit outwards, like when she eaten too many sweets at that one holiday party.

Blake whined as more sperm came shooting out of her member in a final loaded burst, coating the rest of Ruby's canal a pearly white. The barbs retracted from her cock as Blake pulled out, a loud "pop" coming from Ruby as she adjusted from being full to being empty.

Ruby, on a high from her prolonged orgasm, lazily glanced down at her groin, noting the abundance of Blake's seed. "Well, youz made it snow, Blakey~" Ruby drunkly giggled from the afterglow of sex.

Blake let Ruby fall into her arms as the younger girl dozed. "Mhmm. It's snowing, Ruby. All over Beacon, and all over you."

**Author's Note:** If you have requests, send them! Review or PM, for who you'd like to see tap lil' Ruby! Any female member of the RWBY series can be used with the exception of Glyna and Yang's mother. The latter option may change if I get more info.

As you have also noticed, Blake does not merely have a member. Nor do any of the other girls merely have just a member. Some of them are tied to their Semblance, other tied to their personality, and others are...well, some are like Weiss, and they're out there.

So, if you have any suggestions on a girl's equipment, drop a review or PM. (For example, Pyrrha, due to her magnetic semblance, could make her member vibrate.)

Up next: -Ladybug, Part 2-


	3. Ladybug Part 2

Ruby felt herself jolt awake as her head rose from the soft confines of Blake's warm body. Blake grinned as Ruby took in the surroundings, her silver eyes heavy with valium as the now nude girl struggled to come to terms with what had just occurred a few moments ago.

Ruby shook her head, her hair scattering about as she tried to make sense of everything. "D-Did we just have...s-s-s..." Ruby confusedly trailed off, unable to say the word sex as it remained stuck to her tongue.

Blake gently stroked Ruby's black and red hair, sensing the stirrings of a erection in her groin as her member prepared for round two.

"Sex?" The Faunus finished for the young Huntress in training. "We did, just like how the snow is still falling outdoors." Blake saw Ruby's eyes widen as the wheels began to spin in her mind.

With a confident smirk, Ruby crawled up onto Blake, her eyes locking with Blake's golden orbs as Ruby began to blush.

"Blake...", Ruby gulped for air as she continued, "I want you to feel like how I felt. I want you...I want you to feel pleasure!" Ruby demanded as Blake felt both her feline ears and cock stiffen.

_'Does Ruby know about my fetish? About how I want her to run her mouth over every inch of me?'_ Blake's thoughts raced as a blush slowly crept over her face. "Uh, sure Ruby..." Blake slowly responded, turning her head away to keep Ruby from seeing her embarrassed face.

Ruby watched as Blake turned her head away, but chalking it up to nerves, Ruby asked, "Uh...is there anywhere I should start?"

Blake said nothing as she spread her legs, while Ruby moved to the foot of the bed, now able to fully take in Blake's figure without being overly freaked out by her extra addition.

Tracing a finger along Blake's inner thigh, Ruby studiously examined the underside of Blake's hardened cock, her index and middle fingers following the curve of the member to where the girl's rod joined her feminine sex, her two fingers gently tugging at a outer lip so Ruby could see Blake's little puffy flower.

Blake bit her lips as Ruby continued to nonchalantly prod and poke at her snatch, the younger girl thoroughly exploring every nook and cranny she had to offer. Fighting off the urge to close her legs around Ruby's head and grind herself on her teammate until she was sated, Blake shuddered with apprehension as felt Ruby's fingers leave her now wet sex to dip lower, reaching her most tender spot.

Ruby watched as Blake's tender rosebud flexed and twitched with each breath the older raven haired girl took, the small puckered orifice begging, if it actually had a voice, for Ruby to ravage it.

For the silent and charming Blake Belladonna however, Ruby Rose had different plans. Things were going to go much more slowly, at a..._controllable_ pace so that neither she nor Blake would lose themselves to their lust this time, unlike their previous blurred encounter which had felt Ruby feeling like a leaky faucet, if faucets actually leaked half a pint of white ooze regularly.

Ruby breathed on Blake's inner thighs, smirking to herself as Blake covered her now fully reddened face with a pillow.

Ruby experimentally kissed Blake's left thigh, tenderly nibbling on the soft but taut skin as she slowly ran her kisses towards the intersection of her legs, suddenly switching to trail kisses and nibbles up along Blake's right thigh, stopping at the center of the raven haired girl's hips.

"Blake..." Ruby cutely inquired, "can I get you to lie on your stomach for me? This next part requires a...proper angle of approach."

Blake removed the pillow from her head temporarily to shift herself onto her stomach, sultrily wiggling her butt to entice Ruby.

Hesitantly gripping both of the poles of the bunk bed with her hands, if Blake felt her guess was correct, this was going to be a long, slow, and near torturous session for her. And yet somehow in the back of her mind she enjoyed the prospect of it.

Ruby took a breath as she licked her lips thoroughly, doing the best she could get them as well lubricated as possible. Putting a hand on each of Blake's warm and soft cheeks, Ruby spread the cushions as she found the small hole still awaiting her, twitching with the slightest bit of need.

Lowering her head, Ruby ran her tongue around the orifice, with the faint taste of licorice on her brain as she continued her efforts, the audible purring now coming from Blake a sign to continue.

Ruby redoubled her efforts as she pressed her mouth against Blake's tush, the tip of her tongue now pressing inwards on Blake's anus as it slowly wriggled into the somewhat licorice flavored cavern, Ruby running her tongue around the inside ring to provide lubrication.

Blake was unable to suppress the purring that emanated from her throat as Ruby lapped at her rosebud, her cock twitching against the bedsheets as she felt a trickle of fluids pool in her flower, the heat beginning to build as Ruby continued with her act.

Briefly pulling up for air, Ruby confidently basked in the trail of saliva connected from her mouth to Blake's ass. What she did not expect was for Blake to shift herself so Ruby now laid on her back, Blake scooting backwards to position her bum over Ruby's mouth as the redhead notified her reaction to this sequence of events with a somewhat startled yelp, only for Blake to promptly press her butt to Ruby's open mouth, the younger girl quickly learning Blake wanted more oral pleasure.

Running her tongue over Blake's wet flower up to her perky rosebud, Ruby mentally made a note of the somewhat different tastes between the two. Licking more at the bitter tart flower and then at the mildly sweet anus, Blake slowly ground herself into Ruby's face, a quick tap on her hips letting her pull off so Ruby could get a breath of air before she went down again.

As Blake descended on Ruby's face for a third time, she felt the girl pull her lips apart, her tongue trying to wiggle it's way inside her, succeeding as the slippery invader penetrated when Blake cried aloud, "There! Oh, there! Stay!" Blake had a split second of clarity as she added, "Please."

Ruby rolled her eyes from underneath Blake's ass. _'A little common courtesy never hurt anyone, Blake. Sheesh.'_ She mentally bemoaned as she continued to assault Blake's now flooding pussy, her tongue flicking across the exposed nub of Blake's clit, the Faunus now moaning as Ruby flicked the nub again to garner a reaction, again producing a near cat like mewl from Blake's mouth. Ruby's eyes sparkled as a devilish idea came to mind.

Blake began to pant as she felt Ruby flick her tongue over her clit, this time running around the nub to lavish and savor the exposed happy button, before quickly flicking it rapidly like a three year old fascinated by a light switch, prompting Blake to squeeze her legs around Ruby's torso in an effort to not yet orgasm, her steeled member already blotting with pre-cum as she could feel herself near the edge of a female orgasm, and a violent one at that.

What Blake wasn't prepared for was the touch of Ruby's fingers going into her ass as her tongue delved into her vagina, the dual sensations of pleasure driving the final gate open as Blake arched her back in pleasure she felt waves of release cascade through her, plastering Ruby's face with sexual juices as her spasming flower unleashed a torrent of liquid onto Ruby's open mouth, effectively shocking and pleasing her younger compatriot.

Blake lifted herself off Ruby as the younger girl lay there, panting for breath.

Crossing her legs, her elbows on resting on her knees, Blake couldn't help but both admire Ruby's capacity for sexual pleasure as well as her rather remarkable lung capacity.

Then again, the girl had screamed her head off slicing a Nevermore head clean off it's body, and had a perfectly fine voice right after.

Blake's steeled member was still throbbing with desire, and with Ruby still breathing in air fast as she could go, Blake was given a little moment of self-indulgence to herself. _"I haven't done this since I was with the White Fang and Adam."_ She mused as her tongue coated her lips in saliva.

Hooking her arms behind her kneecaps,Blake pushed her back against the wall, bending her midsection inwards so her lower half of her body, and her cock, could meet her mouth. Straining forward, Blake accepted her member as the tip pushed past her lips, an inch or two more following that as it was sinking into her warm, wet, delectable mouth.

Blake ran her tongue around her own flesh, enjoying the small spurts of precum that trickled into the back of her mouth like a sporadic hose. She moaned around her sex, her hips pulling the member backwards as her tongue tickled the opening of her cock, causing more precum to gush forth. Blake closed her eyes in bliss as she hummed around her member.

And then, as soon as the pleasure had begun, it stopped. And started again, as Blake noted, but not in her mouth. What Blake instead found was that her legs had pulled down into the bed, and that Ruby was now, despite struggling, choking, gagging, and having an unsteady rhythm, sucking and bobbing on Blake's cock.

If Blake had been more alert and this had been a normal day, and she was not under the effects of both valium and in the afterglow of a impressive orgasm, she probably would have forced Ruby off, ran to the bathroom, and hid until she had quieted down.

However, Blake instead gently stroked Ruby's hair, her fingers trailing along the back of her head to touch Ruby's neck.

"Easy, Ruby. B-Be gentle..." Blake cautioned, already nearing the edge of an orgasm.

She could feel the familiar tightening and tension in her pelvis, her member twitching as Ruby pulled off the member to ravish the head with her tongue.

Blake gripped the bed tightly as she felt the oncoming rush of blood and semen rush into her cock, the hardened flesh pulsing with Blake's heartbeat as Ruby plunged her down as far as she could go, taking a full three quarters of Blake's cock into her mouth as Blake felt her member touch the back of Ruby's throat, the barbs not springing outwards.

With a single gulp of Ruby's mouth, Blake shook her head left and right as she could feel the impending orgasm shoot out of her, the barbs on her member loosely clinging to Ruby's mouth. Ruby swallowed down the first large mouthful, then the second, then the third, and even a fourth and fifth one as Blake cried out, moaning as more sperm came out of her.

Once the massive jets of Blake's cum ceased to a small trickle, Ruby pulled off, a trail of cum connecting her lips to Blake's member. Blake, who had gone soft from what felt like Ruby nearly milking her dry with mouth, sprang again to half strength as Blake shifted in bed to lay on her left side, facing Yang's bed, as Ruby laid down in front of her, staring back into Blake's amber eyes with eyes of silver,

The pair shared a sloppy kiss as Ruby inserted her tongue into Blake's mouth, Blake tasting her seed for the first time as it swirled on her taste buds. A thick, but runny, texture with hints of mint and evergreen were present as well as a rather odd bubblegum like quality.

Ruby broke away as she grinned back at Blake. "Well, it's your turn Blake, what next?" She rather cheerfully responded, rubbing her damp flower against Blake's hardening member.

Blake's cheeks blushed a shade of red. "Ruby..." She began, stopping as she found her words failing her.

Ruby titled her head in curiosity.

"Have you ever experienced pleasure of the...anal persuasion?" Blake blushed as she asked Ruby her question.

Ruby gave her a blank stare. "Um, no, not really. Wait, you mean...in my butt?" She asked confused about the word "anal".

Blake nodded. "If you're uncomfortable, I can..." As Blake tried to reassure her, Ruby turned over to face the wall, adjusting herself so she could properly align with Blake.

Blake stopped speaking and gasped as Ruby rubbed her dry rosebud against Blake's dripping wet member, already trying to back up against her. "That didn't take long." Blake commented as she placed a hand on Ruby's hip.

Ruby grinned to herself. "Well, you're already slickened up, so you just need to go in and make me more...slippery. So it's...easier, I guess." She commented, still rubbing her anus against Blake's solid member,

Blake sighed. "Ruby, I understand your enthusiasm, but I need you to relax first."

What interrupted both of the was the door opening to reveal a soaked, white, and shocked Weiss Schnee.

"Blake…." she called. "Yang said first dibs on Ruby."

Blake did not respond with words, but rather with a firm swat to Ruby's bottom.

Weiss sighed and pinched her hand over her temples. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Still, Ruby on the bed...naked besides Blake…

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the blue phallic bulge begin to raise itself from underneath Weiss's skirt.


	4. White Roses and Newspaper

_**Warning: The following section contains-but is not entirely limited to-anal sex, double penetration, cervical penetration, stomach bulging, excessive cum, overflowing, a very large blue dick, Weiss being a pain in the butt, no seriously, Blake having a sense of humor, and uh...**_

_**...Oh yeah, Yang popping up out of nowhere. I believe that solves that. **_

_**If you don't want any of that, get out.**_

_**If you do want that, stay.**_

_**If you can't make up your mind, good. Stay anyways.**_

_**See bottom of the chapter for Author's Notes.**_

Ruby burst into laughter. "Weiss...has a BLUE DICK?!" Trying to catch her breath, she responded, "Oh, and I thought Blake was kidding! As in when Beowolves fly!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. And you just think you're so funny, don't you?"

Ruby exhaled. "Well, no, I-"

Ruby interrupted herself with a small squeak as Blake promptly slid into her ass, slowly starting to thrust into her backside as Ruby let out a small moan. "B-Be gentle, Blake...I haven't done this before." Ruby asked.

What she got in response was Blake hugging her from behind to now thrust deeper into her.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two have your fun. If you'll excuse me, I have what feels like two full gallons of Yang's sperm to wash off. Jeez, what a productive person she is."

Ruby remained out of sync as Blake continued to pleasure her back door with deeper, slower, methodical thrusts. She moaned as she felt a form of pleasure in her rear, but it wasn't that what she was feeling felt bad, she was rather distracted by the thought of what Weiss held underneath her skirt.

She moaned as she felt Blake thrust in deeply, then pull out slowly, only for Ruby's teammate to again thrust in deep to leave herself imbedded in her anal cavity.

Ruby could feel the telltale signs of an orgasm as Blake's member twitched and flexed inside of her faintly. Deciding to speed up the process, Ruby shifted her hips forward off Blake and back towards her quickly, hearing Blake cry out in a blissful moan as her cock buried itself in Ruby's ass, the barbs locking her member into place as she began to cum inside Ruby.

Several volleys later, Blake let go as she removed herself from Ruby.

"Go on. I know you want to see Weiss. She needs it more than you know." Blake responded, laying atop the bed.

Ruby fidgeted, pulling herself off the Faunus activist to don a large night shirt, forgoing underwear since the bathrooms were just down the hall.

Before Blake could get out a reply, Ruby had already left her. She blushed and moaned as she saw the white splotches on the floor from where she had released herself in Ruby's ass.

Looking back at her now rehardened member, Blake licked her lips before hooking her arms behind her knees.

"Mmm, this I'm going to enjoy..." She purred to herself aloud.

Weiss walked into the giant coed bathroom down the hall from their dorm and checked to see if anyone was around. Once she felt that there was no one, she placed her towels and her basket of toiletries down on the edge of one of the sinks. She slowly peeled off her cum soaked outfit, starting with her shoes and leggings. Then she slowly peeled off her combat skirt, making disgusted sounds in the process.

"I swear, when I get through with her..." she hissed out loud, pulling off her jacket.

She pulled off her shirt and threw the pile into her designated hamper that was by the entrance. Despite some of the weight lifted, she still felt heavy from all the excess cum that, in her opinion, covered every inch of her.

The only garments that remained on her were her bra and a pair of very stretched out panties that held her struggling blue member in place. A quick movement of her hips sent the panties down her legs as her eleven inch blue member sprang free, her fingers still working to undo the bra strap around her back.

The telltale sounds of _drip drip drip _echoed off the bathroom walls as a obviously anally creampied Ruby rather rudely stared in awe at the member protruding from Weiss' hips.

To Weiss' shock, she smirked with the typical _Ruby Knows Everything _look, the usual look the young prodigy carried whenever she completely knew something and owned the material.

For Weiss, it made studying hell.

For Ruby...if it could have given her a dick, it would have already. Thankfully for the heiress, Ruby didn't have that much of a narcissistic side nor had she sprouted an extra member overnight. Yet...

Ruby shook her hips as she swayed over to Weiss, firmly stroking the tip and foreskin of the blue dick, revealing the bright blue tip underneath the darker flesh.

The redhead brought her face close to Weiss as the heiress blushed fiercely with scarlet cheeks, as Ruby calmly said as she stroked the member, "This strapon looks fake. And poorly designed."

Weiss blushed harder and contorted her face in confusion. '_Ruby...snap out of it...IT'S REAL...'_ Her mind screamed as her blue eyes narrowed, her breathing hitching. Not only had Yang covered her with the blonde fighter's sperm, she had not even let the poor three week pent up heiress release even once.

Weiss could feel the inflating pressure in her lower regions increased to a new zenith as her stomach literally began to bulge outward with her internal balls seed.

Ruby licked her lips.

Weiss pouted at Ruby, pleading in her eyes. "No, Ruby, it's real."

The younger huntress merely shook her head. "Are you sure?" She finished by roughly handling the flesh, making Weiss shiver with delight. "Good touch with artificial skin, though. Props to the designer who made this." Ruby added as she continued to stroke the dick she mistook as a strapon.

"Th-that's really m-me!" she breathlessly moaned, grabbing onto Ruby's hair.

"That's what they all say," Ruby said as she continued to stroke Weiss's blueberry scented member, "Huh, this thing pulses like the real deal. You really went all out, didn't you?" She presses the member against Weiss' stomach and giggled like the schoolgirl she is. "Blue looks good on you," she said, smiling.

"You keep d-doing that and I'm gonna..." Weiss said, gripping Ruby's hair even tighter.

"Do what?" Ruby asked as she continued to stroke and hold the blue member to Weiss' stomach.

Weiss threw herself off Ruby as she stumbled back, landing her bottom on the toilet, rolling her head back, lifting her hips as the first large spurt began to travel up her shaft, widening further as it reached the tip. Weiss flinched and gave a sharp yelp as the first blast discharged itself, the size of glob of sperm widening her urethra quite a bit. The next orb shaped glob felt more relaxing compared to the first hit, and so Weiss continued to shoot her seed into the air, occasionally pausing to thrust into the air for a few moments, then came again harder.

Ruby sported a deer-in-the-headlights look as the last few drops of Weiss' sperm dripped off her cock onto the floor. There was already a ankle deep puddle around the heiress, this in addition to the walls, ceiling, and the heiress herself being covered in cum.

"...It was real..." she said, barely making out the words.

"That's a lot of..." Ruby continued, struggling to find the right word for this, "Spunk."

"I...told you it was real," Weiss breathlessly said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"No kidding," Ruby chuckled nervously, "But why blue?"

"It goes well with my outfits." Weiss responded, before taking a sharp breath and concentrating. Astonishingly, the cum covering her began to seep into her skin, Weiss' dick rapidly returning to full hardness and looking thicker than before.

Ruby's jaw remained unhinged as she stared at Weiss. "How did you do that?"

Weiss cocked her eyebrow at Ruby. "Simple. An Aura cleansing process. By using your Aura, you can rid yourself of excess cum. As most of us...dually equipped ladies have found, it also restores our libido."

Ruby puffed her face out before scrunching up in concentration. Nothing happened, save for Ruby's red Aura suddenly glowing before it fizzled out.

Weiss sighed, rubbing the tip of her dick to keep it erect. "Concentrate on taking the sperm inside of you into your Aura, then letting it settle throughout you." She lectured, as Ruby tried again, only for her Aura to fizzle out.

Weiss groaned and pinched her nose, standing up to close the distance, inches now separating the two as Weiss' fully erect dick throbbed against the heiress chest. "Ruby?"

The struggling Huntress looked back at her nude compatriot, their eyes locking for a brief moment.

Ruby was unable to say anything as Weiss' kissed her, the older girl's tongue slipping inside her mouth as both of their Aura's activated, Weiss' blue Aura overtaking Ruby's red Aura, layering over it as the younger girl's cum filled cavities shrunk back down, the spunk absorbed by Ruby's system.

Unknown to the two girls, Ruby's clitoris lengthened a little bit and became a little fatter, her labia now bigger and fully puffed with blood, juices flooding her pussy as Ruby rubbed her legs together, reaching down to flick the joybuzzer, sending bolts of electricity up her spine.

Weiss and Ruby intertwined their hands, Weiss leading the girl over to the shower as another pair of eyes stealthily peeped, the golden orbs taking in every curve and movement.

As Ruby turned on the faucet, the hot water beginning to flow from the spicket before the the shower head kicked in, the sudden burst of hot water striking Weiss' ass, making the younger girl giggle at the heiress suddenly jumping forward.

Weiss rubbed her red ass cheeks, her face of an equal blush. "Okay, fine, you're getting it to the womb!" She demanded, her cock angrily flexing, as precum oozed out of it, a faint glow surrounding it as the steam began to build in the bathroom.

Ruby backed up against as Weiss drew closer, her dick glowing brightly as it pierced the steam, a smirk on her face. "So, you want to watch it. That's unusual. Then again, it's you I'm doing, so it's not all that surprising." She remarked as she rubbed her dick against Ruby's vagina, teasing the redhead.

Blake continued to greedily suck on her cock as she saw Weiss insert herself into Ruby, the blue cock's outline visible through Ruby's groin as it slowly climbed upwards. The Faunus hooked her legs behind her head as she took her dick to the base, milking another orgasm out of herself. Her still hard member popped free, the string of cum still attached to her lips.

Weiss grunted as she continued to shove her long dick into Ruby, accentuating her thrusts with flashes of her Aura, sending miniature shockwaves through the poor girl. Her cock was only halfway in.

Ruby moaned aloud as she rubbed her breasts, thrusting down onto Weiss, watching as the dick slid higher, three quarters of the way in as the blue phallic bulge. "How much of you is there?" She asked between breaths as Weiss slipped more of herself into the girl.

"E-e-eleven and three fourth inches in length, one half inch in widthhhhh..." Weiss moaned as both the hot water rained on her back turning the skin red, as she thrust harder her mighty blue sword nearing Ruby's cervix, a few inches still outside Ruby's body, those last inches being Weiss' thickest part.

Weiss passionately kissed Ruby as the heiress suddenly encased them in ice, causing more steam to flood the bathroom, Weiss tenderly clutching at Ruby's shoulders as she forcibly shoved the last remaining section of her cock into the girl, her penis pushing past Ruby's virgin cervix into the girl's womb.

"Fuck!" Ruby swore as blue stars danced on her vision, blurrily making out the outline of Weiss' dick bulging out of her stomach. "Fuck me Weiss, you're in my womb!" Ruby cursed as her vagina rippled around the dick.

Weiss panted for breath as she nodded, her eyes slammed shut from the tightness of Ruby's womb. She pushed her hips into Ruby, before pulling back slowly. She could feel her whole dick scrape through Ruby like a broadsword shoved into a dagger's sheath.

Weiss could feel herself on the edge...

And the edge broke as Ruby began to massage her dick with her vagina. The redhead furiously rubbed her clit as juices flowed freely from her, pooling around her feet as the small contractions began to increase, Weiss whining as continued thrusting.

Before long, Ruby orgasmed as she sprayed juices all over Weiss' groin. Weiss grunted before throwing her head back to utter, "I'm cumming!"

Ruby's eyes flew open as Weiss kissed her on the lips and inserted her tongue in her mouth, the blue dick in Ruby's womb splattering cum everywhere as the small cavity began to rapidly fill, Ruby's stomach bulging as Weiss dick continued to spurt cum, the head holding a seal on Ruby's cervix.

Weiss panted as the last spurts of cum cleared her body, staring down at the inflated Ruby, who still halfway rubbed her clit, her red Aura briefly flashing as her stomach began to shrink, until a small portion remained.

"Dammit, I can't get it all." Ruby cutely pouted as she played with her slightly bigger happy button, rolling her fingers around the sensitive nub lazily.

Weiss kissed Ruby again as the ice began to melt. "But you did get a lot for your first try. And that's what counts."

The pair was interrupted as a loud thunk and the sound of dance music as Blake seductively stared down Ruby, while Weiss flushed scarlet with embarrassment.

Blake fingered her vagina as her cock suddenly spewed cum, coating her chest in white. "Oops, I need a shower."

Ruby lifted an eyebrow. "Noooo fuck."

Weiss glared at both of them, helping to pull Ruby off as Blake wiggled between them, Weiss' cum covered cock popping free from Ruby as Blake suddenly shoved in as she said, "Weiss, the ass is yours."

Weiss crossed her arms and mimicked Blake saying in a high pitched tone, "Weiss, the ass is yours~"

Blake promptly swatted Weiss' backside, as Weiss realigned with Ruby's backside, smearing cum around the puckered hole, before pushing through. Blake on the other hand began to thrust rapidly into the cum filled warmth of Ruby's vagina.

Ruby elected to just lay back against Weiss and grind against the two dicks inside her. She rubbed her clit and grabbed Blake's breasts, her mouth planted to Weiss before switching to Blake, and then all three of them sharing a kiss.

Blake continued to thrust as her black Aura began to absorb Weiss' cum, the matter adding to her dick as she pushed her much larger dick into Ruby's womb, the barbs locking it into place as Blake moaned and released, spewing more cum into Ruby.

Weiss was barely in halfway before she felt Blake release. "GOD DANG IT BLAKE!" Weiss yelled, causing Blake to blush.

Meanwhile down the hall, Yang halted her twin seventeen inch dicks in Pyrrha as she froze. "Why do I feel left out?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, her sixteen inch dick even with her face. "You shouldn't be left out. You're in my ass and vagina at the same time."

Yang grinned. "You're right! One dick for the money, two dicks for the show, three dicks to fuck Pyrrha, and here we go!" Yang cheered as she resumed thrusts, Pyrrha giving herself head to stifle her laughter.

Ruby stumbled out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, having put her tee shirt back on. She lazily made her way back to the dorm room, closing the door behind her.

Weiss and Blake left slightly after her, both of them headed towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, it's Blader-San, back from the dead and here with a new chapter!**

**To all those wondering why Ruby's getting the short end of the sexual stick, I'll keep it simple.**

**Nobody ever starts out perfect, not even the most well prepared person. You need experience, something I personally wish I could see in Ruby in the show, but that's my opinion. So, until Ruby gets a hold and grasp of how sex works, she's gonna get a little beat around.**

**It's what characters do to build exp.**

**And exp means Ruby's gonna be a badass fucking machine. She just needs to learn how.**

**Also, please visit our RDF Tumblr page! You can send questions to the Futas of RDF, but only the ones Ruby has fucked currently! **

**We also take prompts! But only five. And nothing too extreme. **

**And the new RDF cover will be on Tumblr, courtesy of Dane Celestia! **

**Beautiful Sarah Li, take it away! **

**Hey...alright. Thank you, Blader-San for that wonderful intro.**

**So yay new chapter!**

**So, like he said earlier, I'm The Beautiful Sarah Li, and I'd say I'm Blader-San's...girlfriend/muse/everything and like you fine people, I've been enjoying writing/reading all kinds of fictional stories for years now. Also like you fine people, we've been waiting patiently for said new chapter to arrive. And now it's here and it's awesome and very fappable. Is that even a word? Oh well, it is now. **

**I also would like to take this time and thank all 216 of you for supporting this little story. We would like your continued support as we continue this process.**

**With that said, we have a tumblr page!**

**So go here ((** ruby discovers futa-the ask blog. tumblr )**but with no spaces) and follow/reblog this to your friends and ask us questions/requests and read exclusive chapters!**

**Thank you all again. Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Sugar Rush**

**Next Tumblr Chapter: -001-Monochrome**


	5. Cinnamon Bun and White Chocolate

A diet of sex and cum isn't quite a way to eat. Ruby could attest to that. Or at least... she was pretty sure you couldn't live off of a diet of sex and cum. Maybe.

It was with that in mind that Ruby had elected to visit the cafeteria before any further copulation. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd be doing over the next two weeks, but she could make an educated guess. Besides, she had an interest in how the sudden change in proclivities had effected the school, and the cafeteria was always a great way to get a bead on things.

At first glance, the cafeteria didn't quite look different. The students were eating lunch at their usual sedate pace at least. Closer inspection did being a few differences to light though. Notably, at least two thirds of the school's couples were missing completely, while the remnant of their ranks were engaged in a variety of intimate, though not explicit, engagements. Light touches, kisses, hugs that lasted longer than they should. A switch had obviously been flipped for the lovers of the school.

The second change was imparted to the upper years in the cafeteria. The predatory gaze they sported was none too comforting for anyone they caught in their eyes. The few firsties present who didn't take to the watchful eyes had already begun to form packs for protection, which left Ruby on the verge of giggling. It wasn't like they were going to be raped, were they?

Well, Blake and Weiss had been abnormally forward...

Notable though, were the looks Ruby was getting. Eyes tracked her, eyes from both genders. Predatory gazes raked across her form. If Ruby hasn't known better, she'd have sworn that they knew she was a normal girl, lacking one of the same add-ons that Blake or Weiss had. Unbeknownst to Ruby (but knownst to us!) the word had snuck out from Weiss, who'd been overheard talking to Blake about it.

A genuine, pure girl at Beacon? Surely not! The temptation though...

"Excuse me, Ruby?" Ruby was brought up short by, surprise surprise, Velvet Scarlatina. The bunny Faunus was looking a little embarrassed, or possibly put out. Coco Pommel, her team leader, hovered behind her. "Are you free tonight?"

"Oh hey Velvet!" Ruby said cheerfully. "What do you need? Cardin's team isn't bullying you again, are they?"

Velvet blushed a color to match her name, inciting Coco to chuckle behind her. "Well, no Ruby. We just heard that you were... bouncing around, and... you know, we were-"

"Wanna have a threesome tonight? Our treat," Coco said bluntly. Ruby and Velvet, temporarily, matched colors. "What do you think?"

"Uh uh uh uh-" was Ruby's response. She could already feel her thighs start to soak. "I um, I think uh, there are my friends, later!" Ruby shot off to a table occupied by Ren and Nora.

Velvet glanced at Coco. "I told you she'd be scared."

Coco shrugged. "She'll come back. It'll be fun and she'll want in. And speaking of in, you want some hot chocolate Vel?"

"Sure."

Ruby hopped, skipped, and jumped into a seat across from Nora and Ren, the former perched on the latter's lap, slapping her empty palms down on the table. "Oh man, help."

"Ha hung," Nora said around her mouthful of pancake. Ren's look got her chewing. "What's wrong Ruby?"

Ruby sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you that two upperclass girls just propositioned me?"

Ren and Nora shared a look. "Yes."

"You would!" Ruby blinked in surprise, before cradling her head. "Well duh. Of course you would. Everyone is just... sex happy today, aren't they."

Ren shrugged, jostling Nora. "We have an entire week to ourselves. The teachers are almost all gone, the rules are relaxed, I'm pretty sure someone was passing out contraceptives earlier today..."

"And I'm horny, so we're making the most of it!" Nora declared boldly, leading Ren to half facepalm, half chuckle at his girlfriend's bravado.

Ruby was a little exasperated. "It's not just that though. It's... I mean..." She leaned in and whispered. "I think they could have a guy's... thingy?"

Ren didn't comprehend immediately. "A thingy?" Ruby nodded, and Ren rolled his eyes. "Ruby, I can count on one hand how many actual women we have at Beacon academy, and still have fingers left over. Trust me, you'll get used to it." Ren nodded to Nora, who smiled. "I did."

Ruby was unconvinced. "I don't know... I just got done with... I mean I... uh..."

"Weiss and Blake told us everything. All the sweet and cum-soaked details," Nora said cheekily.

"Nora heard them talking about it. They're actually a little worried that you could jump into something you're not ready for," Ren supplied.

"Like a threesome. Or rather a threesome with a rabbit Faunus." Nora winked. "You know how bunnies get."

Ruby groaned a little. "Well... is it bad that I want to try it with them?"

Ren and Nora shook heads. "Nope." Nora smiled a little now. "It'll be fun sleeping with a rabbit Faunus. All frisky and quick an oodles and oodles of cum."

"What, I'm not good enough now?" Ren said in mock depression.

Nora scratched her chin. "Well..." Ren stuffed a pancake in her mouth. Nora giggled and ate it. "You're the best."

Ruby's ingrained immaturity nearly recoiled at the sight of Ren and Nora kissing. "Well, I guess I'll give then a go." Standing up, Ruby bid her friends a fond fair well and left to track down the girls of CFVY.

Coco and Velvet were waiting just outside the cafeteria, down an empty side hall. Velvet was shamelessly sucking Coco off, only stopping when Ruby came around the bend. Coco stuffed her cock back into her pants quickly enough. "So you thought about our offer?"

Ruby nodded. "You girls just caught one girl for the night!"

...

CFVY's room was sparsely populated in terms of furniture. Only two beds and a sleeping bag, and a couch, along with a dresser, a chest, and a workbench, occupied by a large rotary machine gun. Coco went to the chest and began rummaging through it.

Velvet inclined her head to Ruby and led her to one of the beds. "So Ruby, have you ever been with a submissive before?" Ruby's blank stare was enough of an answer for Velvet. "I guess that's a no. Do you know what a submissive is?"

"I just got into sex... today," Ruby answered sheepishly. For a moment, Ruby was left feeling adrift, but Velvet's almost maternal smile caught her by surprise.

"Allow me to explain Ruby." Velvet patted a seat next to her on the bed. When Ruby obliged her, Velvet began. "In sexual terms, a submissive is a person who willingly does not take the lead role in sexual activities. In this situation, it's up to their dom, their dominator, to steer them through sex. The dom takes charge, guiding the sub through foreplay, intercourse, and beyond, leading and deciding where the dom-sub pairing goes sexually."

Velvet smiled gently. "As you can imagine, I'm the sub and Coco's the Dom. She leads, I follow." Velvet was blushing a little, and her skirt was badly tented. "She could do whatever she wanted with me, or make me do whatever she wanted with her. She could screw my ass, fuck my throat, cum all over me and have me sleep bukkaked, take my vag until I was nearly unconscious, have me fill her cunt with my own juices, or even flip the script and let me dominate her. Hehehe... yeah..."

"Velvet," Coco said, standing up from the chest. "You're masturbating while you talk again."

Velvet's blush overrode her unconscious self-stimulation, and turned even redder when she saw Ruby was staring intently at her cock. "Oh god Ruby, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to-"

Coco playfully clapped Velvet on the shoulder. "And this is why I'm the Dom. If I'm not, Velvet'll just spend all day jerking off." Coco then silenced any retort from Velvet with a passionate kiss. "I love that about her. So cute." She kissed Velvet again, the bunny Faunus wrapping her arms around Coco and squeezing her ass. Coco chuckled and looked at Ruby, who was flabbergasted. "Alright, let's give you a proper introduction."

Velvet and Coco stripped out of their clothes, quickly exposing their sensual bodies. Velvet cut a lithe, elegant figure, with small B-cups and rounded, smooth hips and thighs that gave her an intriguing air of youth. Coco was taller than Ruby by at least a head and a half, but this stretching seemed to lack any affect on her body. Her musculature was a little heavier than Velvet's, balancing her full C-cup breasts with toned abs. Oddly, and quite sexily, Coco kept her scarf, shades, and beret. The only thing that didn't quite fit were... Well, their cocks.

Velvet's dick was already hardened, and compared to Weiss and Blake's rods, it wasn't impressive. To be fair, Ruby judged it at about four inches, maybe a little more. It was... cute, in a way.

Coco's cock wasn't... well, it was hardly there at all. From Velvet's description of how Coco led the two of them, Ruby had been expecting something around a full foot of meat. This was... "Two inches?"

"Two and a half," Coco clarified hotly. Coco was blushing badly though. "Just remember that it's not about how big you are, it's about how you use it."

Ruby glanced at Velvet, who looked a rather put upon. "Alright, so maybe we're small in the dick department. But we love each other and we're open to experimenting. And our cocks each have something that makes up for it."

Coco kneeled in front of Ruby, learning over her shades. "Look sweetheart, you can leave if you want. Just give this a chance. You might get surprised." Coco smiled earnestly.

Ruby, for a moment, weighed the pros and cons. On the plus side, she'd get to see a real couple go at it. On the negative end, she'd probably not be cumming tonight. Oh well. It might be worth it. "Sure, I guess it'll be different."

Coco and Velvet shared a glance. "Really?"

Ruby nodded. "I've had a few big dicks. Now I think I should go for some smaller ones. What do you want me to do?"

Coco smiled a little and stood up, towering imposingly. "Ruby, do you want me to dominate you? Are you prepared to be at my command for this night?"

"Uh..." Ruby blinked and nodded. "Okay. I guess."

Coco stepped forward and gently guided Ruby's head to her crotch. "Then start sucking."

Tentatively, Ruby wrapped her mouth around Coco's tiny cock, tracing it with her tongue and lips and sucking it's entire length into her mouth. Coco groaned loudly. "Oh yeah... Ooh you're a natural."

Ruby bobbed her head a little bit and began to try and undo her dress. The trouble of doing that and giving a girl a blowjob quickly made itself apparent. Velvet appeared next to Ruby. "Ruby, are you prepared to dominate me? Do you wish for me to do as you want me to."

"Uhhuh," Ruby said, her voice muffled by Coco's cock. "Othes." Velvet got the gist of it and began to undo Ruby's clothes, but stopped when Coco let out her loudest moan yet and bucked into Ruby's face.

Ruby braced herself for the salty, meaty taste of semen, but it never came. Instead, a surge of chocolate goodness assaulted her palette, nearly driving her off of Coco's dick in surprise. A suddenly forceful buck from Coco succeeded in that anyway, driving Ruby off and getting her face splattered by an errant ejaculation.

Coco sighed, almost a purr of pleasure. "Heh. Ruby, I've been having Velvet suck me off for nearly a year, but I have to say, that was one of the best loads I've blown yet." Coco gently pulled Velvet to her feet and kissed her. "Velvet here is still better than you though. You'll have a lot of ground to make up."

"Chocolate!" Ruby choked out. "Your cum tastes like chocolate."

"And her's tastes like cinnamon," Coco said, idly fondling Velvet's prick. She turned Velvet around to face Ruby. "Don't take my word for it though. Taste her yourself."

Ruby licked her lips, gathering some of Coco's cum onto her tongue, all the while undoing her clothing. As her panties finally dropped and Ruby stood naked again, she dropped to her knees and wrapped a hand around Velvet's prick. Behind Velvet, Coco was grinding her steel hard prick between supple Velvet's ass cheeks, whispering light coos and words of lust into her ears.

Ruby took Velvet's member into her mouth, her tongue caressing her cockhead and playing with it's lower half. Velvet gasped, in time with Coco, who had just burst another big load between Velvet's cheeks. Coco tweaked Velvet's nipples hard, eliciting a load shriek of pleasure from the bunny girl.

Ruby opened wide and sunk all the way down to Velvet's balls, before taking them into her mouth as well. Her tongue now had access to the whole of Velvet's masculinity, but not to be outdone, Ruby took up her free hand and plunged it into Velvet's female sex.

Velvet's eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets as the sudden assault from three sides, her breasts, her dick, and now her pussy, threatened to overwhelm her. "Agh... AGH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Velvet lost control, her balls pumping her cinnamon seed straight into Ruby's throat... and then suddenly, her cock shot forward in Ruby's mouth! Ruby gagged and jolted back, Velvet's load spilling itself on to her face. Ruby blinked to clear her eyesight, and stared.

Where Velvet's prick had barely been four inches, now it stood proudly at eight. "Velvet... your penis is bigger now."

"Bend over," Coco told Velvet. Velvet obliged, bending forward and exposing her soaked feminine sex. Coco smiled and slipped a finger into Velvet's cove. "Velvet's cock has a rather special property. Whenever she cums, her cock grows in thickness and length. Four inches longer, one inch fuller... Or something like that."

Coco gently pushed Ruby up behind Velvet's cunt, stepping back to the chest. "My dick doesn't have that sort of property though. Plus I'm quick on the trigger. Always have been. Thankfully, my balls may be small, but they have plenty of cum in them." Coco smiled and playfully turned around, flashing a large strapon. "I could cum buckets if I wasn't careful."

Ruby stared at the strapon. "What do you need a strapon for?"

"What do you think smartass? I may cum buckets, but it won't do jack if I can't actually penetrate anyone." Coco turned the strapon over, shimmying it up her legs and tightening it down. "I can't feel jack shit, but at least Velvet can enjoy this." Wincing, Coco pulled a catheter tube out from behind the strapon's dildo and inserted it into her urethra. "Besides, Velvet loves the feeling of cum in her."

"It's true," Velvet admitted. She smiled fondly at Coco and her large, ten inch strapon. "Now give it to me baby. I need that jizz in me."

Coco chuckled and lined up the strapon with Velvet's velvet hole. Pushing in, Coco slid straight to the hilt inside of Velvet's thoroughly soaked sex. "Ruby, do Vel a favor and suck her off down below, alright. I'll take care of this side of her."

Ruby was happy to oblige, slipping underneath Velvet and locking her lips on Velvet's cinnamon stick, savoring her weirdly flavored cum. Velvet moaned at the duel stimulation: Coco fucking her pussy, her cock fucking Ruby's mouth. "God damn..."

Coco quickly became a machine, pounding Velvet's hole roughly and intensely, barely letting up. Her thrusts translated to Ruby, each forceful buck into Velvet's cunt sending Velvet's dick deep into Ruby's throat. Ruby deliberately put her hands down and bobbed her head in time with Coco and Velvet, each thrust of the former driving the latter's cock deeper. 'Look ma, no hands!'

Coco moaned and came deep inside of Velvet. Her cock seized, and started pumping out cum, but instead of splattering the inside of her strapon, the cum raced down the catheter, and out of the tip of the strapon. Velvet squealed as Coco's semen flooded her hole. Coco giggled, pulled back, and thrust all the way into Velvet, hilting her cock-proxy into her girlfriend's womb, her cum gushing out.

Velvet felt Coco penetrate her deepest, most sacred chamber, and screamed in pleasure as she came.

Down below, Ruby felt Velvet's cock jolt forward, gaining another four inches, but she was prepared. At the last second, Ruby thrust back, forcing the lengthening cock straight down her throat, once again taking Velvet to the hilt with her mouth.

For a long second, the trio stood there. Coco buried inside of Velvet's pussy, Velvet buried deep inside Ruby's throat, her sweet, spicy cinnamon semen pumping into Ruby's stomach. Finally, with a gasp, Velvet pulled all the way out of Ruby, her now footlong cock nearly forcing Ruby to gag as it slid out.

Velvet staggered backwards and nearly fell, though Coco wrapped her arms around her torso. "I got you." Coco glanced at Ruby and chuckled. "Wow Ruby. You must have been fucking a lot of futas lately. You're pregnant!"

Ruby felt more sick than pregnant, but she could still see what Coco was taking about. Velvet had cum nearly a bucket load, and Ruby's stomach was distended. "Just... just give me... a second." Ruby gasped and focused her Aura, metabolizing the cum in her stomach. Ruby's tummy reverted to it's smooth, flat form. Her clitoris lengthened ever so slightly though, her nub growing just a little longer.

Coco cocked an eyebrow at Ruby's use of Aura, but didn't comment. Instead, she pulled out of Velvet and helped Ruby to her feet. "I've got a game we can play. A balancing one."

Coco picked Ruby up by her arms and lifted Ruby until she was level with her face. "The aim is simple. I'm going to thrust into you, and you're going to take it." Coco gently set Ruby down on her strapon, allowing Ruby's weight to cause the girl to hilt herself on the plastic dildo. "The catch is this: neither of us can use our hands to steady one another. Your's need to remain firmly on your breasts." Coco guided Ruby's hands up to her boobs. "Mine are on my ass." Coco let go of Ruby, who nearly overbalanced and fell off. "The first one to fall over loses."

Ruby looked at Coco, a little wry grin spreading on her face. "Well, okay. How hard-" Coco immediately thrust her hips, sending Ruby upwards, almost dislodging her from the strapon, before she came falling back down hard. Ruby shrieked in shock, pain, and pleasure, cumming instantly.

Coco chuckled, taking a step back to balance herself. "The winner takes the loser in the pussy. The loser also get's fucked in the ass by Velvet, and she won't be gentle."

Ruby fearfully glanced at Velvet, who was furiously stroking her length. Ruby was left, for a moment, to wonder if losing would be so bad. Then again, she was Ruby Rose: she wouldn't lose. Ruby turned to Coco. "You're on."

Coco smiled, squeezed her ass to focus, and thrust again, sending Ruby sliding up the strapon. Before Ruby could slide all the way down again, Coco thrust again, slamming her hips into Ruby's and the full length of the strapon into Ruby's cunt.

Coco worked this into a rhythm, matching each downward slide of Ruby with an upward thrust of herself, burying the full length of her toy each time. Ruby herself was gasping and shaking, each sudden, violent thrust a blast of pleasure to her body. Coco had barely reached her tenth thrust when Ruby came again, her honeypot seizing tightly around Coco's plastic cock. Ruby's hands played with her breasts, squeezing her nipples until their pink hues were bright red.

Coco meanwhile was realizing she had a real fight on her hands. She and Velvet had played this game regularly, sometimes with Coco's strapon, sometimes with Velvet's cock. By now, Velvet would have soaked her with semen, and her dick would have been long enough to suck without any resistance. Coco thrust again, the pressure of Ruby on her dick building to be too much. Coco creamed again, flooding Ruby's cunt to the breaking point.

For a long second, neither Coco nor Ruby moved, each enraptured by their orgasms. And then, slowly, Ruby began to fall. Without ceremony, Ruby fell off of Coco's strapon and landed on the ground, gasping in pleasure, her pussy gaping and spilling out Coco's chocolate cum. "Ugh..."

"Yay!" Velvet squealed. She turned to Coco, beaming. "Coco, may I take Ruby in the ass. Pretty please?"

Coco laughed at Velvet's enthusiasm. "Sure, go nuts. Just don't fuck her too hard. She still needs to walk out of the room, remember."

"Okay!" Velvet said. Before Ruby could object, or even think about saying no, Velvet had already lined her foot long, three inch thick shaft up with Ruby's anus. "Prepare... hahaha. Brace yourself Ruby." Velvet leaned forward, pushing into Ruby's rosebud. Ruby's eyes rolled backwards as Velvet took her ass.

Velvet pulled back and thrust forward again, sinking her dick into Ruby's ass, before taking up a rapid, rough, and very vigorous pattern of thrusting. Velvet's dick practically bounced inside of Ruby, with Velvet herself gasping loudly with each beautiful hilting. In short, Ruby and Velvet were fucking like rabbits.

Coco smiled and kissed the top of Velvet's head, reaching around and tweaking her nipples. "I love you Vel. Don't be gentle though." Velvet sped up, as if she was racing Ruby to an orgasm. Coco rolled her eyes as Ruby screamed happily, undoing her strapon gently. "Some people." Wincing, Coco pulled the cum filled catheter out of her dick. "I think I'm gonna make hot chocolate."

"Don't rush!" Velvet said, thrusting wildly into Ruby. Beneath her, Ruby finally lost it and came, actually squirting from the anal stimulation. Velvet chuckled. "I think she likes it. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you cum again-" Velvet punctuated this with a thrust. "-and again-" Another thrust. "-and again until you can't cum anymore!"

For a second, Ruby took Velvet at total face value (she wasn't thinking straight, what with the brutal anal she was subject to) and creamed herself again, her orgasm a response to the promise of more sex than she could handle.

Coco chuckled a little at Velvet's rampant sexual fervor as she got a few cups and a bowl out. She really could be freaky when she got like this. And Coco could attest to the validity of her claims. During the last school year, Coco had let Velvet fuck her until she couldn't fuck anymore.

Coco had been knocked out, and actually knocked up! The baby had, thankfully, found a home with Velvet's parents, who were happy to adopt a bouncing baby Futa. Velvet had since sworn up and down that she'd never go crazy like that in anyone's pussy, ever again. That still hadn't stopped Velvet from thoroughly fucking Coco's brains out through her ass when Coco was in the mood to get fucked to oblivion.

The vivid pictures of Velvet fucking her was enough for Coco to cumming all on her lonesome. Grabbing a cup, Coco directed her thick milk into the cup, filling it to the brim. Coco repeated this twice more and after that grabbed the bowl to finish her orgasm, filling and then overfilling it, the excess dripping down to the floor. "Heh. Still got it." Coco smirked and upended the bowl over her head, taking a nice shower in her semen.

Velvet screamed and came again, her third time that day. Only lightning fast reactions kept her from blowing her load inside of Ruby. Instead Velvet pulled out and shot her sticky cinnamon seed on Ruby's stomach. "Oh god..."

Ruby was nearly catatonic, barely lucid. She gulped and tried to focus, eventually making out an utterly exhausted Velvet after a few minutes. "Did we... oh... Wow..."

Velvet climbed onto the bed, helping Ruby to sit up against the wall. "Well... I gotta admit Ruby... you're a great fuck."

"You're a great fucker," Ruby complimented. She leaned against Velvet. "Yeah... You'd be a real hit with Blake and Weiss. They'd love to have your babies."

"Little late for that," Coco said. Coco, still soaked to the bone in her own cum and smelling like the world's biggest chocolate bar, slipped into the bed with three steaming mugs. "Hot chocolate?"

Ruby took a mug and looked at it. "Is this... microwaved cum?"

"Yup," Velvet said happily, taking her own mug and drinking it. "It's delicious. Try some."

"I didn't intend not to," Ruby assured, tasting the hot drink. Ruby nearly gagged at the overwhelmingly deep, sweet flavor. "Oh wow, this is great!"

"Nothing less for my cinnamon bun," Coco said, sipping her own cup of her semen and winking at Velvet.

Velvet giggled. "This cinnamon bun would like to remind you that you're still the best white chocolate around." She sipped her mug and gave her now sixteen inch cock a little lick for a taste of cinnamon.

Coco leaned over Ruby and kissed her lover. "But you're still a sweet girl."

"I love you to," Velvet said, kissing back.

Ruby smiled and down the last of her drink. "I think I'll leave you both to it, alright."

Coco settled down on Velvet's lap, stretched luxuriously out. "Thanks for the night Ruby. That blew my mind."

Velvet chuckled and slipped an arm around Ruby's shoulders, pulling her close. "That was real fun. Come back whenever you want."

Ruby smiled. "I will. But right now I need to get showered off. Can I use your bathroom?"

Velvet and Coco shared an awkward glance. "Uh... about that, the shower's kind of... broken."

"We fucked a lot in there. The drain's clogged up with dried semen," Coco explained. "You could take the communal showers down the hall though. They still work."

Ruby nodded, finished the last of her hot chocolate cum, and stood up. "Thanks for the fuck. Later." Ruby left the room, bound for the showers.

For a moment, Velvet and Coco silently wondered if they would eventually get to have another fun threesome with Ruby. Before they noticed something, at least. "Uh, Coco?"

"Yes Velvet."

"Did Ruby just leave her clothes in here?"

"Yup."

"...Want to take them to her?"

"Nope. She'll pick up more chicks if she's streaking around than not."


	6. Pumpkin Pie(Part 1)

**Warning: The following contains heavy urethral play as well as mild rape-play, but not actual rape. Do be advised, and remember, sex is a joining of two parties, no matter much you get off.**

**Also, incest. If you don't like it, skim it.**

It was right when Ruby was ten steps out of Coco and Velvet's room that she noticed that she was completely nude and leaking their semen from both holes. Had Ruby been in anything approaching a normal state of mind, she might have been abjectly horrified by her brazen lack of modesty. As it was, she reached down, and sampled a dollop of Velvet's cinnamon cum from her stomach. "Yum."

The showers, miraculously, were nearly empty. Bar a trio of girls trying to see who could cum first in a race of Auto-fellatio, the shower stalls were occupied by exactly one other person: a familiar young woman with a long mane of hair. "YANG!" Ruby squealed.

"RUBY!" Yang squealed back, turning in her stall and reaching out to hug her sister. "Where you been? Blake and Weiss lost track of you after you left the room."

"I got some food. Well... that and..." Ruby gestured at all of herself, at the jizz residue on her stomach, face, breasts and in her hair. "Threesome."

Yang blinked, a little blush slipping onto her face. "Oh, wow. That was fast. Well... heh. My little sister's growing up." Yang patted her sister on the shoulders. "Already into your first threesome. And on the same day you lost your virginity. Nice."

"Second threesome," Ruby clarified. "Blake and Weiss, and then Coco and Velvet."

Yang stared at her sister. Then... "Damn Ruby, wow. You're... Wow, you really got the hang of sex pretty fast."

Ruby shrugged blithely. "Eh... It just came naturally to me. Besides, I'm pretty flexible."

Yang chuckled, but her chuckle became a shout of surprise when Ruby reached down as grabbed the lock on her shower stall. "Ruby what are you do-"

Ruby opened the stall door and glanced at her sister. Then she gasped. "You have two dicks!"

Yang backed away as Ruby smirked, eying her two seventeen inch long dicks, both throbbing and lathered with soap, Yang's hands coated in soapy precum residue.

"Ruby, it's just that...well..."Yang mentioned, embarrassed as her face was flush red.

Ruby paused for a moment as the water continued to fall down on them. She then walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it shut. "Yeah, I know. You have urges, I want to grow dicks, and at some point we may possibly fuck." Ruby mentioned, idly flicking one of Yang's bright cock heads.

Yang blushed, before gripping Ruby by the shoulders. "Ruby..."

"Yes Yang?"

"Would you object to a double penetration from your sister?"

Ruby spun on her heel and bent at the hips. Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her sister's shaven snatch, still leaking cum from her earlier threesome. Ruby tugged at her lower lips and spread her pussy wide. "Now why wouldn't I want my hole stuffed with two dicks?"

Yang gulped and lined up her twins with her sister's honeypot, their bulbous, three inch thick heads rubbing against Ruby's treasured hole. 'I'm gonna fuck my sister... Oh this is so wrong... But I want it so bad...'

Yang gently pushed her cock's heads into Ruby...

And almost immediately pulled out, as if burned. "Nope, Nope, Nope, not doing this! No!"

Ruby whined. "But Yang...why?"

Yang pushed away from her sister. "Ruby, I'm your sister, I can't fuck your!"

Ruby's face fell. "Oh..."

However, she quickly pressed each of her fingers against Yang's urethras. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this for you?"

"ACK!" Yang gasped as Ruby's fingers slipped against her urethra's. "RUBY, what the hell!"

Ruby smirked evilly. "Come on Yang, just a little fuck, please?"

Yang stared at her sister. "Wait... You... why are you fingering my cocks?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to finger your cocks?"

"...Maybe," the blushing blonde answered.

For a few moments, the two sisters stared at each other, Ruby's fingers idly rubbing Yang's slits, Yang caught between the urge to masturbate into Ruby's fingers and to avoid incest.

Then Ruby pulled her hands away. "Nope, not gonna finger your urethras."

"But Ruby!" Yang cried before covering her mouth with her hands. Ruby grinned: she'd found her sister's kink! Yang's team leader smiled evilly.

"You want me to finger your urethra's, don't you Yang? Even if it's incest?" At Ruby's statement, Yang thought, but then nodded in shame. Ruby pointed down. "Then kneel, close your eyes, and open your mouth."

Yang sighed, her cheeks flushed red as she kneeled underneath her younger sibling, opening her mouth as hair lay flat against soaked from the shower.

Ruby spread her lips, before cutely grunting as she began to relieve herself into Yang's mouth, the blonde's eyes opening as both of her dicks now sprang up to spurt out a volley of precum.

A few globs of cum from Ruby's vagina oozed onto Yang's tongue, mixing with the bitter salty piss to make a viscous sweet salty combination.

Ruby didn't stop pissing, her urine a seemingly endless stream. Yang, who's choices became swallowing and letting the mix of cinnamon-chocolate cum and piss leak out of her mouth, swallowed the bittersweet concoction, her mouth still wide open as Ruby pissed. The shower didn't feel nearly as warm as Ruby's own golden version.

Inevitably though, Ruby ran out, her stream of pee turning from such to a few drops. A final few dollops of Velvet's and Coco's cum leaked out of her cunt, Yang taking what little she could to blunt the bitter taste of her sister's piss. Swallowing hard, Yang looked at Ruby. "What was that supposed to accomplish?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed sexy at the time." Yang's little half sister smiled crookedly. "Yeah... It really wasn't all that bad actually."

Yang gave her sister a sideways glare. "I didn't like it," she grumbled.

Ruby kneeled down to Yang's level and held up her middle fingers, before gently pressing them to the heads of Yang's twin dicks. "So... You want me to finger your urethra's? Actually finger them?"

Yang sighed, and nodded. "Yeah. So... You know. Have at them."

"Sure I can't be penetrated?"

"..." Yang looked at her sister. Ruby smiled awkwardly, and pressed her middle fingers into Yang's tightest holes.

"Agh!" Yang shut her eyes hard as Ruby tickled her sensitive nerves. Her Aura protected her urethra from tearing, but also heightened her sensitivity.

It felt like she was being fucked by a world class prostitute. If Ruby didn't pull her fingers out soon, Yang would cream... and probably be forced to watch her own cum be plugged by her sister. 'Damn incestuous family,' Yang thought.

Ruby continued her ministrations, adding her first fingers to the tight but surprisingly soft insides of Yang's urethras. Reaching below her sister, Ruby cupped Yang's balls, squeezing the large swollen vessels as she could feel the racing precum inside Yang's dick hitting her fingers.

Ruby giggled as she continued. "I never knew you were into this Yang. What got you started?"

Yang was lost in the pleasure and pain of her denied ejaculation. As Ruby's words registered, the blonde bombshell tried not to faint. "Ugh... long story... HURK!"

Ruby shoved her fingers deep into Yang's urethras, denying her sister her massive orgasm. Globules leaked past still, forced around Ruby's fingers by pure pressure. Yang had a massive load of cum in her balls, Ruby was giving her the fucking of a lifetime, and wouldn't let her cream. Ruby licked a splatter of cum off of Yang's right cock. "We have some time. Why not a long story?"

"Ugh..." Yang stared numbly at her sister as her orgasm receded into her swollen balls. "Then can I cum?"

"Sure." Ruby nodded, attentively listening to her sister.

It was a cool evening approximately less than a year ago after Yang's incredibly flashy display of skill, far into the night as Yang stood outside the doors to Junior's club. She held a copy of the master key in her hands, her twin bulges prominent as she gulped down another nervous breath. Slowly unlocking the door, she made her way inside, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh reverberating loudly through the empty club. Entering the main lounge, Yang was visually entertained by the sight of the Macalite twins bound together at the hips, thrusting into one another. Melanie's cock was in Militia's ass as Militia heartily fucked her twin's vagina. Two sounds bobbed between their female urethras as they cried in ecstasy, cum pouring into the respective holes.

Panting, covering the dance floor in sweat and cum, the twins pulled off each other, a loud pop coming as their large cock heads pulled free of the other's orifice.

"Woooo... kinky," Yang said. Melanie and Miltia instantly leapt apart, but glared when they recognized their voyeur. Yang waved nonchalantly. "Hey!"

Melanie glared at her. "Like, are you our customer or something?"

"She's the dyke who wanted the information on... who again?" Miltia filled in.

Yang's smile vanished like her boner in a room of old man porn. "Yeah, I'm the customer. I'm here for information on a certain woman."

Melanie and Miltia shared a glance before turning back to Yang. "Did you have to sneak in while we were fucking?"

"It just happened," Yang said. It really hadn't: Yang had scouted out the place a week ago and saw the twins sneak in to fuck on the dance floor twice before.

Miltia grumbled about her interrupted incestuous intercourse, but walked off to get a file. Melanie instead turned to Yang. "So, about payment..."

Yang reached into her pocket and pulled a large roll of crisp Lien. "Here. Ten thousand Lien. That should cover-"

"Ah ah ah," Melanie said teasingly, pushing away the Lien as she got dangerously close to Yang. "That's not how we get our payment around her."

Yang gulped, her shorts straining. "So... how do you... get payment?"

"Hours," Melanie said. "Hours where we own you. After everything we've done to get that file, I think we have a few you owe us."

"That wasn't part of-" but Yang was cut off by Melanie's kick to the groin. Agony lanced through Yang's body, even as arousal shot behind it on her heels.

Melanie laughed as Miltia walked back into the room, in a leather bodice. "Blondie, we don't care if you consent. We're getting our hours out of you."

Yang landed on her knees as her dicks finally springing free as Militia removed her shorts, observing her dilating urethras on her members.

"My my, someone's certainly ready, mmm, Melaine?" Militia asked, removing the sound from her feminine urethra to insert into her male urethra, her cock bobbing up and down.

Melaine giggled in response, "Yes, Militia, she certainly is. Don't worry Blondie, we read up on your Semblance. We know you love pain." Melaine said as she rubbed the sound against Yang's left urethra, before inserting it into her own dick.

Yang stared as the twins flexed their dicks, the sounds buried deep in them. The blonde teared up. "Please don't rape my dicks, I've never had it there."

Melanie glanced at her sister's cock. "Wait, wait, wait. Stop right now." Yang's heart soared. "You have my sound in your cock Miltia."

Miltia glanced at her cock. "So I do. Hmm... Looks like we need to..." Miltia stepped forward and allowed her sound to prod Melanie's cock head, as Melanie's sound prodded hers. "...Switch."

Melanie and Miltia pushed their dicks together, their sounds driving deep into the opposite hole. The twins met with two kisses: one on their lips, and one on their cocks.

Melanie and Miltia pulled back, their double ended sounds now well and truly lubed by their cum and in the right dicks. "Now where were we?" they asked in unison.

Yang stared at the obviously crazy twins and pissed in fear.

The red and white cockheads pressed against Yang's still moist urethras, the sounds spreading her glans apart as they began to enter her. Yang shivered as she bucked her hips forward.

Yang twitched as she started to feel the twins pre cum enter her dicks, lubricating her as Meliane and Militia began to saw back and forth, alternating thrusts into Yang's dicks. Yang moaned as she began to buck back into the twins dicks, driving the sounds deeper into her dicks.

Melanie and Miltia laughed as they raped Yang's urethra's, forcing them deeper and deeper until their dicks were kissing Yang's. The blonde's eyes rolled back as the stimulation pushed her over the edge. Her cum surged down both of her dicks, into the hollow sounding rods, and into Melanie and Miltia. The Twins froze in surprise: they hasn't expected Yang to cum so soon.

The feeling though... it was beyond heavenly. Miltia gasped, her sister moaning, and both bent over as Yang's spunk flooded their balls. The twins were having their minds blown by another girl's orgasm! Which could only mean...

Melanie and Miltia backed off, the twenty inch long sounds buried into their dicks. Extracting them, the twins nearly came as the beaded, hollow sounds fought to throw them over the orgasmic edge. Before Yang could protest, the twins had stuffed the sounds into her dicks. "Wha... what are you doing?" Yang gasped.

Melanie smiled and worked the sound all the way down the length of Yang's cock, and into her ball sack. Miltia did the same. "Enjoy," they chorused.

The twins put the tips of their cocks onto the sounds and, now with their cocks beyond stimulated, they came.

It felt like a gallon of cum was being injected into Yang. The blonde squirted, and squirted again, as the sensations broke her mind. Melanie and Miltia's cum finally tapered off, but Yang, now lacking self control, felt her balls seize. Seeing the impending cum shower, Melanie and Miltia did the only thing they could do: switch dicks, latch on to the sounds with their mouths, and suck their and Yang's cum from the blonde like soda through a straw.

The twins hummed around the sounds, the further stimulation driving Yang to moan in ecstasy. The rich thickness of Yang's banana flavored cum combined with their own peppermint taste provided an excellent mixture of flavors for their palates.

The twins backed off as they downed the last spurts of Yang's mixed cum, removing the sounds as a loud squelch came from both of Yang's dicks, before they twitched and belched a small portion of leftover cum. Militia reached for a set of double ended catheters as Melaine inserted them into Yang's gaping urethras, inserting one of the double end into Yang's other dick as the other two ends went into her mouth, being taped down by Melanie.

Her mouth taped up, and her dicks now freed from the rather violent rape, Yang was left wondering what would happen to her next. Her answer was for her to be bent over at the hips and ass held up. She was going to be fucked.

The twins reinserted their sounds into their cunts, and leaned forward into Yang's pussy. The two dicks slowly stretched Yang's honeypot, and the blonde screeched in surprise as the duo began their ruthless fucking of her pussy. Pounding into her body, skin slapping skin, Melanie closer, Miltia behind her sister, alternating thrusts, the twins raped Yang's pussy, sexual pleasures forcing Yang's brain to again overload.

Yang's dicks came for a third time in so many seconds, but now instead of spilling out onto the floor, the semen went straight into Yang's mouth. Her gullet flooded with her own spunk and taped shut, Yang was forced to choose between choking or swallowing.

The taste of herself on her tongue, Yang gulped down every drop.

As Yang continued to cum, a small portion of her sperm was diverted through the second tube in the catheter back down into her opposite cock, forcing Yang to cum again from her own cum reentering her dick. Still swallowing her own semen, Yang could feel Melanie and Militia's dicks rubbing against her cervix as they tried to prod the barrier open.

"Hmm... Hey Mel, bend over," Miltia said.

Melanie obliged her sister, bending at the hip, her cock still in Yang's cunt. Realizing what her sister intended to do, Melanie pushed as close to Yang's hymen as she could. "Ready?"

Miltia lined her cock up with Melanie's honey hole. She smirked. "Ready."

And on cue, Melanie and Miltia thrust forward together, hilting in Yang and Melanie's cunts. Yang screamed into the catheters as she came harder and harder, literally gulping down liters of her own cum to try to stave off drowning. Behind her, the twins moaned and felt the unique feeling of fucking and being fucked. The moment past though, and they resumed thrusting.

They had a girl to rape.

As the twins continued their combined thrusting, Miltia felt her dick pop into Melaine's womb, the smooth tightness of her uterus caressing the head of dick as the cervix clamped around her meatus. She could feel herself on the edge of orgasm, humping into Melaine as a sign to hurry up.

Melaine's dick drilled into Yang's virgin cervix, bursting into the blonde's womb as it spurted pre cum inside, making Yang moan aloud as her dicks pulsed and twitched, unable to temporarily supply any more sperm. Yang's balls swelled as readied another load, only this time it shot through one dick into the other, and back into the other dick.

Yang had long since lost herself in the sheer orgasmic pleasure of her rape. That did not mean she didn't physically react. As her cum bounced from one dick to another, building in size, Yang's vagina seized up hard around Melanie's cock.

Suddenly trapped in Yang's incredible tightness, Melanie screamed and came, her cum flooding Yang's innermost chamber. Her semen soaked Yang's uterus, and had Yang not taken precautions, she would have almost certainly been knocked up.

Begin her sister, Miltia felt the familiar tightening of Melanie's pussy. Her thrusts erratic, her balls clenching, Miltia creamed inside of Melanie's own womb, an act that should have knocked Melanie up as badly as Melanie should have knocked up Yang, but again, precautions had been taken. This didn't mean that Miltia's cum flooding into Melanie's body didn't feel heavenly.

In the end, Yang's dicks finally made up their minds, and forced the biggest load of Yang's life into her mouth. Yang gulped down every single drop of the literal gallon of cum, and she felt warm.

Miltia collapsed onto the floor, her dick flopping down. Melanie sighed and leaned into Yang's back, gently pulling the tape off of her mouth. "That was amazing Yang. Real fun." She gave the blonde a little kiss. "Surprised you didn't use the safe word."

Yang chuckled and ribbed Melanie. "Come on. That was fucking tame." She pushed the twin down onto the dance floor, pulling the catheters out of her dicks. "Now it's time to have fun."

"Wait," Melanie said then. Standing back up, she grabbed a folder from a table on the perimeter of the floor. "This is it. Everything you need to know about a miss Raven Branwen."

Yang grabbed the folder, tossing it with her bag and then tossing her shirt onto the pile, her gigantic tits spilling out. She took Melanie by the shoulders and steered her to the recovering Miltia. She lined them up and pressed the tips of her cocks against their femininity. "Alright, now it's time for some fun."

But that's a story for another day.

**owA/N: Hello all again! I'm alive, and as you can see, RDF is making progress! I have some slight news however. In light of reaching almost 300 followers, I'm getting Dane Celestia, who has done previous RDF artwork, to do a full RDF character book! This will contain information on each of the endowed girls as well as a height chart. However, the total cost is around 289 USD. So, I plan to open a for those of you who would like to donate, as well as receive smutty one shots!**

**PM me if you'd like to request a personal fic for yourself or as a gift.**

**Also, to whomever has seen a certain show, you'll recognize the following:**

**Yang: Blake.**

**Blake.**

**BLAKE!**

**Blake: What?!**

**Yang: *chuckles* From Shadows.**

**Goodwitch, coming later this year to fanfiction dot net**


	7. Freezerburn Interlude

**A/N: Warning: the following contains mutual penetration, brief urethral fucking, lactation, mention of self fucking, self sucking, and cervical penetration. Not to mention Yang's puns.**

Yang practically dragged Weiss out of the room, pulling her into the hall and down it, their modesty blankets dragging behind them. In frustration, Weiss shook off Yang's arm. "Seriously, Pea Soup? That was the best you could do?"

Yang winked at Weiss. "Come on, it was funny. Admit it."

"No."

"It was kinky then, admit that."

"No, it wasn't."

"Little Weiss begs to disagree."

"I'm still- STOP STARING!" Weiss' hands covered up her still pointing crotch, trying to hide the blue glow emitting from her penis. "I'm still... aroused from you and Blake."

Yang smiled cheekily. "You want to see how aroused I still am?"

"But-"

Too late. Yang opened her blanket, flashing her entire body at Weiss. Her full DD-cups hung brilliantly from her chest, her wide hips and narrow waist almost designed to cause boners. Long, sensual legs, ending in her bare feet. If it hasn't been for not one, but two colossal cocks dangling from her crotch, Yang would have had a woman's perfect body. As it was, she was still the sort to make Weiss cream without even a touch.

Weiss gulped and looked away, despite the fact her blanket was now slightly soaked from her semen. "You're not that sexy."

Yang playfully bucked her hips, letting her hard dicks bounce and sway. "Come on Weiss. You're still horny, I'm still horny, let's fuck!"

"...Not here," Weiss said. She pointed up suddenly. "How about the roof?"

"Sounds great!" Yang grabbed Weiss and dragged her along, causing the heiress to drop her own blanket. Their seventeen and eleven inch cocks, DD and AA cup breasts all bouncing and swaying with each step. Passing two girls that Weiss recognized as Coco Pommel and Velvet Scarlatina, Weiss took a moment to grab a vial of Dust from Velvet's bag. "Excuse me miss Scarlatina, may I have this bottle of Dust?" she asked politely.

Velvet glance up, sweating profusely and as red as a beet. The reasoning was obvious: she was balls deep in Coco's ass. "I... ugh... Mistress, please answer," she muttered.

Coco glanced at Weiss and Yang, her own face red from her exposed fucking. "Just... Make it worth our while."

Yang and Weiss glanced at each other. "Uh..." Weiss stammered out.

Yang smirked. "Hey, my sister's a girl. An actual female: no penis. If you can get her in bed, you can have her."

Coco and Velvet stopped their loving long enough to stare at each other in surprise. "Fucking deal, have all the Dust," Coco said instantly, Velvet turning a shade of red only visible to those with infrared vision. The bunny began screwing her mistress even faster, as Weiss and Yang grabbed the Dust and ran for the roof.

The snowcapped top of Beacon Academy was, miraculously, deserted. It was the perfect place for two nude futas to fuck, in Yang's opinion. Stretching in the nippy winter air, Yang looked out over the snow covered grounds of Beacon. Though the air was clear at the moment, another heavy flurry was moving in quick. Yang spread her arms wide, her Aura flaring up to warm her as the snow fell on her body. Giggling, the blonde spun. "This is perfect!"

Behind her, Weiss rummages through Velvet's stockpile of Dust. "Amazing... Ice variants, paralytics, flame-bolts, anti-gravity, biologicals... Velvet must be loaded, if she has this much Dust."

Yang cozied up behind Weiss, her dicks rubbing against Weiss' back. "Come on Weiss. Let's have some fun. Make some good old fashioned Pea Soup, eh?"

Weiss stared flatly at the bag of Dust. "Right... You know Yang, you need to learn not to make really bad puns." Weiss uncapped a vial of Dust and threw it in Yang's face, setting it off with her Aura. Yang seized up, and fell over, dead limp. Weiss glanced at Yang. "You need to be taught a lesson sweetheart."

Yang glanced at Weiss and experimentally opened her mouth. Her own words felt numb, like the rest of her. "Wei, wha are you doin?"

Weiss pulled Yang up and walked her over to a ventilation shaft. Flipping the blonde upside down, Weiss set her against the cold metal. A bit of ice Dust to lock Yang's legs upward, Weiss took a step back to admire her fuck-doll. Yang's legs were pointed high to the sky, her head and shoulders resting leisurely in the snow. Falling flakes fell on her glistening snatch, adding to her wetness. Weiss chuckled. "I've always wanted to see what this sort of position would feel like."

Yang looked down, or rather up, at Weiss. Her hard dicks dangled dangerously close to her mouth. After a moment, the blonde smiled. "Eh, you got me. Let's see how this feels."

Weiss smiled and stepped up to Yang, her glowing blue cock twitching madly at Yang's snatch, positioned perfectly for an easy fucking. Pointing her manhood down with her hand, Weiss worked it into Yang's cunt. Slowly, Weiss' penis fell into Yang. "Ooh... this... Wow, this is really good."

Yang glanced up at Weiss' body. From Weiss' reverse fuck position, Yang had an excellent view of Weiss' furry pussy and taut asshole. Her abdomen was glowing with Weiss' little flashlight. Yang giggled as Weiss filled her up even more, thinking if she could, at one point, test the theory of whether or not Weiss could read by her dick-light. "Good to know I'm a hit fuck."

Weiss stood up a little and worked her way back down with gravity's help. "Yeah... You're a good fuck." Weiss punctuated her complement with a hard thrust down, making Yang gasp in pleasure. "Good fuck toy."

Yang felt her orgasm slowly, teasingly, build up. Weiss fell into a rhythm as she bounced up and down inside her paralyzed squeeze. "Good fuck toy, good fuck toy."

"Are you gonna-"

"Shut up fuck toy!" Weiss shouted at Yang, spanking her ass. Weiss bounced faster and harder, penetrating and really fucking Yang. Yang's eyes rolled back in pleasure and pain as Weiss' cunt smashed into her balls with each bounce. "Good fuck toy!"

Yang turned her Aura on, raising her arousal phenomenally. Yang's twins bounced in her face, begging to be eaten up. Almost without her input, Yang managed to bend her head up and start suckling her pricks. Then she noticed exactly what she was doing, and smiled.

Weiss gasped and pulled out, turning her flashing cerulean penis down at Yang's face. Yang opened her mouth as Weiss' load burst out, a torrent of her blueberry flavored spunk flooding on to Yang's face. Weiss laughed and returned to her hole to play in. Yang smiled as well, and very slowly reached for a vial of ice Dust. "Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Fuck toy?"

"Your cum... it do anything? My cum just tastes like bananas."

"It gives you a shot of my Aura and Semblance. Why do you ask?" Weiss went as deep into Yang's cunt as she could, her pussy smooching Yang's testicles. "Can you feel me inside you?"

Yang smiled and emptied a little Dust into her hands. Pointing it at Weiss' back, Yang formed a freezing glyph. "Yeah, I can."

Their was a flash of blue light, and suddenly Weiss was locked right in place by ice. "What... Hey!"

Now it was Yang's turn to laugh. "Sorry, but the girl who's getting called Fuck toy is the one with the white hair." With Weiss still ten inches inside of her body, Yang massaged one of her cocks against the heiresses own honeypot. "Now, let's have a bit of fun." Yang thrust up, and penetrated her penetrator. Both girls screamed in love as they fucked mutually.

Yang's legs flexed as she forced herself up and down, her balls squeezed between their bodies. Bobbing her head rapidly on her free cock, Yang happily lost herself in the sensations only a pair of Futa could feel.

Above her, trapped in Yang's ice and with snow getting stuck in her hair, Weiss was trying her damnedest not to cream. The heiress was in a sort of ecstasy she had never felt, and she had once managed to pull her own cock off and fuck her own pussy! Her dick in Yang, Yang's dick in her... It was too much for anyone to be silent though. So Weiss sang.

Long tones, high melodies, Weiss sang with the heart and soul of a woman in lust. Her vocal cords hummed with her pleasure, filled with her sexual urges. Weiss sang like she had never sang before. Then she lost the battle and came anyway.

Yang giggled, drunk on lust, as Weiss' body seized up. The tightness around one cock combined with her tongue inside of her other was too much for any girl to control. Yang blew her load, semen flooding Weiss' vagina and her mouth. Pleasure hit her like a freight train.

Minutes passed with Yang and Weiss still in the position, before finally Yang wrenched her legs free of Weiss' ice. Sliding along in the snow, Yang stood up, steaming hot and still incredibly horny, licking her banana cum off her lips. "Now... What was that about a lesson?"

Still bound up in the ice, Weiss could only watch as Yang neared her. "Wait, no, wait, Yang, your cocks are too long. You'll go into my cervix!"

Yang kissed Weiss from behind, spanking the heiress' smooth, flat ass. "Maybe I want to go into your cervix?"

"No, wait-" Weiss tried again, but again, Yang beat her to the main course, a cock worming it's way into her pussy. "YANG! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT AGAIN!"

Yang and Weiss froze up (independent of the ice, of course). Yang stood there, her shaft deep in Weiss, but not quite in Weiss' uterus. Weiss took several deep breaths. "Yang."

"Did you... Just say... 'Again'?"

"...Yes."

"...Care to explain?"

"Care to pull out?"

Yang pulled away from Weiss, her cock popping loose. Wrapping her arms around Weiss, Yang flared her Aura again, melting the heiress free. "Okay. So, you've been pregnant."

Weiss inhaled, and exhaled. "Well... Yes. I have been pregnant before."

Yang chewed her lip. "You got pregnant."

"Yes."

"Was... it recent?"

"Yes."

"...How recent?"

Weiss pursed her lips, and then reached up and tweaked her nipples. A small amount of milk escaped. "I gave birth... September 13th. Three months ago. She's... named Rein. And she's very beautiful."

Yang stared at the heiress. Specific emphasis on 'heiress'. "You were pregnant... Are you sure?"

"Do you want a copy of the video where I pushed a baby out of my vagina?" Weiss snarked aggressively.

"Well, you know, you're... Fuck, you're Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the biggest weapons manufacturer and quarrying corporation on Remnant! How did you get-" Weiss slapped a hand on Yang's mouth, smothering her shouts.

"Shush. It's... It's a family secret, alright. No one's supposed to know. No one's even supposed to know I'm a hermaphrodite." Weiss stared at Yang. "If I remove my hand, do you promise not to shout?"

Yang nodded. When Weiss pulled her hand away, Yang murmured in a much more reclusive manner; "so, how did the heiress to the biggest weapons manufacturer and the world's largest quarrying corporation get pregnant without anyone noticing?"

Weiss winced. "Well... The first bit is because no one else was involved."

Yang stared at Weiss. "Wait... Some 'self contamination'? Loved yourself a bit too much? I knew you were a narcissist Weiss, I just didn't think it was this bad."

Weiss blushed a red that very nicely contrasted her still blue penis. "I was experimenting alright. I found a way to remove my penis and fuck with it, and... Well, I forgot to use a condom." Weiss winced. "I mean... My parents freaked out, obviously. Winter wouldn't talk to me for a month. I guess... I'm glad they just all came around to it."

Yang gently pulled Weiss into a hug. "So... ouch. That... really sucks."

Weiss shrugged, a little smile sneaking onto her face. "It got better. Mom and dad came around to being grandparents after a few weeks. And Winter even managed to talk me into keeping Rein. My family accepted it... accepted her and me."

Weiss glanced out over Beacon's grounds. "Rein's actually the reason I became a Huntress... well, her and Winter. My older sister suggested I fake learning to be a Huntress to cover up my pregnancy. My family moved out to one of our more remote summer houses, and stayed there. Winter taught me some of her moves, how to fight with a sword, even how to use my Semblance. I took to it. I loved it. I wanted to develop my skills, and help people."

"So, a few days after I have birth to Rein, we came back to Vale. And I declared I would pursue a career as a Huntress openly. So... Here I am." Weiss shrugged. "Here I am."

Yang smiled. "That's... really something else. Good job Weiss. Good job." Yang gently kissed Weiss on the forehead. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What?" Weiss said, in confusion. "Wait, what? You don't want to continue?"

"...Do you want to?" Yang asked cheekily. "Want to risk getting knocked up?"

Weiss blushed. "Uh... Hehe... About that... Today's a safe day for me."

"...You forgot you could have intercourse today," Yang surmised. She laughed. "Well, which hole do you want me in? Pussy, ass, mouth, or..."

"Or my breasts, right?" Weiss said. Yang's cheeky grin didn't answer her question, but the heiress decided that she'd not get anything out of Yang anyway. Turning in her heel, Weiss bent forward, her chest pressing into the cold snow. "Pussy... Take me right to the womb."

Yang leaned forward and kissed the back of Weiss' neck, her breasts pressing into the albino girls back. "I'll take you. You just make sure you take every inch of me that you can."

Yang dropped behind Weiss, her tongue out and dangling above Weiss' hole. A small amount of white semen, Yang's cream, dripped out. Yang giggled and lapped at it, tasting Weiss' blueberry mix with her banana. A lightbulb went off in Yang's head, and she grabbed a patch of snow. Weiss gasped as Yang pressed a handful of snow into her vagina. "Ack! Yang, what are you doing?"

"...Schnee-Xiao-Long smoothie. Duh," Yang said, rubbing the snow against Weiss' cunt. Pulling the snow away, Yang took a bite. "Delicious." Yang leaned in, and began to eat Weiss out.

Weiss felt Yang's tongue gently tickle her love nub, playing with her G-spot. By fact, all Futanari had preferences, and while Weiss wouldn't say no to sticking her dick in someone, the fact she could get such attention to her feminine parts...

Yang suddenly found her mouth flooded with a sharp, blueberry juice as Weiss squirted. Smiling, she gulped down Weiss' feminine orgasm, saving some though. This bit she applied to her own dicks, both of them. Standing tall and readied, Yang lined up with Weiss. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Weiss said, taking a deep breath. "Be gentle."

"Nope."

"Then at least make sure you don't go too fast!"

Yang smiled cheekily (not that Weiss could see). "Sure thing princess. Just enjoy it."

Gently, lovingly, teasingly, Yang slowly pressed both of her dicks against Weiss' vagina. Of course, only resistance came from that endeavor. Weiss winced. "Wait, wait, wait."

Stepping away from the miffed blonde, Weiss grabbed a vial of green Dust. "Alright, this should work. This will make me stretchy," she explained to Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on. I took two, three-inch dicks, which had ridges might I add, when I was eight years old. You can take me without any silly stretchy Dust."

Weiss stared at Yang. "You-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yang stated strongly, blushing thoroughly at her mistaken declaration. "Just get that hole all stretchy."

Weiss gulped. "Oh... okay." Taking a handful of Dust into her palm, Weiss rubbed it against her clit and cunt, before using her Aura to absorb it. "There. I should be able to take both of your penises."

"Good," Yang said grumpily. Pushing Weiss over, Yang pressed her manhoods into Weiss' maiden hole. To her surprise though, Weiss didn't resist, and Yang felt herself going deep into the heiress. "Oh god..." Inside of Weiss' newly elastic and very slick pussy, Yang found herself all the way inside of her, pressing against a loose rim. "Is that it?"

Weiss nodded. "Go. Take my womb."

Yang pressed, and entered Weiss' uterus. "Oh... Oh god. Oh god you're so hot!" Yang pulled out and pressed in again, stretching Weiss' cervix. Yang pulled back again and pressed forward, bearing down on Weiss' delicious womb. "GOD, YOU'RE MY FUCK TOY!"

"NO, YOU'RE MY FUCK TOY!" Weiss shouted back as Yang entered a part of her that only her baby daughter had ever been in. "SO FUCK ME, FUCK TOY!"

Yang was only ten inches in, barely half of her cocks inside of her toy. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!" Someone a floor below shouted.

"SORRY!" Weiss screamed back. Yang just screamed and plowed Weiss' cunny, and finally, blew her load in Weiss' deepest chamber. Yang leaned back and screamed and creamed.

Weiss seized up, but unlike Yang, she wasn't quite there. As the blonde fell over, Weiss tried to thrust back, feeling the still semi-hard penises in her body give her some pleasure. In the last moments of Yang's erections, Weiss blew her own load, soaking the snow beneath her. "Ugh... Yeah..."

Yang pulled back and scooped up the snow underneath Weiss' prick, eating it and absorbing the semen with her Aura, her boners returning. "This... This is delicious."

Weiss pulled a piece of snow up and chewed on it, savoring herself. "Yeah... It's not half bad. Of course it's good: I made it."

Yang eyed Weiss' blue cock, still hard, and then grabbed the Stretching Dust. "Hey Weiss, I have an idea."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as Yang fondled her penis with a handful of the Dust. "What, are you going to have me... what?"

"I'm going to fuck your cock."

"...Very funny."

Yang helped Weiss harden, rolling her penis between her fingers as it reached it's full length. She smiled, and pressed one of her penises against Weiss' single. "Close your eyes. This will be fun."

Weiss stared at the side of Yang frotting her. "Wait... wait..." Yang pressed forward, and practically fell into Weiss, her lips meeting Weiss' own.

For an impossible second, Weiss and Yang stood there, Yang's three inch thick penis inside of Weiss' incredibly stretched two inch thick boyhood. Yang and Weiss stood there, kissing gently. And finally, Weiss pulled back, her cock twitching furiously around Yang's. "Oh... Oh goddess."

Everything in Weiss' head was fried. Her senses seemed to be telling her that she was literally just a penis, the pleasure and sensations beyond any sort of comprehension of her own. Weiss simply fell over, falling onto the vent unit she had been fucked on just moments ago. "..." Her mouth hung open, tongue lolled out. Yang stared at her.

"Uh... Weiss? I didn't break you, did I?" Yang glanced at Weiss, who was completely fucked. "Okay... Eh." Yang pressed into Weiss' penis. "More cock for me!"

Yang pulled out and thrust into the incredibly tight hole that belonged to Weiss. Weiss' penis stretched comically, before shrinking. Yang could see exactly how deep in Weiss she was. Yang pounded harder, and harder.

Yang lost herself, her penis squeeze so incredibly that she couldn't think straight. Her only impulse was to move her hips back and forth. Finally, Yang pushed forward as far as she could, and blew a load unlike any other in her life.

Underneath her, Weiss' cock swelled with Yang's cum. The semen flowed through her body into her internal testicles. Weiss' balls, deep in her body, swelled. Yang pulled out, and wrapped her mouth around the sapphire penis of Weiss as their cum poured back out. Yang fell in love with the taste of herself and Weiss.

Finally, as the surge of dick milk tapered off, Weiss stirred. "Goddess... Oh wow... That was a fuck."

Yang stood up, smiling evilly. "You know, I think we're both done." Climbing next to Weiss, Yang lay in the snow, the white flakes falling on them both. "...Weiss, I think I love you."

"...I think I love you too," Weiss said after a moment.

"So, Rein's three months old?"

"Yes. My parents try and keep her safe. They're... experienced with kids. Raising two daughters is good practice. My sister just loves Rein. Adores her." Weiss closed her eyes and smiled as the snow fell. "It's actually kind of alright, being a mother. I just... I just wish I could be there for her more."

"You didn't need to be a Huntress. You could have stay with her."

"..." Weiss opened her eyes. "I love Rein more than life itself. I... I just came to Beacon. I needed... I came here..." For a moment, confusion danced on Weiss' face. "I... came... why did I..."

"You okay Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I... I'm here because... I need to be here," Weiss finished uncertainly. "I'm here because I needed to go to Beacon."

"But-"

"I'll return home to Rein. I'm be a good mother, a loving one. I'll see her every chance I can. And I'll do my best. I have a family to help me. But I need to be here, at least for now," Weiss said.

Yang and Weiss stared up into the swirling snow, as if the flakes would divine the mysteries that swirled around them and the school of Beacon Academy. After a moment, Weiss shrugged. "The problem with being a mother with no child: breast pains." Glancing at her blonde friend, Weiss gave her nipples a squeeze. "You want to see what it tastes like?"

Yang gently leaned over and took one nipple into her mouth. Instinctively, Yang gave it a gentle suckle, slowly drawing Weiss' sweet milk onto her palette. She didn't comment on it's taste, but instead kept at it, slowly bringing the delicious milk into herself. Weiss sighed. She had breastfed Rein on too few an occasion, but feeling herself provide for someone was a pleasure beyond the sexual. It was amazing, and lovely.

As Yang drained one teat, she move to the next, suckling Weiss. Weiss sighed and ran her hand through Yang's snow filled hair. "This is... I love you Yang."

Yang finished her drinking and kissed Weiss. "Thanks." Sanding up, she pulled Weiss to her feet. "Come on. Let's get going."

Back inside Beacon, Yang stretched languidly as she walked, her soft cocks swinging beneath her, Weiss standing up straighter and smiling broadly. "So, you want to-"

At that moment, the door across from their room, JNPR's room, was kicked open. Ren and Nora, both completely in the buff, stumbled out. Pyrrha leaned out and said: "My turn in the room, alright. If you're gonna be monogamous, stay out and fuck somewhere else."

For a few minutes, the four nude teens stared at each other. Nora chewed her lip, Ren blinked, and the pair quickly bolted. Yang giggled and opened the door, Pyrrha looking at her. Like Yang and Weiss and her teammates, Pyrrha was nude, her own giant cock, a long horses penis, dangling between her legs. As Yang close the door, Weiss caught a glimpse of her rapidly hardening member. "Oh Pyrrha..." she sang.

The door closed. Weiss chuckled, and stepped into her room. Ruby was in there: maybe she'd have some fun with her partner next?

**A/N: A brief interlude to hopefully cheer you guys up as well as provide more sex. Don't worry, Pumpkin Pie Part Two with Ruby and Yang is coming, and they are going to bang. **

**That being said, if you want a one chapter smut piece about anyone from RDF banging anyone or just masturbating, send me a PM.**

**Next Time: Pumpkin Pie Part Two: Ruby x Yang...x...Penny?!**


	8. Nuts Dolts a la Enabler

**A/N: Warning, the following contains urethral, and the last of it until it's absolutely needed, a robot with a dick acting like Spider-Robo-Woman, and one upset traumatic Yang. That'll be twelve Lien and eighty five cents. Next window, please!**

Ruby had slowly continued to finger Yang's urethras, licking her balls as she inserted two fingers into Yang's vagina, rubbing against her g-spot. Yang seized up with a massive orgasm as Ruby pulled her fingers out of her dicks, humming on her balls as Yang squirted onto Ruby's face.

The blonde cried aloud as her twin cocks swelled with backed up sperm, both shooting two large shots of semen against the far shower wall as Yang bucked her hips.

In seconds, the surge of semen lost it's pressure, and drenched Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes as a near gallon of Yang's cum rained down on her, her mouth open to catch whatever she could.

Yang bucked her hips again, her semen showering Ruby, hotter than the water they stood under. Yang gasped and went limp, her cocks flipping back and showering her now.

As the cum bath tapered off, Ruby, soaked to the bone in Yang's cream, smiled. "That was... AWESOME!"

Yang mumbled incoherently, her dicks still pulsing. "That... was... intense."

Ruby wrapped her hands around her sister's, pulling Yang to her feet. The blonde beauty shook on her feet, but managed to stay standing. Ruby smiled at her sister. "So, want to fuck now?"

Yang weakly nodded no.

Ruby sighed as the shower washed away the cum on them. "Alright."

Yang gripped her sister by the shoulders. "Ruby, you need to know...I'm still a anal virgin. But...I could fuck you...but I'd want to be blindfolded."

"...What?" Ruby said. "Um... why? I mean, I know incest is weird, but... why?"

Yang blushed. "Well, because of my package, nobody really ever wants to fuck me. I fuck everybody else. And...I dunno. It's just weird. And no one can take all of me either." Yang blushed harder. "You see, I want to fuck someone with both of my dicks inside one of their holes. Plus I had a rude experience with sex at age eight. It was...different."

Ruby stared numbly at her sister. "So... Do you want to talk about it?"

Yang sighed. "Maybe later Rubes. But if you want to have sex, right now's your chance. Just get a blindfold, and try and see if you can fit me into you, okay."

Ruby giggled. "Try? So far, there hasn't been a dick I can't take in. It's weird..." She paused, taking a moment to unlock the stall door, searching for an object that would help blind Yang.

Rummaging through Yang's discarded clothing, she found the orange scarf she always wore around her chest. Taking the object in hand, Ruby waited while Yang stepped out the shower, the water turned off as droplets loosely fell from her sister's near perfect body.

Yang looked at her sister, eager, horny, and brandishing her orange scarf like it was some sort of banner. The blonde really did facepalm. "God and goddess damn. Why do I have to have the incestuous family?"

"What?"

Yang pulled her scarf out of Ruby's hands and wrapped it around her head, making doubly sure to blind herself thoroughly. "Look... Ruby, I really don't want to see this. I'm sorry... You'd be right to think I'm a shitty sister."

"...I love you Yang."

Yang felt Ruby's hands gently lead her to the wooden bench that ran down the middle of the room. Yang sighed as Ruby eased her into a laying position. She could feel her erections standing massively tall. "Just... Try not to think of me as your big sister, alright. Right now, I'm-"

A pair of warm, soft, comforting lips came down on Yang's. Ruby leaned in close to her elder half-sibling. "Do you really not want to do this?"

"..." Yang's head was staring at Ruby. "...I... I guess I do. So see if you can take me Ruby." The blinded Yang smiled. "Let's have some fun."

Ruby kneeled, her legs resting atop Yang's as the twin flesh poles pulsed at her snatch. "Um..."

"Yes?" Yang inquired of the other person, who she was not viewing as her sister.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, before gripping both of Yang's dicks, and pushing them against her vagina. The opening began to slowly spread as one of the large heads entered, before spreading further as the second dick entered Ruby's seemingly limitless vagina.

Ruby moaned aloud as she slowly worked her way down Yang's cocks, loving the twin feelings they gave her inside as they ground together.

Yang however, ground her teeth in an attempt not to call her half sister the best fuck she had ever had. Her Semblance began to slowly kick in as Yang's dicks got hotter.

Ruby marveled as Yang's double penises slipped further and further up her vagina. "Ugh... Yeah..." Ruby blinked right then.

Her thighs were rubbing something rather... soft. And smooth. Ruby glanced down. Yang even raised her blindfold.

Ruby had taken Yang right to the hilt. "...Oh."

Yang glanced at the bulge leering out of Ruby's stomach. It looked as if two large tubes had stuck themselves inside her, Yang's cocks twitching as she felt the tightness of Ruby's vagina wrapped around her.

"What? Were you expecting there to be more of me?" Yang asked, lowering the blindfold back down.

Ruby shuddered as she could feel both of Yang's dicks inside her, throbbing and pulsing as Yang's mouth began to contort itself.

The younger girl slipped her feet around the narrow bench, finding barely a few inches of purchase on either side of Yang. "Fold up your knees Yang. Please."

Yang gulped and did so, giving Ruby a point to brace herself on. Ruby inhaled and exhaled, lifting herself upwards. Slowly, Yang's throbbing cocks retreated from her body, until only either head remained inside. Ruby lowered herself down, and slipped.

Ruby came crashing down onto Yang's body, Yang's shafts driven deep into her snatch. Underneath her Yang shrieked as Ruby caught her balls underneath her butt, nearly crushing them. Ruby promptly fell forward and onto Yang's face. "Ow."

Yang's hand snapped back from the blindfold. "You okay... missy," she said in an attempt to separate her thoughts from the reality.

Ruby sighed and fondled Yang's boobs. "You know Yang, I always wanted breasts like yours. So soft, but with a firm core. Bouncy, perky, big. DD cups. I only have C's." Ruby levered herself on Yang's body, using her sister's tits to balance on. "Now I have something better."

Ruby raised her ass, Yang's dicks grinding against her pussy's walls. Ruby began to build up a rhythm. "Now I have all the cock I can handle."

Ruby thrust down hard, making Yang moan. "Can you handle me?"

Yang gulped again. "I'm sure I can..." She shuddered, feeling her dicks press against Ruby's cervix, but not allowed passage in.

Yang blushed further. "My...my..."

Ruby curiously slowed her thrust, midway down the twin titans when she heard Yang say,

"My balls...can you massage them for me?"

Ruby sank to the base of Yang's cannons reaching behind her to squeeze Yang's tight full balls.

Yang covered her mouth as Ruby felt up her testicles. Ruby's hands mostly just squeezed her, but the sensation combined with her dicks was ridiculous. Yang stifled a cry when Ruby's body finally relented and she penetrated her sister's womb.

On top, Ruby bit her lip, trying to squeeze Yang enough to give her pleasure, but not hurt her. That she was being stretched a full six inches by Yang's unimaginable guns wasn't helping.

Yang gasped again as Ruby bounced on her rods, driving her cocks in an out of her body. "Ru- you, stop that. I'll cum!"

"Then cum," Ruby growled sexily. She bounced on Yang, from cock-head to hilt. "Cum in my pussy. Knock me up! Get your sister pregnant! I WANT YOUR BABY!"

Yang screamed, grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and flipped her over. Ruby gasped as Yang forced her into the bench, suddenly on the bottom. Yang forced Ruby's shoulders down and began, relentlessly, pounding her cunt.

Yang continued to thrust deeper into her sister, her large cockheads scraping the cervix as they plowed in and out of Ruby's deepest cavern, Yang moaning as she felt her orgasm begin to build inside her balls.

Ruby on the other hand, reached up, fondling Yang's breasts as she twisted the large nipples, playing with them in one hand as she rubbed her own thumb sized clitoris with her other hand.

Ruby sighed as Yang had her way with her. Feeling her own sister inside was so exhilarating, so depraved. Ruby giggled. "I seduced my sister."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted, spreading Ruby's legs further and trying to cum. "You're not my sister."

Ruby squeezed down on Yang's cocks. "I'm your sister. You're fucking your own half sister Yang!"

"I am not!" Yang shouted in denial. She grabbed Ruby's feet and banged her sister hard, every inch of her seventeen inch dicks passing through Ruby's cunny, moving from cockhead to hilt. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Ruby screamed as she came, her clitoris squirting strawberry juices all over Yang's cocks. "I'M YOUR SISTER YOU SISTER-FUCKER! CUM AND KNOCK ME UP!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Yang shouted in Ruby's face, her hips smashing against Ruby's body. Yang was feeling dizzy: she was so close... So close! "I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Cum in me, cum in me, CUM IN ME YANG!" Ruby screamed as another orgasm wracked her body.

Yang shrieked as Ruby's snatch gripped her slick, steel hard shafts like a vice. Every bump, every ridge, every particle in Ruby's snatch was beyond amazing. Everything served to...

Not... make... her cum.

Yang pounded away, banging her balls against's Ruby's asshole, her cocks deep inside her sister, her breasts flailing in Ruby's hands, her clitoris and honeypot drenching the bench. But despite her arousal, Yang couldn't cum. She grabbed Ruby's shoulders an pulled her up, her sister now pressed upright against her body. 'Must cum, must cum...' Yang growled. "Why can't I cum?"

Again, Ruby squirted as Yang fucked her, but the younger girl could see the pain in Yang's face. Gently, she reached up and cupped Yang's cheeks. "Yang. Stop."

Yang came to a halt, dead stopped, her cocks fully inside of Ruby. Ruby smiled, and gently kissed her sister. "Yang, your fucking me. We're making love. You, and your own sister. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's incest. It is wrong," Yang affirmed.

"It's love. I love you."

"...My mother said that."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang. "What happened?"

"...I was eight. Out on Patch Island. I was training alone in the woods. My mom... Raven, she found me out there. She took off her pants, stripped me naked, and raped me. She activated my Aura, and forced me to absorb her cum. When it was over, I had absorbed... so much of her, that I grew... well..." Yang flexed her cocks in Ruby. "Yeah. It was horrible. She had two dicks, dicks that were three inches thick. They were spiraled, with these grooves on them. She had this feathery bush."

"...So you're looking for her..."

"To get back what she took from me. I'm going to find my mother, and I'm going to rape her until she can't walk, and has my baby. Maybe I'll make our kid rape her too."

Ruby sighed, and reached up to Yang's face. "Yang, take off the blindfold."

Yang, with trepidation, did so. She looked Ruby in the eyes. Red eyes met Silver. Ruby smiled. "This is love Yang. This is what love feels like. I love you."

"I... I love you too Ruby," Yang admitted. And then she screamed, and finally came.

Ruby moaned as Yang's spunk began to fill her womb, the hot cream warming her insides as her sister's intermittent cumming continued, Yang humping into Ruby's groin, rubbing the redhead's clit with her pubic bone.

Ruby's womb swelled with Yang's cum, bloating past her previous inflation with ease as Yang's continued to cum, making Ruby look like she was pregnant with a two month old child.

Yang stared at Ruby, still in the throes of her orgasm. "F-fuck! I did knock you up!"

Ruby giggled as Yang's cum leaked out of her pussy. "Hehehehe... I'm fine..." Ruby moaned orgasmically. "I'm good..."

Yang felt her massive orgasm taper off. "Ugh..." Leaning against her sister, Yang whispered to her. "I love you Rubes."

Ruby didn't answer coherently, but the hug and squeeze was enough to get the point across.

Yang's dicks popped free of Ruby, the blonde fighter's spunk mixed with her redhead sister's love juice spilling onto their legs.

Ruby kissed Yang on the lips. "You certainly did put out a lot," She said, lightly smacking Yang's balls. Ruby's Aura kicked in, absorbing the semen and ever so slightly expanding her clit again.

She stretched and yawned. "I think I'm going to order food and then take a nap. Or do you want more fun, sister?"

Yang sighed, flicking her head with a finger. "I think... Goddess, Ruby... I'm gonna finish my shower."

"...Okay," Ruby said. Yang stood up on wobbly legs and hobbled to the shower stall, but missed that Ruby had her eyes on her clothes. Ruby, smiling evilly, grabbed Yang's clothes and quickly dressed in them, sneaking off quickly and racing back to her room.

Now it was time to have some more fun.

Ruby darted to her dorm room as she fiddled with Yang's Scroll. Opening the main menu, she searched through the contacts as she found the school cafeteria. "Excuse me?"

"Salutations Yang Xiao Long. How may I be-"

"Penny!?" Ruby nearly dropped her sister's scroll. "Is that you?"

The surprise was audible in Penny's tone, something that surprised Ruby herself. "Ruby Rose? What are you doing with Yang's caller ID?"

Ruby pulled at Yang's collar, her collar now. "Uh... Well she lent me her clothes-scroll! She lent me we scroll."

"...Are you lying Ruby?" Penny said.

"...Maaaaaybe," Ruby said as she entered her room. "Well, I was calling for some food. Can I get some room service?"

Ruby could almost hear Penny chewing it over. "I guess so. I'll deliver some food to your room soon. What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Ruby declared. "And milk!" Penny confirmed the order, and hung up.

Ruby flopped onto the bed as she awaited Penny's arrival, rubbing her now swollen thumb sized clit in Yang's panties. Her nipples felt loose but perky as they poked Yang's shirt. Ruby instead reached a hand between her butt cheeks as she rubbed her flower's juices into her rosebud, pushing two fingers inside

Reaching down, the redhead fingered her tighter hole, her ass clenching around her fingers. While she could reach her g-spot in her ass, the feeling of stretching more than made up for it.

Ruby laid there, lost in her pleasuring, feeling her orgasm build. It dimly occurred to her that, if she came, she would probably squirt. If she did that, she'd ruin Yang's panties. And if she ruined Yang's panties, Yang would fuck her in revenge.

Ruby fingered herself faster.

Ruby continued to finger her ass, feeling the sensations grow bigger as she came closer to release. She dipped four fingers inside her rosebud, rubbing her thumb against the outside of her ass.

Ruby groaned as pulled her hand out of her ass, now fitting her whole hand into her overly stretched anal cavity. Her ass spasmed around her hand, her legs tightening as she squirted a large amount of fluids into Yang's panties, soaking the underwear as well as Yang's shorts.

Ruby seized up as her arousal washed over her, breaking fast. Her clit seized up, and squirted, her spout of orgasmic fluids caught by her sister's panties. They were promptly soaked.

Ruby pulled her hand out of her ass and Yang's shorts off, stretching and cupping her breasts. Yang had long since stretched her shirts out enough to support her breasts, and now they felt saggy around Ruby's small teats. This didn't stop Ruby from tweaking her sensitive nipples and moaning.

Spreading her legs, one hand in her cunt, the other on a nipple, Ruby screwed herself again, her thoughts racing around her head. Penetration by Weiss, Blake, Cinder, Yang, Coco, Velvet...

Ruby's mind turned back to Weiss, the older girl crouching over her in her mind's eye. She could almost see Weiss smiling, her glowing blue cock twitching. "Let's see how little Ruby feels with my shaft in her hole?"

Ruby arched her back, her hands squeezing and rubbing vigorously, her cunt pointed straight at the door, only soaked yellow fabric protecting what little modesty the little whore had. Ruby seized, bent over-

"Salutations Ru, oh my..."

And squirted in her sister's panties, to the live audience of Penny Polendina.

Penny felt her face flush as a few drops of Ruby's fluids landed on her face. "Ru...Ruby?"

Ruby was lost in orgasmic bliss for a few seconds before she registered Penny's arrival.

"Penny?! How did you get here so quickly?" Ruby confusedly asked, removing her hands as she wiped them on the bedsheets.

Penny cocked her head to side. "I merely used my new self installed grappling swords. By putting two compact swords into each wrist, I can swing from building to building, resulting in much faster travel times than walking or running. And when were you so...naughty...Ruby? I never expected you to be able squirt 2.1 feet, either. That's...very impressive for a girl your age."

Ruby blushed the blush of a girl caught. "Uh... Well... It's a long story. And a boring story too. So..." Ruby pulled Yang's shorts back up. "I don't think you'll want to hear it."

Penny set the plate of cookies on the bed, moving it to Ruby's side. Ruby stared at the plate, and tentatively took a cookie. She then grabbed another one, and another. The cookies tasted, "Awesome."

Penny smiled, settling down on the bed next to Ruby. "Thank you. I made them myself." Penny chewed her lip.

Ruby noticed that. "Hey, why are you doing that?"

Penny pointed at her face. "It is a new motion I have adopted. I'm trying to act more sentient: normal."

Ruby smiled at her friend. "You should act the way you want to Penny. Not like other people."

"I want to act like other people."

"Are you sure?"

Penny cocked her head (another mannerism she had adopted). "When did you become wise Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged, noming on a cookie. "I picked it up. It's kind of part of the long story."

Penny smiled. "Well, what is the story?"

Ruby blushed. "Well...um...I sort of want to... uh... grow... a... pair... of... dicks?"

She cringed, awaiting Penny's scolding as she instead found herself wrapped in a hug.

"Oh Ruby!" Penny replied happily, still hugging her friend. "I'm glad you have a goal in mind!"

She pulled back from Ruby to look at her in confusion. "Wait...you want to grow a dick?"

Ruby nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I wanna be able to fuck like a Futa does!"

Penny cocked an eyebrow. "You do?"

Ruby nodded. "I do. I mean... It looks so much fun. Everyone loves it. It's... amazing. I want to do that. Can you understand that?"

Penny nodded. "I can indeed. With my own penile module, I am capable of-"

"Wait, wait. Penile module?" Ruby said in confusion.

Penny nodded, standing up and hiking up her miniskirt. Penny's green and orange panties were sitting flat in her synthetic body, but when Ruby pulled them down at Penny's behest, she saw what was unmistakably a small hole. With a pop, a long purple dick extruded from Penny's body. The robot girl smiled. "This is my penile module. My penis."

"Wow... That's so cool!" Ruby said. She ran a finger along Penny's length. "Why was this added?"

"My original model was planned to be a standalone platform for multiple forms of humanoid robot." Penny say back down, her purple penis sticking up nicely. "My functions are varied: multidisciplinary. I can cook, engage in combat, transport packages, hide from others, and preform sexual intercourse. My sexual intercourse function is rather well defined," Penny added.

Ruby rubbed her chin. "Well, what can you do?"

"I am capable of acting as a sperm bank, and producing my own semen and sperm, albeit with only a handful of genetic encodings. I am capable of impregnating a woman. Furthermore, my semen can be mixed with aromatic substances to induce specific tastes."

"Your semen can change it's flavor? That's really kinky," Ruby said, rubbing her pussy through Yang's shorts.

Penny nodded, her penis changing colors. "The color varies with the flavor. Grape is my preferred default, but I am capable of apple, orange, cinnamon, lemon, vanilla, chocolate, lime, raspberry-"

"Wait, did you say chocolate?" Ruby said. When Penny nodded, Ruby stood up and dropped her shorts. "Penny, let's fuck."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "You want to have intercourse? Now?"

Ruby grabbed the plate of cookies and place them further onto the bed sheets, before lining up her crotch directly over them. "Yup. Fuck me, and cum on the cookies to. I want some chocolate sauce on them."

Penny stared quizzically at Ruby, before shrugging. "As you wish, Ruby Rose." Penny shifted Yang's panties away from Ruby's pussy, before reconsidering. "Ruby Rose, may I engage in intercourse inside of your anal cavity?"

"Yes," Ruby said instantly, raising her butt up a little higher. Penny rubbed her cock against Ruby's puckered asshole, Ruby's wet cunt fully covered by Yang's soaked, dripping panties. "Fuck my ass with your cock Penny."

Penny pulled back. "How long would you wish for my penis to be Ruby?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, her body begging for sexual intercourse. "As long as you can make it. Just fuck me."

Penny's cock started to grow longer, pressing into Ruby's ass. "As you wish Ruby." She pressed down, her cock growing... and growing... And growing...

Ruby's eyes went wide as she felt Penny penetrate her further than anyone ever had. Every moment, every inch that entered her, felt beyond amazing. It was filling her up so much. Ruby gasped as the cock suddenly stopped. "H-h-how d-deep is t-that?"

"Two feet and six inches. Ergo, thirty inches," Penny said, her hips against Ruby's butt. "I am surprised you have successfully taken my entire penis into you body Ruby Rose. I have never been with a girl who could."

"Oo avn?" Ruby mumbled incoherently, her entire body numb with sexual satisfaction.

"Well, I have never been with a girl before in any fashion. I am a virgin."

"..." Ruby would have answered, but just the feel of Penny in her was too much.

Penny pulled out slightly, observing how Ruby's body reacted to penetration. Obviously, Ruby was enraptured by the feelings, something that made Penny smile. After a moment, an idea came to the robotic girl. She activated her gyroscopic stimulators.

Ruby very promptly squirted in Yang's panties as Penny's massive cock began vibrating. "AGHHHHH!"

Penny nearly retreated from Ruby's orifice. "Ruby? Are you alright?"

"FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!" Ruby squealed, thrusting her hips against Penny's.

Penny shrugged as began thrust back into Ruby, her ridiculously long cock hitting every single nerve in Ruby's ass. After mere moments of thrusting, Ruby forced her head into the pillows to stop herself from screaming. She did not stop herself from creaming though.

Ruby's thumb sized clit, swollen from the gallons of semen she had absorbed with her Aura, squirted out her precum. Yang's yellow panties, pulled tight on her mound and already soaked from Ruby's earlier orgasms, failed to hold the influx of new liquid, and rapidly began to drip onto the plate of cookies. Ruby's strawberry juices mingled with her sweets.

As Penny slowed down, she took one of the more flavorful cookies and handed it to Ruby. Ruby took and bite, and devoured the treat. "Aww... Nothing like squirt cookies," Ruby moaned.

Penny smiled and playfully groped Ruby's nipples. "Do you wish for me to continue our intercourse Ruby?"

Ruby wiggled her ass around Penny's cock. "What more can you do, other than make your dick grow?"

"I can alter the flavor of my semenal fluid, and administer electrical currents to the recipient through my penile organ." Penny leaned down over Ruby as whispered to her; "would you like me to shock you?"

"Yes," Ruby said. She thrust back against Penny's hips. "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESSSSSSSS!" she shouted, then screamed in lust as Penny shocked her through her ass. Without any for of stimulation beyond that, Ruby squirted again, and again, and again, her ejaculate flooding down and marinating her cookies.

Ruby was in sexual heaven. And it just got better.

"Ruby, what are you doing!?" Yang shouted as she walked into the room.

Penny glanced back and twitched in surprise at Yang's presence (incidentally causing Ruby to have an orgasm). "Yang Xiao Long. Hi."

Yang glared at the girl topping her sister, dressed in her clothes, and having soaked her panties. She also noticed that Ruby had a big cock in her ass. 'Maybe...' She smiled and sidled up behind Ruby and Penny, her cocks bobbing up behind the duo. "Oh girls..."

Ruby sighed and flipped herself over on Penny's cock, gently pulling the robotic girl down. Yang's cocks prodded the two rosebuds of the girls. Penny gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Your ass," Yang said.

Yang prodded either girl. "Hmm... Two asses, but one's already taken?"

Yang shoved one cock into Penny, and the other into Ruby's already overstuffed ass. "No problem!"

Penny titled her head forward as she began to suckle Ruby's breasts, Yang humping as she adjusted to Ruby's anus.

"You're a tight fit, Ruby." Yang moaned as she pushed in further slowly.

Penny grinned as her anus tightened around Yang's dick, making the blonde's member throb. Penny's anus tightened further, causing the veins on Yang's cock to bulge as her member prepared for release.

Then Penny's anus began to slowly pulse as little ripples travelled up and down the length of Yang's shaft, the blonde now three quarters of the way into the android.

Ruby meanwhile squirted as Yang travelled deeper, unable to do nothing but moan as she received massive amounts of pleasure.

Yang's eyes turned red as her orgasm finally hit her. Both of her cocks bucked, banana flavored semen surging into Ruby and Penny's asses. Penny took that moment to gently bite Ruby's nipple, heightening her pleasure and making her cream again.

"TAKE ME!" Yang screamed as she came and came, her spunk seeping out of Ruby. Penny's ass started sucking Yang's cum up, routing it into a viable receptacle, and causing them to swell.

Ruby felt Penny's breasts expand against her stomach, as the robotic girl sat up. "Ugh..." she moaned, trying to say something along the lines of; "that's kinky."

Penny groped her now inflating breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples as she moaned, thrusting into Ruby as her cum began to mix with Yang's seed, filling Ruby's ass and flowing out of it.

Ruby shuddered as she felt Yang and Penny fuck her. Her Aura went into overtime, leeching every quart of cum from her body. Her clitoris swelled, expanding ever so slightly from the ministrations of her lovers. The amount of pleasure that she fell under was mind blowing.

Without further ado, Ruby came hard, soaking the sheets as she squirted, and squirted again. Yang and Penny giggled as they felt Ruby's contractions around their manhoods. Ruby shrieked once...

And passed out.

Penny and Yang ground to a halt. "Uh, Ruby?" Yang asked. "Ruby?" concern coloring her tone.

"Ruby has merely exhausted herself," Penny observed. "Her Aura reserves have been depleted from her attempt to absorb our semenal fluids. She will recover... albeit, after some time."

Yang sighed in relief. "Hot damn, she had me worried." After a moment though, Yang grinned cheekily. "You think she'll mind if we have some... fun with her while she's asleep?"

"Not at all," Penny declared, and she and Yang got back to fucking Ruby.

Underneath them, Ruby slept, and dreamed.


	9. A Holiday Special?

**A/N: To all my fans, friends, and supporters, since the one year anniversary of RDF is coming up soon on December 14th, we can expect a Christmas present! I should say presents. **

**On the first story of RDF, the writer wrote for me:**

**Weiss knocking herself up**

**And more RDF for me!**

**On the second story of RDF, the writer wrote for me: **

**Velvet and Ruby hyper/giga screwing**

**Weiss knocking herself up**

**And more RDF for me!**

**On the third story of RDF, the writer wrote for me: **

**Futa!Nora and Ren and Ruby**

**Velvet and Ruby hyper screwing**

**Weiss knocking herself up**

**And more RDF for all!**

**And just because, I'm going to try and throw in a little short for an upcoming Futa!Nora X Harem story I'm developing. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	10. To Dream a DREAM?

Weiss' lips mingled and melded with Ruby's, her fingers caressing her sensitive skin. Every touch was an orgasm, every whisper of flesh against flesh a crescendo of pleasure. Between their legs, writhing and twirling with lusty intent, Weiss' blue tentacle cock played with Ruby's moist center. "Take me Ruby." Weiss' tentacle plunged into Ruby. "Take all of me."

Ruby gasped and came again and again as Weiss' tentacle plunged and thrust and twisted inside of her pussy. Her G-spot was on the verge of burning out. She creamed again, soaking and lubricating Weiss' cock. She gasped and kissed Weiss again, drooling from lust.

Weiss' cock drove deep into Ruby's pussy. Deeper... deeper... so deeeeeep... Ruby gagged and Weiss' blue tentacle popped out of her mouth. The heiress giggled. "Delicious..." She kissed Ruby and her cock again. "Hmm..."

Ruby's cunt was raining, she was so wet. Weiss' tongue played around her mouth, tickling both Ruby's tongue and her own cock. There was a burst of warm, sticky blueberry flavor as Weiss came, both girls drinking the white nectar greedily.

"Now now, what do we have here?" Blake asked cheekily, spearing Weiss' ass on her cock. "You don't mind if I'm a bit if a pain in the ass, do you?"

"Ruby, you get to have a nice bit of fun with me..." Yang snickered to her sister. Both of her dicks snuck inside of Ruby and Weiss, Ruby's ass filling up as Weiss' cunt was sealed by Yang's shaft.

Airtight and trapped between the two hornier girls, Ruby and Weiss screamed into each other's mouths, Ruby's world dissolving into Weiss' blue eyes. Weiss pulled back and opened her mouth, Yang and Blake's penises slipping out of it. Ruby mashed her lips against Weiss', the tastes of strawberry, blueberry, evergreen and banana soaking her palate as the girls came again and again.

Yang and Blake pulled out, leaving Ruby and Weiss to their kissing. Weiss smiled at her lover. "Come on. I'm going to show you someone."

Weiss led her lover to professor Goodwitch and Pyrrha, the elder woman fucking her lover with a vengeance. "Ooh... A sweet, tight cunt." Glynda pulled out of Pyrrha, her long horse cock steel hard and pointing at Ruby. "Spread your legs."

The flat, thick head of Glynda's cock rammed into Ruby, the redhead cumming in a single deft move. Glynda braced herself and pounded away, precum and cum and Ruby's soaking snatch lubing her. She came hard, semen gushing into her lover.

A sharp strike from her riding crop fell on Ruby's engorged pussy, sending a shockwave of pleasure along her body from her core. Velvet and Coco loomed over Ruby, grinning from ear to ear. "Does Slave like mistresses punishment?"

"Yes. Yes." Ruby grabbed both Coco and Velvet's short cocks and yanked them both into her mouth, drinking in the chocolate and cinnamon sweet cream. "Fuck me mistress."

Pyrrha was between Ruby's legs, pounding away furiously. Velvet stepped around Ruby and thrust her elongating cock into her mouth, penetrating deep and touching the tip of Pyrrha's cock. Both girls moaned as they fucked Ruby, Coco showering them all with her cum.

Finally, they were gone, and Ruby was left with one woman. "Hello Ruby," she said lightly.

Ruby grabbed her, holding on tight. "Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

The woman smiled and slipped two fingers into Ruby's incredibly loose cunt. "This isn't exactly right, but I guess I'm to blame for this. You can have my fingers for now."

Ruby didn't care, she came anyway. The woman giggled lightly and climbed over her little lover. Her wild, unshaved bush failed to conceal her wetness. "Lick me baby. Eat your momma."

Sweet strawberry water seeped into Ruby's mouth, tantalizing her taste buds. "Mmm. You're delicious."

The woman laughed lightly. "Thank you Ruby. I guess I got lucky with my tastes."

She ran a hand through Ruby's red and black hair. "You're good at eating cunt. I guess I'm to blame for that."

Ruby pulled away and looked at the stranger. She looked a lot like herself: dark hair, soft features, silver eyes. "Hey lady, who are you?"

The woman just smiled and stood up, pulling Ruby's legs with her. "Ruby, have you ever tried tribadism?"

Ruby shook her head, getting a giggle from the woman. She stepped around Ruby's legs and squatted down, her pussy brushing against Ruby's. "Then get ready for a new experience!"

Ruby bit her lip as her mysterious partner began to grind her old hairy pussy against her own young bald one. The feeling was... incredible. It felt as if their bodies had been made for each other.

The woman moaned loudly. "Goddess! I can't believe this, you feel... ugh!"

Both girls lost control, shaking and squirming and trying to cause as much pleasure for themselves and each other as possible. Ruby came, and by the sudden shock of wetness, so did them woman. "Fuck me... FUCK ME!"

"Goddess, Ruby, you motherfucker!"

Then, everything stopped. The woman vanished. Another took her place. A woman of great beauty penetrated her. Everything became her.

Ruby rolled, and collapsed, as the world ravished her. Black hair and golden eyes swamped her vision. "My... Sweet Summer. My sweet Summer."

...

Dressed in lurid colors, standing in a reversed room, and inexplicably with a helmet for a hat, Ruby Rose found herself... In the situation as described above. Ruby glanced around. "Uh... Okay? Where am I?"

Not to get Ruby wrong, but the room was... off. In some indescribable way, the room Ruby was standing in was false. It felt as if she could reach out and touch both the doorknob and the window, but could never bridge the gap between the beds. Ruby shook her head. "What the... Seriously, where am I? Is someone there?"

Several moments passed in dead silence. Ruby glanced at the beds, the covers tossed about, the sheets soaked and... She remembered. She's slept with Blake... and Yang... And Weiss... And Penny... In that bed. Ruby blinked, and screamed.

"MY INNOCENCE! WHY!?"

As quickly as she had started, Ruby stopped. "Wait... why am I only bothered now?"

"BECAUSE IT'S INSANE AND CRAZY AND I'M FIFTEEN AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO NOT BE A VIRGIN!" Ruby shrieked. "OH GOD I COULD BE PREGNANT OR WORSE I COULD HAVE AN STD OR WORSE SOMEONE COULD BE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD OR-"

"Calm down, just... calm... Wait, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked herself. Ruby Rose... stared at Ruby Rose. The opposite Ruby stared at herself.

There were now two Ruby's. "Alright... What's going on?" Ruby-on-the-Left said.

"I... I don't know," Ruby-on-the-right replied to herself.

Left-Ruby glanced about, and finally her eyes alighted upon the clock in the corner of the room. The clock ticked along. "Tick, tick, tock, tick, tick, tock." It clicked through five, eight, three, seven, one, spiraling along in a mad order. Ruby Left and Ruby Right looked at each other, before Ruby Right reached up as pinched her cheek.

Around them the visible equivalent of a needle scratching a record took over, the world fraying at the edges. With a gasp of surprise, Ruby Right let go of her cheek, the world snapping back to normal instantly. "This is a dream..."

Ruby Left cocked an eyebrow. "A dream? Right... If this was a dream... Then Yang and Blake would be making love in that bed, right now!" Ruby Left declared.

Instantly, the bed Ruby Left had pointed at sagged under Blake and Yang's combined weights, the Faunus with her arms tied up to the headboard, Yang between her legs and suckling her cock. "Oh Yang make me cream, let me give you my evergreen cum."

"EEP! NO THEY'RE NOT!" Ruby Right nearly shrieked. Instantly, Yang and Blake vanished into thin air, the bed reverting to normal. Ruby Left glanced at her dream-twin.

"Really?"

"That was my sister and my teammate! Doesn't that strike you as disgusting? I can't watch them do that!" Ruby Right defended.

"Why not? You're me," Ruby Left pointed out. Then Ruby Left realized something. "Wait... How did you end up here anyway?"

"Well, how did you end up here?" Ruby Right said. Suddenly, she took on a horrified look. "Wait... No, you brought me here to do... the nasty, didn't you?"

Ruby Left cocked her head. "You mean fuck? I... don't know. I guess so?" Ruby Left's clothes instantly vanished, as did Ruby Right's clothes. Ruby Left glanced up and down her own body, her eyes lingering on her unshaven snatch. "I'm pretty hot," she said narcissistically.

Ruby Right's clothing reappeared in a blink. "Look, I'm not going to screw you. That's... just too weird. I wouldn't even think about it."

Ruby Left climbed into the bed, a third Ruby Rose appearing next to her. "I would." The Bed copy of Ruby quickly got between Ruby Left's legs, lapping at her strawberry snatch. "Ergh... oh, wow. This is... wow..."

Ruby Right stared at herself. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Don't... ugh... don't know," Ruby Left stammered out as her doppelgänger committed expert cunnilingus. "God... oh wow... This is so hot."

"No it isn't," Ruby Right said. "It's weird and narcissistic and creepy and you shouldn't be doing it!"

Ruby Left gasped and squirted on the bed Ruby's face. The Ruby of the bed vanished into thin air as Ruby Left glanced at her counterpart. "Prude."

"Whore. Why are you even like this?"

Ruby Left opened her mouth, only to find it stuffed by a cock. Glancing up, she saw Weiss, smiling over her and dominating her mouth. Before she could wonder where we mental projection of Weiss had come from, she felt the surprising rush of semen from Weiss' penis, flooding her mouth. Gagging on it, Ruby coughed up Weiss dick milk, the mess splattering over her chest. The semen vanished into her body, her nipples hardening in increased arousal. Weiss vanished into thin air, leaving the Ruby's alone.

Ruby Right put the pieces together first. "Girls with penises absorb semen with their Aura's to restore their libido..."

"And since I don't have a penis, I can't relieve my libido like that," Ruby Left completed.

Ruby Right nearly screamed. "Oh god, I'm high on an aphrodisiac! And it's making me a whore!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ruby Left muttered. "I mean, why would it be so bad for me to screw with every girl I see? It's fun, and I could grow a penis if I get enough. Why not have all the fun?"

"Because it's still sex and you're still fifteen!" Ruby Right nearly shrieked. "It's coercion, especially because you're not in your right mind. And why would you want a penis anyway?"

White cloak, with red lining...

Ruby Left and Right snapped to the side, staring out the open door as a flicker of white fabric vanished around the frame. "What the..."

The twins glanced out the door, spying the white ghost vanish around a corner. Ruby Right grabbed her still nude counterpart and dragged her along. "Alright, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Ruby Left said. She and her counterpart raced down the halls, following the trail left by the strange white cloak. Around them, the halls warped, slowly but surely turning darker, colder, and burnt. And then they came to a room of corpses.

The Rubys stared at a room with it's ground covered in the corpses of black haired girls. Even a cursory observation would show that each girl was a futanari, and each one was completely nude. The room was flooded with them, and each one spewed from one place.

On the opposite side of the room, lounging on a chair, was a woman with black hair and golden eyes, smiling in the darkness. Around her, woman screamed in pain as children spewed from their vaginas, standing and falling in their forms, dying to sate the tide of death.

Their opposition was different though. A group of seven girls was standing in a circle, crying in joy and ecstasy as their children spawned from their circle, racing across the room and doing battle with their dark counterparts. They to added to the ocean of the dead.

Slowly, the circles aged, withering and vanishing. And finally, two elderly Huntresses stared at each other: the black haired woman with golden eyes, and a black haired woman with silver eyes. The look between them was one of pure hatred. They fought, and the woman with silver eyes fell.

Amongst the dead, the young Rubys watched as The Witch raped their future self, the elder Ruby screaming in simple agony as she was violated. The Witch laughed and pounded her victim faster, driving her to scream in pain as it reached new levels... and then to suddenly stop. The Witch laughed lightly and pulled out, a torrent of Ruby-the-Elder's blood pouring from her own vagina. The future Ruby had died.

The Witch turned to the younger Rubys, grinning with malice. "Come here little lovers. Come here and let me love my baby." She started towards the two...

And was stopped by the white cloak. The Witch sighed and faded into burning cinders. "No fair... I love you..."

White Cloak turned to the two, revealing herself to be... Ruby Rose. To her left, Glynda Goodwitch appeared, while her white flank was taken by The Witch. Between Ruby-White-Cloak's legs dangled a long, double pronged key, while between Glynda and Cinder's legs dangled the component locks. Ruby Left and Ruby Right stared at the insane picture. "Wha..."

The key dropped, falling into the pile of corpses. The locks fell beside them, into the sea of bodies. The sea swept back, born away from their anathema. A wave rose and seized the two girls, and carried them away. The Rubys screamed, even as, distantly, a voice called to them.

"The spell must be broken! A heart must win, where a blade cannot!"

The walls rose up, and carried by the dead, the Rubys crashed into it. The world snapped away.

The dream ended.

Author's Note

Apologies for this being over a year late, not to mention laking on the presents requested. I...well, there's no excuse. I chickened out, then got depressed over it, and wallowed over the whole mess I made.

So.

If you want to equally annoy me, just wrote a Futa Self fucking piece(as that's my favorite thing right now) and don't work on it for a while. I'll understand.

Anyways, what would you like to see after this story finishes?

Another RWBY Futa story?

or rather:

A all female/Futa Voltron story?

A Girls Und Panzer Futa story?

or even a original futa story?

List your choice in the reviews, or PM me, but explain WHY you picked what you did.

Hopefully I can get a lot of these already finished chapters out.


	11. Pyrruby

Slowly, by inches, Ruby came out of sleep. From dreams to thoughts to waking, she arose. Ruby breathed deeply, smacking her lips happily. She'd never felt better. There was just something... off though. A strange, arrhythmic creaking. It was accompanied by a noise both familiar and incomprehensible, a word for it on the tip of her tongue.

Her tongue...

Oh.

Ruby opened her eyes and rolled over, staring down at the double wide bed that Blake, Yang and Weiss had out together. On it, naturally, Blake was thrusting deep into one of Yang's holes. Ruby wasn't able to see which from her elevated angle. Yang, it seemed, was the source of the groans, continuously begging Blake to fuck her, to try and make her cum. They'd woken her up.

Cheekily, Ruby knocked on the frame of her bed, causing Blake to nearly jump a foot. "Good morning Blake. Good morning Yang."

"Oh, hey Ruby," Blake said.

Underneath her ravaging assault, Yang waved at her sister. "Hey Rubes. How was your nap?"

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes. "It would have been better if you two didn't wake me up." Crawling out from her covers, Ruby dropped to the floor, graceful and nude. "I miss anything?"

Yang shrugged, trying to sit up and get off of Blake. "Oh, nothing much. Just... just some... Blake, I can't get your prick out of me."

Blake playfully helped Yang sit up, fondling the blondes ample breasts. "I know. This is revenge for going two dicks to my ass. You want to talk to Ruby, you have to do it with a dick in you."

Yang elbowed Blake playfully. "Meanie. No sister should walk in on their beloved older sister when they're being fucked. They should always walk in when they're the ones doing the fucking."

Blake glanced at Ruby. "Actually, that was something I've been meaning to ask you. Me and Yang have been at it for two hours, but she still hasn't cum from her dicks yet. What did you do?"

Ruby playfully winked. "Oh, just some of this- " Ruby ran her hands over her breasts, "-and some of this-" she waggle her tongue, "-and of course, this." Ruby turned and gave her ass a shake, showing off her still gaping pussy. "I guess I drained Yang dry."

Yang and Blake were blushing ferociously at the sight of Ruby's body. Blake could feel herself on the verge of orgasm, and even Yang couldn't deny the reinvigoration of her masculine sexes. Of course, any hope of a three some was dashed when the door slammed open and Weiss walked in.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were, collectively, at a loss for words. Blake decided to answer Weiss' arrival with action, and started thrusting upwards into Yang, blowing her load. "Oh... yeah..."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Blake and Yang's antics, and absconded to the dresser. "Whatever it is, don't bother me. I'm done for the day."

Blake pulled out of Yang, flopping down alongside her, her barbed dick flaccid for the first time in forever. "I'm spent to. I think I'll just... rest a little."

"What!? Come on girls," Ruby said in shock. "The day is only just starting, and we have one chance to sexually dominate this school. So who's with me!"

"Ruby, it's eleven at night. It's nowhere near morning you dolt," Weiss chided, stripping out of her dress for bed. "You didn't sleep as long as you thought you did."

Ruby faltered. "I... but... it's what now?"

"Eleven at night. Look out the window."

Ruby shot to the window, throwing it open and getting a blast of freezing cold air to the face and chest. "Ack! Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Ruby covered herself as best she could and looked out. Beacon's grounds were covered in a pillow... no, a sheet... no, a blanket of snow. The distant lights of Vale had been extinguished, possibly to conserved heating fuel. The school itself was a veritable light show, sodium yellow mixed with mercury whites. It was a picture of a different era.

The clouds had cleared, and beyond them...

"Woah..." Ruby stared up at the starry night, before slamming the window shut and frantically shoving the now almost nude Weiss away from the drawer. "Sorry Weiss, but I need to get outside."

"What are you doing Ruby?" Weiss said indignantly. "Why are you going outside?"

"Stargazing!" Ruby declared, grabbing her skirt, some stockings, a heavy coat and an undershirt. "I'm going to watch the stars." Ruby stuffed her clothes into her arms and glanced at Weiss's last remaining garment: her panties. "You might want to get some new underwear Weiss. I think you've worn out the elastic on that one."

Weiss grumbled as Ruby threw almost all of her clothes on, saving the stockings. Instead, Ruby laid them out on the team's work table and removed a pair of scissors from the drawer. Yang sat up in the bed she and Blake were sharing. "What are you doing Ruby?"

"Cutting the crotch out of my stockings. Why do you want to know?" Ruby asked, pulling her stockings up under her combat skirt. Cheekily, she pulled the skirt up and flashed her bare clitoris at Yang and Blake. "It'll be fun to be outside. Maybe I'll grow an icicle."

Weiss rolled her eyes, climbing into her own bed totally nude. "Whatever Ruby. Just don't freeze to death out there."

"I won't!" Ruby declared, turning off the lights, opening the door and stepping out. "Oh, hey Pyrrha," was the last thing that Ruby's team heard before the door shut.

Minutes ticked by before Weiss turned over in her bed and flipped the lights back on with some Dust magic. Blake sat up, as did Yang. Weiss looked at them both. "I'm not the only one who's getting a little worried about Ruby, am I?"

Blake shook her head. "We only introduced her to this today, but she's getting around so much. She's already fucked all three of us, and if the rumors are true, Velvet and Coco."

"Wait, Ruby got to fuck Velvet? Awesome!" Yang cheered. She deflated a little when she saw Blake and Weiss' glares though. "Oh come on. I'm cool with my sister being sexually active. Hell, I'm fine if she's sexually overactive. She can make her own choices."

"I know, but did you see what she just did. Ruby's hornier than... well, anyone I know," Blake said. "Even I needed to stop halfway through the day. You and Weiss are spent. And Ruby just... walked out the door with crotchless stockings and a bottomless skirt. What the... the hell... is wrong with her... her libido."

Weiss slapped her forehead. "Of course, dammit! Why didn't I realize it before?"

Blake made the connection at that moment as well. "God damn..."

Yang glanced around. "Uh, mind telling me what's so bad about Ruby being sexually active?"

"Don't you get it Yang?" Weiss asked rhetorically. "Ruby's been our cum dump all day. She's been absorbing our semen with her Aura for hours. We do that to restore our libido. What do you think Ruby would do with it?"

Yang's eyes widened. "Holy crap! My sister's a literal sex machine!"

"Put in cum," Weiss began.

"Get out the horniest fifteen year old at Beacon Academy," Blake finished.

After a second though, Yang smiled. "Damn. I guess we'll just have to deal with a really horny girl who'd love being fucked for the next two weeks!"

Weiss and Blake blinked, and then smiled. Internally though, all three girls shared the same thoughts: 'I hope Ruby is okay.'

...

"Oh, hey Pyrrha," Ruby said walking out of her room. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Shush Ruby," the red head of JNPR said. Pyrrha returned to searching for a crack between the wall and her door. "Come on... where is it.."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Are you... Trying to peep Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha glanced at Ruby and shushed her again. "Nora and Ren kicked me out for the night. They're monogamists and they didn't want me to get into it with them or try to force myself on them. I'm trying to get revenge like this."

Ruby giggled a little. "This is pretty dastardly of your Pyrrha. Maybe I should go in and tell them anyway."

Pyrrha shook her head. "No thank you Ruby. I just... oh what's the use." Pyrrha turned around and sank to the floor. "Great... nothing to do, nowhere to sleep, and a raging boner."

Ruby cocked her head. "I don't see a boner. Where is it?"

Pyrrha rolled over a little and adjusted her chest plate. Just between her breasts, stuck right inside her cleavage, was the large, flat head of her horse-like cock. "Tada. Sixteen inches of meat, and no one to put it down." Pyrrha glanced down though, and after a moment bent down her head to like the tip. "Well, I guess I could do it."

Ruby smiled and stuck out her hand. "Actually, I've got a better idea. "I'm going out stargazing, so if you would like to cum, we can both go."

Pyrrha's grin was all the answer Ruby needed. "Stargazing sounds fun. You won't be cold will you?"

Ruby shook her head, starting off down the hall, Pyrrha in tow. "Nope. Will you be cold?"

"I think I'll warm up with friction. Hahaha."

...

The night was colder than Ruby expected. The frosty air nipped at her nose and eyes and made her wish for a hat. The air also swirled under her skirt, tantalizing her soaking wet vagina. "Ooh... I might actually get icicles."

"W-w-w-what w-w-was that R-ruby?" Pyrrha asked through her shivering. Unlike Ruby, Pyrrha only had her armor on, and the cold was hitting her badly. "Y-you'll get w-what?"

"Icicles. It was a joke," Ruby answered. The shorter girl wrapped herself around the taller young woman. "You sure you want to be out here?"

"S-sure. G-g-give me a min-minute." Pyrrha breathed deeply for a moment and channeled her Aura. Red light bloomed around her, encircling her in it's protective grasp. Pyrrha sighed. "N-now that's better. That's much better." Pyrrha glanced up. "Wow."

"Yeah," Ruby concurred.

High above the duo, the stars hung in their perpetual state of beautiful serenity. The white diamonds blinked and twinkled, the distant nebulae a miraculous showing. The sight of the stars, as it had and always would, left Pyrrha and Ruby in a state of rapture. The clear skies were indescribably beautiful, the stars endless and infinite, teasing the eyes with their endless depths, promising ever more greater mysteries beyond the realm of the planet. It was a sight so miraculous, so perfect, that it struck awe into Ruby and Pyrrha, even now.

"Wow..."

The beauty, as it always does, slowly faded through the degrees of amazement it created. Such awe would never fully vanish of course: it never would and never did. Even so though, Ruby and Purrha eventually found themselves back in the present, in the snowy world of Beacon Academy, standing in the cold courtyard between buildings. Ruby glanced at Pyrrha. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yes. It is very beautiful Ruby." Pyrrha smiled at her friend. "Not as beautiful as you though."

"Aww," Ruby said, meeting Pyrrha in the middle of her kiss.

"Close your eyes," Pyrrha said. Ruby did so, and after a moment, felt Pyrrha's slightly wet finger touch her lips. Ruby instinctively licked. "You can open your eyes now Ruby."

Pyrrha scratched her chin. "Ruby, tell me, which do you think is more beautiful; me or the stars."

"You," Ruby answered without hesitation.

"Alright then. Between your team, who's the best sexual partner?"

"Hmm... hard to say. I guess it depends on the situation: Yang's better for bukkake, but Weiss is the most fun with her blue dick, and Blake's barbed dick is really something else. I guess I'll need more experience with the before I can say anything specific," Ruby said, surprise and some confusion building on her face.

Pyrrha smirked a little. "What's your secret fetish?"

"To grow a dick or two and impregnate every girl at Beacon!" Ruby declared. "And Pyrrha, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why am I saying all of this?"

Pyrrha gently stepped

Forward and caressed Ruby's face. "My semen and precum have a rather special property. It forces anyone who eats it to tell the truth. So I could have asked if you were cheating on your significant other or just want you had for breakfast, and you would have probably told me."

"Probably?" Ruby asked.

"Well, someone with sufficient will can resist the effects, and activating your Aura will neutralize it fast enough. I still think it's fun though," Pyrrha asserted.

Ruby smiled at her friend. "So how is Little Pyrrha? Still ready to go?"

"Of course," Pyrrha said. The champion of Mistral began to undo the side strings of her armor. "I just need a moment to strip. Do you want to strip out as well?"

Ruby giggled perversely and flipped her skirt up, revealing the hole she had cut in the center of them. Her pussy was literally steaming in the cold air. "Who needs to strip to have fun?"

Pyrrha laughed and pulled the last string of her armor loose, the entire set of plates falling down around her. In barely a moment, Pyrrha had fully exposed herself to the elements and to Ruby. "Isn't it so much better, to be naked in the snow?"

"Maybe," Ruby said. "Pros and cons. But that dick is one big pro."

Pyrrha's dick was large and long. It certainly wasn't the longest or thickest she'd seen, but for a girl fascinated with guns, it was a big gun. Sixteen inches long, two and a half inches thick, sticking out almost straight due to it's sheer weight, it was the spitting image of a horse's manhood. The head was nearly flat, the foreskin stopped halfway down, and though Pyrrha lacked balls, the thick thatch of red hair at her base was a brilliant reminder of a horse's mane. Ruby could feel her pussy start to drip. "That... that is going to be fun."

Pyrrha nodded. "I think I should get some lubricant before we start. You wouldn't mind waiting, would you?"

Ruby shook her head, her hands stealing under her skirt and to her crotch. Her entire fist sank in easily. Ruby began rapidly masturbating. She knew she was in for a show.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and bent forward, her cock brushing against her face. Taking the tip in one hand, Pyrrha guided it to her mouth and took it in. Slowly, she sank her cock deeper into her mouth, a few inches clearing into herself. After six inches though, Pyrrha stopped and fought down her gag reflex. Pulling back, Pyrrha spread her legs for balance (and to flash her wet pussy at Ruby) and began to suckle her dick.

Pyrrha bobbed gently on the end of her cock, her spit and pre-cum drooling out onto her thick length. Her pussy was also dripping, fluid vanishing into the cold snow. Pyrrha tried again, pushing nearly eight inches into her mouth and down her throat before returning, gasping for air. Pyrrha was sure that by now she had enough lubrication, especially considering how obviously wet Ruby was, but she could also see the look on Ruby'a face. Ruby wanted to see her blow herself.

Pyrrha took a final few breaths and bent as much as she could, allowing her mouth to slide down her length as far as she could manage before pulling back out. Pyrrha returned from nearly halfway down her shaft to the tip, before heading back down again. Pyrrha began to move as if it was a workout: crunches on her cock. In the cold snow, Pyrrha fucked her own throat, while Ruby watched.

Pyrrha snapped to the head of her dick, her cheeks becoming bloated to a comical degree. Unable to hold it all in but unwilling to swallow, Pyrrha allowed her cum to dribbled out down her shaft, finishing the lubricant. Metabolizing the remaining semen in her mouth with her Aura, Pyrrha's cock sprang back up for Ruby. "So, you ready Ruby?"

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I want that dick! I want it!"

Pyrrha sighed theatrically and laid down in the snow, the cold white stuff melting to suit her frame. Her flagstaff stuck straight up. "You wanted the horse-cock. Now come get it cowgirl."

"Yeehaw," Ruby said, walking over to Pyrrha and gently lining up the older girls beautiful dick with her hole. "Alright, alright and... oooooohhhhh gooooood."

Ruby slowly sank down Pyrrha's length, her tightness slowing her down only slightly. Pyrrha bit her lip as Ruby took her inches, more and more of her pussy sinking downwards. The pleasure of first penetration after foreplay was something else. Of course, between her long horse-cock and truth serum cum, Pyrrha had one last trick up her shaft. Pyrrha activated her semblance...

...and her cock started vibrating.

Ruby's eyes rolled up into their sockets and she slid the last few inches down Pyrrha's shaft, impossibly taking her to the hilt. Only her rather abnormal pussy could handle it. Said pussy spasmodically began to clench and grip Pyrrha as she started to cum uncontrollably. "Oh oh oh oh oh ooooooh!"

Pyrrha was gasping herself. She had never managed to hilt herself on anyone, always leaving her base untouched and only pleasured by onaholes, tit-fucks and hand jobs. The sensation was unlike any she had ever experienced. Her vibrating cock was rubbing against Ruby's walls and doing the same for her as it did for Ruby. Pyrrha came as well, pumping her cum deep into Ruby's cervix.

For many minutes, Ruby and Pyrrha sat their, Pyrrha's love juices flooding Ruby, Ruby absorbing as much as she could with her Aura. Finally, Ruby tried to stand up, only to fall over and land in the snow. "Ow..."

Pyrrha didn't bother to stand. She simply redirected her rod to her face, taking whatever cum she could onto her face and breasts. Slowly, her wild orgasm petered out as well, leaving the Futa satisfied like she had never been. "Oh Ruby..."

Ruby struggled to sit up, undoing her coat and pulling it and her undercoat off, exposing her breasts to the cold, nipping air. "Cover me in your cum Pyrrha. I need it. I want it."

Pyrrha smiled and, with a little help from Ruby, sat up. She was already hard against. "Ruby, if I may, I'd love to tit-fuck you."

Ruby pushed her C-cup breasts together, rubbing them against one another. "Pyrrha, it would be my pleasure."

Pyrrha slid her shaft between Ruby's breasts, her cock slick with her and Ruby's juices. Pyrrha started to thrust rapidly, driving her dick between the two melons, feeling the soft flesh through her sensitive length. Pyrrha had only just cum, but Ruby's body was amazing. "Ru-ruby..."

Ruby bent over and licked her tongue right into Pyrrha's urethra. Pyrrha couldn't handle that. "AGH!"

Pyrrha came again, Ruby covering Pyrrha's violent ejaculation with her face, redirecting it down into her body. Pyrrha's semen covered her, though not to the same extent that Yang's had. Ruby gasped and absorbed the semen with her Aura.

As Pyrrha's third orgasm tapered off, the champion of Mistral sighed. "Wow... that was... wow..."

Ruby giggled and stood up. "Ready for round four?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Ruby, I could never-"

"My cherry. My tight, sweet cherry," Ruby said.

Pyrrha gasped, stood up and looked down at Ruby. "I can have your ass. Ruby, I could hurt you. I really could."

Ruby shook her head. "I've had Blake, Velvet, Yang, all in there. Trust me Pyrrha, this is something I can handle." Ruby bent over an got on her knees, doggy style. "So come on! Fuck my ass!"

Pyrrha lined up her penis with Ruby's rosebud. "I guess sloppy fourths is alright. Heh. Alright Ruby, I'm coming in." Pyrrha inhaled and exhaled slowly, a deep breath, and then began to carefully inch into Ruby's tight hole.

Ruby gasped and groaned, and the moaned in pleasure. "Oh Pyrrha. Pyrrha Pyrrha Pyrrha. Take me Pyrrha. Take my ass."

Pyrrha reached deep into Ruby, before slowly backing out. Coming back to the head, Pyrrha started back in, her cock grinding against the right walls of Ruby's ass. "Oh Ruby, your ass is heaven."

"Fuck my heaven," Ruby gasped. Suffice to say, neither she nor Pyrrha were thinking straight.

Pyrrha began to speed up, pumping her dick into Ruby, who barely held on to the snow. Ruby gasped as Pyrrha managed to hilt her long dick into Ruby again, her fucker shrieking in the amazing pleasure that Ruby afforded her. Pyrrha was laughing, gasping, crying in pleasure as she lustily banged Ruby.

Ruby had long lost count of the number of orgasms she had had that day, but she felt as if her hundredth and first was upon her. Her body clenched up, begging Pyrrha to release in time. "Oh... oh god I'm gonna cum. Cum with me Pyrrha!"

"I will! I'm cumming in three... ooh... two..." Pyrrha's thrusts became erratic, her movements crazed in lust. For the longest moment, both she and Ruby sat at the precipice. The edge between orgasm and pleasure. It was an indescribable moment, long and beautiful.

It also didn't last long fortunately.

Pyrrha and Ruby screamed and came in unison, Ruby's cunt squirting wildly, Pyrrha's cock unloading rope after rope of semen. Ruby fell into the snow, her arms and knees giving out, her sweating, hot body melting the lusciously cold snow. Pyrrha fell with her, her dick buried deep inside of Ruby, cum still pulsing out of her. She gasped and kissed the back of Ruby's head. "Ruby..."

"...Yeah..."

Pyrrha held up a hand. "High five."

Ruby flailed around and managed to graze Pyrrha's hand. "To the best... double orgasm ever."

Pyrrha pulled out of Ruby, her dick finally flaccid. "Yes. To the best orgasm I've had yet."

Ruby took a deep breath and absorbed the cum in and on her body with her Aura, feeling her clitoris lengthen ever so slightly. The girl sighed deeply in pleasure. 'With all this cum everyone's dumping on me, I should be a Futa soon. I can't wait!"

Ruby stood up, unsure on her feet in the snow and from the fun. Pyrrha stood up as well, her armor tucked underneath her arm. Ruby helped balance the taller red-head. "So, Pyrrha. You can sleep with my team tonight. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Thank you very much Ruby. I would love to sleep with your team. Heh."

Ruby guided the still nude Pyrrha back to the dorms, where, to her surprise, Pyrrha declined dressing herself. "I'm comfortable being naked. It's my body after all: I'm fine with it." Ruby didn't deny Pyrrha that.

The walk back to the dorm was uneventful. Unlike Ruby's earlier experimentation with streaking, almost no one was out of their rooms, everyone either sleeping or, based on the noises Rubh could make out from outside the dorms, making rather vigorous love.

Pyrrha's soft cock swung playfully between her legs, hypnotizing Ruby. It was so sexy... she wanted one just like it. Oh, if only her body would hurry up and grow a penis, she would be so happy.

Outside a dorm though, Ruby and Pyrrha did run into someone else: the green haired red eyed girl that Yang had screwed earlier, and the black haired golden eyed exchange student Ruby had met before. Said ravenette was balls deep in the green haired girl, but both stopped moving when Ruby and Pyrrha came into view. "Oh, hello there."

Ruby waved a little awkwardly. "Hi there. Sorry to interrupt-"

"No no, it's alright," the ravenette said. She pulled out of her green haired girlfriend, revealing to Ruby and Pyrrha's genuine shock a set of balls and a dick made completely of glass. It was fully see through. The ravenette smiled lightly. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Cinder, and this is Emerald."

"Hey there," Emerald said. Pyrrha and Ruby looked at her, and then down at her legs. Emerald sported was was most definitely the largest, thickest cock they had ever seen. Five inches thick and twenty inches long by their estimate. It was amazing and looked beautiful.

Cinder smiled and walked up to Ruby, her glass cock brushing against Ruby's stomach. "I've heard about you. You're the girl. The only actual girl in Beacon Academy." Cinder smirked. "You must be in very high demand."

Ruby shrugged bashfully. "Oh... I'm getting a lot of love, you know."

Cinder smiled and caressed Ruby's chin, her dick throbbing in time to her heart and beating on Ruby like a metronome. "Well, I guess we all have our fun. Maybe you'll want to have some fun with me sometime?"

"Cinder," Emerald moaned behind her, looking pained.

Pyrrha gently pushed Cinder back. "Trust me, we'll have plenty of fun, later."

"But you're welcome to come around and-" Ruby stepped forward to Cinder. When she did so though, Cinder's dick went into her skirt, and right up against Ruby's cunt-lips.

Cinder froze totally, Ruby stopping quickly as Cinder's length ground against her clitoris. 'Holy fuck, her cock feels so hot! Like... holy fuck.'

Cinder, seemingly stunned, gently reached up and felt Ruby's face. Slowly, she closed the distance and planted a long, lasting kiss on Ruby's lips. She withdrew, and her face spoke of her realization of nirvana. "You feel... like everything I've always dreamed about Summer."

Pyrrha pulled Ruby back and pushed Cinder away. "We'll be going now." And with that, Ruby and Pyrrha ran for it and dashed into RWBY's room, leaving one Cinder Fall incredibly horny.

**A/N: Ha ha! I have returned again! And before you wonder, no, Season 3/4/5/6/7/8/ however many seasons there will be do not influence RDF. If anything, I'd love to remake RWBY from scratch. But that's another story. Maybe. Yang got a cool semblance though. **

**And no, not as a Futa parody. That's this silly. Which is actually all due to artists and or writers saying that saying calling a rather obvious muscular futa rwby picture of Blake means you getting blocked. I never did such a thing, but the fact that people were wanting to fight over smut made me get started on this.**

**So...A Futa Pyrrha (I did spell it right, yes?) story? And maybe the first GuP (Girls Und Panzer) story. Hmm.**

**That reminds me of the idea to combine Panty and Stocking with RWBY, but with the Anarchy twins having no solid form, so they possess Yang and Ruby. **

**Hmmm. So, Pyrrha get re-animated after her fight with Cinder, but obiovusly with a giant (maybe expanable, like sh could learn to control it?) dick and balls and sets to out to uh...get revenge...I mean...not hate fuck Cinder until she can't move? I know people like Grimm fucking the girls...but...what if they fucked the Grimm?**

**Yeah. Weird. I know. **

**Hmmm. What if GuP and RWBY were crossed over? As in the JNPR(All made female, sorry Arkos and Flower Power, although you could say it's now more literal for the latter) and RWBY piloting tanks. Futa? Maybe. If it were Futa...Cannon puns. All the cannon puns.**

**Let me know, O-KAY? ;D**


	12. Pollination with a side of a Gryo

Phyrra daintily yawned and stretched as she arose from Ruby's bed, the younger having slept on the floor in a cute black sleeping bag imitating a Beowolf, with the top portion surrounding Ruby's head shaped like the Grimm's mouth.

The champion rolled from the bed, stretching luxuriously. "HERGH... ahh. That's the stuff. Now where are my clothes?"

Ruby groggily rubbed her eyes. "I think you brought them into the room..." She paused to yawn as she raised her arms up, shaking her head to alert herself.

"I just don't know where." Ruby shrugged as wiggled out of the sleeping bag, slowly moving from all fours to shakily stand.

"I feel like...like an overused gun barrel." Ruby tiredly stated.

Pyrrha gulped. "Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry. I just have a... well, a real bad habit when having sex."

Ruby rested against Pyrrha's steady frame, blinking the sleep away from her eyes. "Urgh... You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said solemnly.

"Hmm mm hm mm," Weiss said from her bed. Realizing that what she had said had been badly muffled, the groggy heiress turned her head to the two awake girls. "Go back to bed."

Ruby sighed, walked to Weiss' bed, and collapsed onto her friend, shocking and smushing her. "I'm in bed honey."

Weiss recoiled as she tried to scoot away from Ruby, only succeeding in bringing the prodigy huntress head onto her shoulders as the rest of her body lay haphazardly across Weiss.

Pyrrha chuckled at Ruby and Weiss' antics, grabbing the blanket from Ruby's bed and wrapping it around her for modesty. "Is this normal? Or a recent development?"

"Very recent," Weiss grumbled as Ruby cuddled her. "Very. Recent."

Ruby giggled a little as she drew close to Weiss, as if the heiress was her personal teddy bear. "Yep...I just only found out about sex...and Blake was first...but Weiss here" Ruby paused to lazily draw a heart on Weiss' chest, "was the first to go into my womb..."

Weiss blushed a little. "Uh, right. That. Well..." Weiss didn't interfere as Ruby hugged her closer. "I liked that, I guess."

Ruby cheekily poked Weiss' cheek. "I think someone 'likes' it enough to try it again."

Weiss turned a color of scarlet that put Pyrrha's hair to shame. "I, uh, Ruby-"

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby pulled Weiss' covers away. "Nope!"

Weiss sighed and crossed an arm over her chest, the other hand covering her groin. "Ruby, a l-l-little decency goes a long way!" She sternly lectured her now eagerly stripping compatriot.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Oh. Well, if you want decent, just lay back-" Ruby suggested as she gently pushed Weiss, getting the Heiress to lay back as Ruby straddled her hips against her teammates, Phryya mildly blushing as she saw this raunchy scene unfold before her.

The morning had been rather kind to Weiss, her hardened blue prick jutting from her more womanly folds. The heiress was blushing a rather fetching scarlet to contrast. "Urgh, fine, just make it quick."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ruby asked, pushing her panties aside and grinding her moist womanhood against Weiss' penis. With a little adjustment, Ruby took Weiss' head into her vagina. "Might as well enjoy it."

Weiss defiantly crossed her arms behind her head, holding onto her elbows to keep her from grabbing anything. She and Ruby lay there motionless until Ruby sat up, slowly starting to move down the blue phallus, the glow of the member shining inside her.

Weiss mustered all the remaining energy she had as she stared Ruby down. "I don't care what you do, I'm not moving my hips. Or any part of me. So go ahead, ride me, Ruby."

Phyrra nervously fidgeted as her own penis slowly lengthened, the long horsecock sticking out from her hips. She tapped her fingers against her leg as she awkwardly contemplated what to say.

Weiss stared at Pyrrha with an intense look in her eyes. "You know, since I'm not moving, there is some free space available...in me."

Pyrrha blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Are you...?"

Weiss turned her head away for a moment before looking back at the former Mistral champion with a look of glee in her blue eyes. "Pyrrha, I've had a crush on you and I want you. To. Fuck. Me." Weiss annunciated each word with a serious tone and flair, pulling her legs up so she could lift her hips upward.

Pyrrha gulped as the realization of Weiss' seriousness came crashing down around her brain. Her mouth dried considerably as the thought of taking Weiss on her dick finished the growth of her erection. "You want... You... Oh."

Weiss spread her legs a bit, the movement clearly an invitation. "I want. Your dick. In me. And I want it now."

Ruby giggled as she sped up her movements, bouncing a little in Weiss' cock. "Come on Pyrrha. You've got your morning wood. Why don't you let Weiss chop it down?"

Weiss and Pyrrha stared at Ruby. Then Weiss slapped Ruby across the cheek. "Dolt."

"But I'm a sexy dolt," Ruby countered, taking Weiss to the hilt and allowing the blue cock to enter her womb. "Ummm..."

Pyrrha gulped audibly, but stood up. The blanket fell away to reveal her massive horse cock and lusciously full breasts. She climbed between Weiss' legs and sidled up behind Ruby. The flat head of her dick brushed Weiss' snatch. "I'm warning you just once Weiss. I can be rather uncontrollable when I'm having sex."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and fuck me you bitch."

Pyrrha sighed aloud as she readied herself, grabbing Weiss' kneecaps to support herself. "If that's what you want..."

The redhead paused for a moment as she inhaled while also thrusting the head of her penis forward, already encountering resistance against Weiss' tight flower.

Pyrrha exhaled, her mood already starting to change. "Then that's what you'll get, heiress." She firmly announced, pushing hard as her dick and the first four inches rammed it's way inside Weiss, being mercilessly massaged by the rich girl's smooth honeypot.

Pyrrha grinned as she saw Weiss' face flush with delight. "I'm not even fully in, Weiss." She punctuated with a withdrawal and another deeper thrust, attempting to savor the feeling surrounding her horsemeat.

Weiss gasped as Pyrrha's thick shaft penetrated her, stretching her hole with reckless abandon. She squealed as Ruby bounced faster on her dick, her cock breaking into and leaving Ruby's womb at speed. Doubly assaulted, Weiss lost control and screamed as she came.

Pyrrha, having just managed to force nearly half of her dick into Weiss' body, came to a dead halt as Weiss' hot cunt squeezed around her. Her tongue lolled out as pleasure shattered any semblance of proper behavior. "Oh you're a tight bitch... Cumming..."

As Pyrrha's seed flooded Weiss, Ruby gasped and focused her Aura, absorbing Weiss' semen into her body. Her own orgasm was still building, so with absolutely no compunctions, she kept bouncing. "Hehehe... cowgirl on a girl being fucked by a horse cock."

Weiss moaned and squealed behind her teeth, her eyes staring at nothing as her senses overloaded. "Ugh... Oh god stop... I'm cumming... so hard..."

Pyrrha sighed and leaned forward into Ruby for support, her ample breasts pressing into Ruby's back. "Now that's a wake up call."

"I'll say," Yang said.

Blake arched an eyebrow as she swatted Yang's behind, the older blonde sister and the cat Faunus both wrapped in towels, Yang's hair put up and surrounded by a pair of silky towels.

Underneath their damp coverings, bulges formed.

Blake shed her garments to pounce atop Pyrrha, licking the girl's neck.

Yang however, stayed clothed.

"Ack! Oh, hey Blake," Pyrrha said, her rhythm and concentration disrupted. "Uh... how long have you to been there?"

"Long enough," Blake said, casually slipping her hands around Pyrrha's chest and feeling her hefty breasts. "Yang was right, these are really nice."

"Didn't you say 'what happens in bed, stays in bed'?" Pyrrha said hotly to Yang.

Yang shrugged. "Meh. What can I say: you're something to write home about."

Blake gently pinched Pyrrha's nipples. "Well, you're going at it. Room for one more?"

Ruby slowed her bouncing and glanced at the kitty Faunus. "Let's see... Pyrrha's ass and pussy, my ass, Weiss' ass, and all of our mouths. Pick a hole and enjoy."

Blake ground her barbed dick against Pyrrha's womanhood and rosebud. "I think I will."

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Yang said, having become the only modest girl in the room and looking forward to shedding the title.

Ruby bent forward to lay flush against Weiss, the heiress' dick finally slowing down it's continual pumping into Ruby.

"Why don't you join Weiss and take my rosebud at the same time? I'm sure Pyrrha and Blake can find something to do with you in the meantime." Ruby suggested as Pyrrha pulled free of Weiss', the gurk's snatch oozing out cum.

Yang licked her lips, a hungry look suffusing her face. "Hmm? Commit both sodomy and incest with my little sister?"

Yang's towel pooled around her ankles, her twin dicks spring to attention. "Count me in!"

"Do you mean that lit-" Ruby began, but Yang had already jumped behind her and sidled her top more dick up to Ruby's puckered rear. Her lower dick pressed into Weiss' pussy. Yang gently guided her other dick into Ruby's sweet, tight asshole. "That's the ticket."

For a moment, the trio of girls were still: Yang was fucking two holes, Weiss was being fucked and fucking, and Ruby was getting double penetration.

Then Yang started thrusting.

Weiss' tongue lolled out of her mouth as felt Yang's penis' large head press up against her cervix before pushing into her womb.

"Oh my goddesses..." She moaned aloud, grabbing onto Ruby to hold onto anything as her senses were on full tilt.

Ruby cooed as Yang thrusted in, loving the long and deep feeling her sister's rod gave her. She thrust back at Yang, attempting to meet the older girl's pace to no avail.

Pyrrha and Blake had different plans as they both aligned themselves for Yang's asshole, Blake slipping in first, giving out a lustful moan from her as well as Yang, before Pyrrha began to slowly push in alongside her.

Yang gasped in pain and pleasure as her ass was double fucked. "Oh crap! This is revenge for taking your ass with both of my dicks isn't it?"

"Yes," Blake admitted unapologetically. "Oooooh, you're so tight here... Ooh..."

Blake leaned forward over Yang, her dick to the hilt. Behind her, Pyrrha pressed as far forward as she could, her own self control at it's breaking point. "Oh god... I'm gonna cum soon."

Blake moaned as began to cum inside, breaking free from Yang only to wriggle off the blonde and cover her back in sperm. She paused for a moment to reinsert herself into Pyrrha. "Now this feels even better." Blake purred aloud.

Pyrrha on the other hand, struggled to thrust upwards. Every tight inch of Yang's ass made her want to release inside, but she fought to contain it.

Between the red head with a horsecock, the blue dick owning heiress, and her purely female sister, Yang was having the time of her life. Each thrust by Pyrrha sent a cascade of pleasure through her body, and Ruby's tight ass and Weiss' succulent pussy were simply divine. It would only be a matter of time before Yang blew her load.

"Hey! Get out of my pussy Blake! I'm gonna cum in Yang if you don't," Pyrrha said behind Yang. The buxom champion pressed her breasts into Yang's back as Blake forced her forward. Yang gasped as she felt Blake's thrusts through Pyrrha.

Without further ado, Yang's balls seized and both of her dicks came.

Yang's eyes briefly flickered from their purple hue to a serious red tone. She yelled as she slammed her hips into Ruby and Weiss, pushing herself as far into them as possible.

Weiss yelped as Yang's dick broke through her cervix, penetrating her womb, Ruby, however, moaned as she continued to rub her clitoris in circles, trying to bring herself to climax.

Her seed spent for the moment, Yang pulled out, her cocks exiting Weiss and Ruby's holes with an audible pop. The blonde sighed luxuriously as Pyrrha continued to fuck her ass though. "This... I can live with this."

Pyrrha forced Yang forward, trying to get a better angle to fuck her while Blake drilled her pussy. In front of them, Ruby and Weiss continued their cowgirl fuck, the red leader gasping as she finally reached her climax.

As Ruby's honeypot clenched around Weiss' dick, the heiress came again. Her seed leaking out of Ruby, Weiss pulled her friend down and kissed her. "This is too much fun. I have an idea though."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah? What?"

"Doggy style. All five of us."

Blake gave a few minor thrusts before hilting herself in Pyrrha, gasping as she came inside the redhead.

After a few seconds, she dismounted as Pyrrha continued to pound Yang's asshole, desperate for release.

Blake crawled over to Ruby and Weiss, planting kisses on Ruby's back.

Yang laid back into Pyrrha, frigging herself in order to help the redhead climax faster. "It's okay. I'm sure when you cum, it'll be something else." Yang softly spoke to her partner.

Breaking the kiss with Weiss, Ruby turned her head around to find herself staring into Blake face.

"I want you to eat me out, Ruby."

"Okay." Ruby replied.

Blake giggled and grabbed Weiss by the wrists. "What are you-"

"Sorry Weiss. But a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do. And I need to do you."

"Oh come on!" Weiss cried as Blake lined her dick up with Weiss' stretched cunt. "You're going to fuck me while Ruby licks you?"

"Yes."

"But I want doggy style," Weiss whined.

Blake rolled her eyes and pressed her dick into Weiss' cunt, slipping inside the stretched out heiress. "Worth it. Totally worth it..."

Ruby gently tongued Blake's pussy, licking at the edges of her still untouched folds. Blake shuddered as Ruby's tongue explored her crotch, tickling her balls, slipping around the rim of her asshole, and penetrating her snatch. "Ooh..."

Yang laughed. "Don't worry, White Rose, we'll get to it." She clenched her asshole, hearing Pyrrha let out a delighted moan as she began to cum inside of her. "Jeez, Pyrrha, you really were drained." She lamented from the lack of a more explosive orgasm, feeling Pyrrha's member merely throb and release seed inside her.

Pyrrha sighed. "Well, yes, there was a little-" she paused to grunt and her released another blob of semem "blockage in me."

Yang frowned. "So..."

Pyrrha blushed a light shade of pink. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about...urethral sex, would you?"

Yang paused for a moment.

Then she grinned with a huge grin on her face, giving herself dimples. "To think I've finally found someone who actually knows what that fetish is! Do I know about it?" Yang paused to laugh. "I love it. So C'mere, let's examine that little hole of yours."

Pyrrha gulped as Yang examined the flat tip of her penis. "Hmm... damn. Nice, easy entry. Very good looking... Heheheh..."

Yang licked a finger and pressed it into the narrow slit of Pyrrha's urethra. Pyrrha gasped and called forth her Aura to protect the inside of her dick from any sharp edges. Yang felt the warm pulse of Aura and smiled. "Let's see if we can go all in..."

Slowly stretching Pyrrha's urethra, Yang slid her slick finger into the champion's horsecock. Pyrrha gasped as Yang's first knuckle slipped in, and gasped again as the second cleared the edge and vanished into her.

Yang smiled as she ran out of finger, deep inside of Pyrrha's third hole. "You like?"

"Oh goddesses... yes. Oh..." Pyrrha was gasping, her entire body heaving in response to the alien pleasure. Yang smiled evilly.

"Good. Because you're going to be fucking my dick with yours."

Pyrrha nearly fell back. "But how is my wide flat head supposed to..." She rocked hips as Yang withdrew her fingers, "fit inside your tiny urethra? Wouldn't it stretch the hole too wide?" Pyrrha questioned, her urethra now gaping and spasming.

"...Uh... fuck," Yang said. She glanced at her own dicks, rock hard and yearning for something sexy to be done to them. "I guess... hey, Weiss."

"Busy!" Weiss cried as Blake fucked her.

"But do you have anything that could make my dick really stretchy?"

"Ah... ah... ah... goddess..."

Yang winced. "Guess not right now." Turning her attention back to Pyrrha, Yang thought it over. "I guess, for now: just finger me. We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

Pyrrha nodded, tapping a finger against her hip as thought in her head. "Yang?" She questioned, rubbing the tip of her finger against one of Yang's cock's urethras, "If you have two dicks, why not I finger one as you fuck my dick? Maybe it would stretch you out inside?" Pyrrha asked as she inserted the pointer finger in, sinking down to the knuckle. She rubbed her middle finger against the hole next, coating it in precum.

Yang looked at her dick, with loomed ever so slightly wider than Pyrrha's. "How thick are you?"

"Two and a half. You?"

"Three inches."

A moment past. "Fuck!

Pyrrha's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What? How is half an inch a problem? Unless Weiss had two dicks, then our problems might both be solved."

Pyrrha paused in thought again. "Ruby, could you fuck the inside of Yang's dicks?" She suggested.

Ruby glanced up from Blake's pussy. "What? You want me to what?"

"Finger Yang's dicks." Pyrrha blushed timidly. "At least until Weiss can provide some sort of magical alternative."

Ruby blinked, then gave Blake's ass a playful slap and jumped into the bed in front of her sister. "So... put both of my fingers in Yang's urethra's?"

Yang cocked her hips and banged a dick into Ruby's side. "Bingo squirt."

Ruby giggled and took one of Yang's dicks. "Alright... just a licked finger in there?"

"Straight in," Pyrrha said.

"Alright..." Ruby licked her middle finger and pressed it into Yang's slit. Slowly, her finger slipped inward, and entered Yang's dick.

Yang giggled in sexual glee as her sister fingered one of her dicks. "God... damn. I love this snowstorm."

Blake finally came inside Weiss, creaming the heiress with spunk before she withdrew from Weiss. Pyrrha pulled her over.

"Blake, I want you to fuck my dick." She said, rubbing some of her precum onto Blake's lips. The Faunus licked her lips clean and smiled.

Blake pulled Pyrrha forward and pushed her narrow prick against Pyrrha's larger head. "Hold still."

Slowly, agonizingly, Blake began to push. To her lack of surprise, the entrance was immensely tight: even with Aura's healing factor and protection, Blake could see that Pyrrha was in pain. "I'll stop. Just-"

"No!" Pyrrha cried. Shaking, Pyrrha slowly edged herself forward, Blake's dick slipping slowly farther into Pyrrha's impossibly tight urethra. Pyrrha's cock bulged ridiculously as she reached Blake's hilt.

Across from them, Yang and Ruby had stopped their foreplay, staring at the spectacle of Blake fucking Pyrrha's urethra. Even Weiss was in hiring shock.

Pyrrha was struggling to hold back tears, but the pain was slowly fading away, immense pleasure returning. And from the look on Blake's face, it was something that she felt as well.

Pyrrha smirked against the pain, and slowly began rocking her hips.

Blake mewled aloud at the sensation of Pyrrha's urethra, the incredibly tight walls constricting around her member. She held still as Pyrrha rocked back and forth before starting to slowly move in sync with the Mistral champion, the noise of Pyrrha's dick sloppily sucking on Blake's cock filling the room.

Weiss looked over at Yang, who grinned. "And just what do you want?" She asked.

Yang sighed. "Oh, nothing. Just for you to...oh, fuck my other dick."

"You're all so weird," Weiss muttered as she scooted around to Yang's front.

"Yeah, but we're all freaky fuckers, so it evens out," Yang countered playfully.

"I think it's fun," Ruby said as she tongued Yang's slit.

Weiss sighed and pulled Yang's other dick to her own, gently working her blue phallus into Yang's massive member. Yang gasped and moaned and giggled, laughing in pleasure and pain as Weiss stretched her dick. With Yang being slightly bigger than Pyrrha, and Weiss a little slimmer than Blake, the heiress managed to enter Yang without the same scale of pain that Pyrrha had felt. That didn't make Yang's cock any less tight.

Weiss slowly began to thrust in, deeper into Yang as she came to halt, her whole cock swallowed up by Yang's larger dick. It looked like some had stuffed a flashlight into Yang, Weiss' blue dick visible through the skin.

Yang moaned as she rubbed her breasts. "Oh Weiss, you're the deepest anyone's ever gotten! Oh goddess..."

Weiss yelped as she started to feel Yang's already tight dick grow tighter around her, noticing the member pulse and flare with blood.

Yang squealed as she began to slowly move back and forth. "Don't make me cum." She asked Weiss. "I want you to cum in me."

"I can do that!" Ruby suddenly said. Getting Blake to scoot back, Ruby quickly dived low and stuffed her fingers into Blake and Weiss' glistening snatches. The two dick-fucking futanari seized up as the frankly incredible sensation of the tightest hole they had ever done intermingled with the stimulation of their feminine sexes.

Pyrrha began to speed her thrusts, her Aura enforced cock gliding smoothly along Blake's barbed prick. Opposite then, Weiss was thrusting haphazardly in Yang's cock, dazed by the sensations. Ruby was resisting the urge to laugh at how ridiculous the situation had become, while Yang and Pyrrha just concentrated on not blowing their loads.

And then suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, Blake and Weiss seized, screamed in pleasure, and came. Their semen surged down Pyrrha and Yang's penises, flooding their bodies in retrograde. The two girls lucky enough to be fucked in their urethra's were in sexual heaven as an utterly unique feeling assaulted them even while their balls swelled to shocking proportions.

Yang panted for breath. "That was..."

"Defying description?" Pyrrha finished.

"Yeah."

Yang looked down at Weiss. "You wouldn't happen to have kind of magic to make my dick more stretchy, would you?"

Pyrrha grinned. "Still wanting me, are we?"

Blake slowly withdrew from Pyrrha, her cock coming loose with a pop as cum oozed out of Pyrrha's dick, her eyes turning onto Weiss. "You wanted to do doggystyle? Only if you'll fuck my dick in doggystyle."

Weiss sighed and hopped off the bed, opening a trunk underneath it and pulling out a collection of vials. "Tell no one we did this."

Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby all mock zipped their lips. Weiss poured some of the Dust out of the vial and into her palm. Gesturing Yang over, Weiss rubbed the multi colored material on Yang's dicks, trying to ignore how Yang's urethra was gaping and spasming after her fuck. "Just activate your Aura. That should be enough."

Yang did just that,cans marveled as her urethra suddenly sealed up again. A quick, experimental fingering though confirmed her lusty hope: her dick was now much more flexible. "Oh Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha sultrily crawled over, pressing her dick against Yang's member, the flat and wide head pushed against Yang's slit. As she slowly pushed forward, Pyrrha's horsecock began to penetrate Yang, comically stretching the inside of Yang's dick around the shape of Pyrrha. Both girls now eagerly began to thrust forward, Pyrrha eager to go deeper and Yang wanted to feel more of her wide head inside her.

The precum in Yang's dick combined with Weiss' spunk made quite simple for Pyrrha to thrust in, but not quite as easy as she when she began to back out.

Meanwhile, Blake lay hunched over as Weiss sighed, rubbing the tip of her dick against Blake's member, the owner who remained on her hands and knees, bent over, panting for breath.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I don't think this'll fit, plus I'm longer than you Blake."

Blake laughed. "Who cares! This feels great!" Blake ground her barbed cock against Weiss' blue manhood, the feeling of her lower head against Weiss' an ecstasy. "Oh..."

Ruby grumbled. "So what am I supposed to do you guys?" With Pyrrha fucking one of Yang's dicks though, and Weiss and Blake frotting, Ruby didn't get an answer. "You know what, fuck it."

Ruby took Yang's free dick and licked the head. "I want breakfast."

Yang glanced away from her dick being heavenly fucked by Pyrrha to Ruby licking on the head of her other dick.

"Seems somebody's eager today."

Weiss and Blake let out combined moans as they continued to grind their dicks together, their precum mixing as they mashed together. "Ohhh...Weiss...you're too soft..."

Blake's balls seized, her load draining down her cock and soaking Weiss' prick. The Heiress grumbled as her pole remained erect despite Blake's softness. Though... Blake had a hole untouched.

Smirking, Weiss flipped Blake over and penetrated her soaked cunt. "Oh... Fresh pussy in the morning. Divine."

"Yeah..."

As Weiss continued to push in, the head of her dick rubbed against a barrier inside Blake. A barrier that could only be Blake's cervix.

Weiss gripped Blake's legs, and with a single thrust, hilted herself not only inside Blake, but also inside Blake's womb.

Blake's dick spasmed as her womb was penetrated, flexing in a race for orgasm.

The Faunus looked down to cradle the bulge in her stomach, stroking the head ever so gently.

Weiss twitched. "Blake...I can feel it..." She moaned, slowly pulling backwards, her cock retreating from the shelter it taken residence in.

Blake gasped in pleasure as Weiss' shaft dragged against the walls of her vagina, ecstasy radiating from it. Reaching down, Blake grinned her own dick and squeezed hard. "Ugh..."

Ruby glanced at Blake and shook her ass at her. "Want some?"

Blake gasped and pulled forward, Weiss crawling forward to try and stay in her. Blake pressed her cock into Ruby, hilting deep inside of the stretched out, cum filled girl's sweet strawberry. Blake sighed as the feeling of fucking and being fucked took over her senses.

Pyrrha, watching the sudden change, gasped and shot her load down Yang's own dick. Yang nearly screamed as a mix of Pyrrha's and Blake's cum flooded her balls, adding to her own and Weiss' from earlier. Gasping, she looked at Blake, bent over her sister and being screwed by Weiss, and back to Pyrrha. She winked.

Pyrrha pulled out of Yang's tight urethra, the blonde's slit gaping ridiculously after being stretched by Pyrrha's sixteen inch horsemeat, being for all intents and purposes a third hole to fuck. Pyrrha hopped into Blake and slammed her dick deep into Blake's ass.

Blake screamed, and was very immediately choked off as Yang pulled her unfucked dick from Ruby's mouth and shoved it into Blake's mouth.

As Pyrrha lay still, adjusting to Blake's anal passage, she felt a warm slippery teasing at her own backdoor. As Weiss slowly thrust into Blake, her hands spread the former Mistral champion's rump, licking, kissing, and running her tongue inside her cherry red anus, savoring the flavor.

As Yang gripped Blake's head, she slowly began to thrust in and out, watching the Faunus eyes that were locked onto her face. "Oh cum now, Blake, it's not that bad."

Yang continued to thrust in and out of Blake's mouth, moaning a little as she tweaked one of her nipples. "Alright Blake, lube it up for me..."

She pulled out as she felt her cocks get tight.

"Alright, now let's get everyone on their backs. I have four girls worth of cum to unload into my sister's womb." Yang commanded, her dicks slick from Blake's salvia.

"F-fuck that," Blake moaned. "I'm c-creaming in r-Ruby... like it... or not."

Yang chuckled and took Ruby by the arms, pulling her out. Blake gasped as her dick slipped out of Ruby's sweet cunt, but Pyrrha and Weiss held her back. "W-wait..."

Ruby smiled at her sister gently. "Well, I guess you got over the incest thing, hmm?"

Yang smiled, flipped her sister over, and pressed both of her dicks into Ruby's loose, well-fucked vagina. "Oh yeah. Now, take my dicks."

Ruby grinned with a childish look on her face. "With pleasure", she said as she scooted down further onto Yang's dicks, her pussy squelching as the twin invaders expanded her from the inside, steadily rising as a bulge up from her groin as Yang travelled deeper inside.

Yang slowly bucked her hips into her sister, feeling herself about halfway in as her over swelled balls jostled beneath her. A few more inches in, Yang could feel the sweat on her body as her dicks rubbed against Ruby's cervix.

Yang gulped. "Ruby, are you ready for this?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Fuck yeah!" She shouted, grinding against her sister, pushing down against Yang as both of the blonde's cockheads popped into her womb, Yang moaning at the tightness surrounding her.

Ruby gasped as Yang's massive anacondas filled her womb, the act of incest driving her crazy. Her eyes nearly rolled back as Yang stretched her out to ridiculous proportions. "Ooooh..."

Yang sighed as she came to rest inside of her sister's body, leaning over her sister and pressing into her body. "I love you Ruby," she said.

Ruby leaned up and kissed her sister on the lips, the taste of everyone's cum on them. "I love you too Yang."

"And we love your hair," Pyrrha interjected.

Yang and Ruby glanced up as Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss grabbed fistfuls of Yang's blonde mane, pulling them around their cocks. Yang's hair was long enough that they avoided pulling it from her head, but now each girl who wasn't named Yang or Ruby was ready to give Yang's hair a very thorough 'shampooing'.

"Bitches," Yang mumbled, her eyes flashing red. "I am so fucking you when this is over."

Weiss gasped as Yang's silky soft hair caressed her dick. "Oh goddesses... so worth it."

Blake giggled and kept jacking off with Yang's hair. "Definitely worth it."

Ruby noticed Yang's expression and took the opportunity to kiss her sister on the lips again, breaking away from her mouth to pop a taut nipple into mouth, kneading Yang's other breast in her right hand as her left hand gripped Yang's ass.

Pyrrha meanwhile slowly sawed back forth through Yang's hair, enjoying the texture and smoothness.

Weiss continued to jack into Yang's hair, letting it coil around her cock as she shuddered with pleasure. "Oh my goddess Yang..." She moaned aloud, stroking the hair around her dick.

Blake grimaced and briefly mewled as she shifted left to right, savoring the unique sensation on her member.

Yang moaned aloud and felt her dicks flex inside Ruby, causing a pair of equally sized lumps to further bulge out of her sister's stomach, her twin guns kissing Ruby's womb.

As Yang's dicks pushed deep into Ruby's womb, the fifteen year old fought to stop herself from biting down. She was feeling swollen, stuffed. It was a phenomenal sensation.

'I love sex,' she thought. Dislodging herself from Yang's tit, she gasped. "Oh fuck me Yang. Fuck my whore cunt."

"You're not a whore, you're a slut," Yang giggled, squealing as she banged Ruby's womb.

Above them, Weiss gasped, her load pulsing from her cock and soaking Yang's hair. The heiresses cream dripped down and ran along Yang's face.

Next to her, Pyrrha lost her load next, her truth-serum semen mixing with Yang's golden locks. Pyrrha didn't stop though, the flat head of her dick ramming against Yang's scalp.

Blake didn't bother with any moans or gasps, simply soaking Yang's hair with her cum. Kneading the sticky release into Yang's hair, the Faunus smiled. "Payback's a bitch, right?"

Yang pulled her mane away from the other Futanari, sitting up and towering over her sister. Ramming her cocks into Ruby's pussy, Yang gasped. "Oooh..."

Ruby hooked her legs over her head, gasping. "I-I'm all youuurs..."

Yang's eyes flashed red, and she screamed, flooding Ruby's womb with not just her cum, but Weiss', Pyrrha's and Blake's. The rampant, incestuous mix seeped into Ruby's deepest, loveliest chamber, and stayed there, sealed by Yang's dicks.

Semen, a full two gallons of the white stuff, surged from Yang's balls, stretching Ruby's already stretched out body to ludicrous proportions. It would have been silly if Yang hadn't found it so sexy. Weiss did, at least initially. Those feelings faded though, as Ruby's appearance progressed from 'fat' to 'pregnant'.

Sighing gently, Yang stopped thrusting and remained there, plugging Ruby's womb airtight. Glancing at her sister, she giggled. "Wow Rubes. You get knocked up and not tell us?"

Ruby groaned. "Ugh... Damn..." Looking at her stomach, the redhead killed her head back. "I don't think I can absorb all that cum."

Blake and Pyrrha smiled at each other. Grabbing Weiss, they pulled her down into the bed face up. Yang saw the intent, and pulled out, quickly grabbing Ruby's hand to have her plug herself.

Laying down, her head bumping against Weiss', and then Pyrrha and Blake's, Yang opened her mouth.

Ruby looked at the four girls who expectedly stared back at her. Then she looked at her sealed, flooded womb. "Oh... Heh. Yay! My first bukkake!"

Ruby wiggled her fingers about inside herself, giggling as she felt the abundance of cum inside her. With a quick pop, her hand slipped free, dousing her teammates faces in cum as Ruby bore down with her pelvic muscles, more cum cascading into her teammates open mouth. With a loud moan, the last droplets of cum splattering into someone's hair, Ruby paused for a second as she still found her stomach to be a little swollen, but not as much as before.

Yang, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss' faces were all completely white save their eyes, thick mixed cum covering their features.

Her face soaked with the slurry of girl-cock-cream, Weiss was feeling both incredibly ridiculous and more aroused than she had ever been in her life. She had shot her load goddess knew how many times, and she was still ragingly hard. Swiping her tongue per her lips, the heiress snuck a taste of the cum mixture. "Yum."

"You can say that again," Pyrrha said. Her tongue dancing across Blake's face and neck, lapping up as much cum as possible. Blake attempted to protest, but a hard twist of a nipple silenced her.

Yang giggled lewdly and grabbed Ruby by the hips, burying her face in her sisters cunt. Sucking the remaining cum from Ruby's body, Yang tongued Ruby's sweet cunt. "Alright Rubes. Ready for round... What round are we on anyway?"

"You're going to fuck her again?" Weiss asked incredulously. "Wait, no, you're not. It's my turn."

"Uh, I'm her sister. I get dibs," Yang countered.

"And I'm her teammate," Weiss spat back.

"Hello, everyone. I was her first. She'll want me to do her next," Blake interjected.

Pyrrha pouted. "But what about me? I haven't fucked Ruby yet. She should be mine." A look that promised violence came across Pyrrha's face. "Anyone who says otherwise can have my dick up their ass."

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" The now sitting team leader said.

The four Futanari looked at Ruby expectantly. Ruby took the message, hopped off the bed, and grabbed a whistle from her drawer. "Alright then, we'll make a contest out of it. First girl to... To suck herself to cream will get my pussy next."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, even as Yang and Pyrrha rapidly hooked their legs behind their head and tongued their dicks. "Uh, are there any rules Ruby?"

"I'm glad you asked Weiss. Yes there are. Rule one: no hands. If you touch your dick with anything but your mouth and anything inside it, you lose. Rule two, only start when I blow my whistle. Rule three: you need to spit out your cum... Into my mouth. Blow your load in your mouth, but spit it in mine."

Ruby rubbed her chin. "Oh, and rule four is this: first place gets my cunny or ass, and second can have my mouth. Third gets to fuck fourth place in the ass, no if, ands or... well, actually, one butt about it."

Blake and Weiss quickly assumed the position next to Yang and Pyrrha, legs hooked behind their heads, their long dicks lodged in their mouths. The four futanari were ready to suck.

Ruby smiled and slipped a hand into her stretched out pussy, frigging herself hard. "Ready... and... Go!" She blew her whistle, and the race was on.

Weiss steadily breathed through her nose as her tongue rolled around the head of her dick. While the heiress had tasted her own spunk before, and even felt herself on the inside, she had never really ever given herself head. The feeling of her own cock in HER mouth was enough to send a small splash of precum up Weiss's rock hard member into her awaiting mouth. Slowly, she began to move up and down, opening her mouth wider to accommodate her dick.

Glancing over, she noticed Yang nearly a quarter of the way down both of her dicks, her cheeks swelling enormously from the size, as Pyrrha was almost at half her length. Blake was the farthest, taking three quarters of her barbed dick with ease and smooth strokes of her hips.

Weiss mentally growled at herself as she rolled back, shifting her legs skywards as she began to thrust down into her awaiting mouth, already going a full quarter of her dick, going on a half of her eleven inch dick.

Weiss started to lengthen her strokes as she grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling down as she bending her head up further onto her dick, now going to three quarters of her full length.

Weiss tried to gag as she felt her cock throb and pulse inside her throat, but a quick pull back for air followed by a harder thrust back in sated her. Mere inches from her groin, Weiss felt herself slip into an automated pattern of thrust, slurp, thrust further, slurp, thrust back, breathe, and then thrust again.

She felt her nose hit something as her eyes blinked, staring at her own pussy. Her tongue rolled around the shaft inside her mouth, her dick illuminating her throat.

Letting go with her hands, Weiss balanced herself slowly as the last inch sunk into her mouth, her whole dick swallowed by her as she could herself on the edge of an orgasm. Her hips bucked slightly, twitching against her face to push her dick a little farther down her throat.

Blake meanwhile had also taken herself to the base, sucking and moaning on herself. The Cat Faunus dived further down her dick, the barbs slowly pulling back and thinning out as she neared her base. Glancing over, Blake almost choked on her meat when she saw Weiss hilt in her mouth. Her tongue dancing around her shaft, Blake bobbed faster, trying to stimulate herself even more, but having blown her load thrice before, she was fighting to reach orgasm.

Next to her, Yang was almost halfway down her dicks, keeping close track on Blake's progress. Like Blake, Yang had already blown her load a few times, and now she was in a battle to cream. Yang did know that, if she didn't, she'd be the one getting screwed in the ass.

A thought cracked through Yang's brain as she realized exactly what that would entail. She was still an anal virgin, and if anyone tried to shove a dick in her ass, she would not, in any way, have fun.

Yang craned her neck and drove as much if her dicks into her mouth as she could. She had to cum, now.

Pyrrha was working at a more sedate pace, slowly bobbing her mouth on her dick, going ever deeper. Unlike the other girls though, she was going harder, faster, deeper... and not stopping to breath.

Pyrrha dived deeper than she thought possible, her dick lodged so deep into her throat... that she passed out. Pyrrha went limp, her dick slipped out of her throat and mouth, and she collapsed into the bed.

Yang, Blake and Ruby stared at Pyrrha, unconscious and still, even while Weiss kept going. "Uh... Pyrrha?"

"Mmm ee o-ay?" Yang tried to say around her cocks.

Ruby quickly checked Pyrrha, taking her pulse and checking for breathing. "She's alright, just knocked out." After a moment, a cheeky little grin came over Ruby's visage. "Hey guys, does that water trick you see in movies work?"

Blake and Yang shared a look. Ruby smirked, climbed onto the bed, and squatted over Pyrrha. "I think you need some 'water' Pyrrha."

A stream of Ruby's hot piss spat out of her crotch, drenching Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha groaned and stirred, her mouth lolling open and taking some of Ruby's liquid nectar into her mouth. Swallowing unconsciously, Pyrrha sat up as Ruby finished peeing, even as Weiss screamed with her orgasm. "What happened?"

"You passed out, and I pissed on you to wake you up," Ruby said nonchalantly.

Pyrrha turned downright green and choked. "You... oh god that... I swallowed that?"

"Yup! You got disqualified when you passed out," Ruby said, but further commentary was broken by Weiss, taking Ruby and pressing her body into her own, kissing her team leader passionately. Her warm spunk mingled with Ruby's spit, and Ruby swallowed the meager offering of Weiss' savory cum. "Oh... Okay."

Ruby smiled at Pyrrha, Yang and Blake, still pressing herself into Weiss' body. "We got a winner!"

Weiss continued to kiss Ruby as she groped the young Huntress' breasts, her hands moving down her slender body. "Ooh... Weiss..." Ruby murmured. Ruby reached around and felt her partner's firm, round ass. "Heh... Am I going to enjoy that one day?" She gently pulled the cheeks apart and rubbed a finger between them.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and bent Ruby backwards, resting her gently on the bed. "Shut it you dolt. Just enjoy the fun."

Ruby sighed as Weiss' dick penetrated her. "Yeah, that's good... Ride me."

Weiss pulled back and then thrust forward, sliding into Ruby's womb like a hand into a glove. "You're so loose. Wet to."

"They're to blame," Ruby said, pointing at Blake, Yang and Pyrrha, just as Blake gagged. A bit of semen leaked out the cat Faunus' mouth, indicating her orgasm.

Smiling, Blake stepped up to Ruby and kissed her, shunting her cum into the girl's mouth, before stepping in behind Weiss. "Let's see what your pussy's made of Weiss."

"Heh... fucked by a Faunus. Daddy's would be so proud," Weiss snarked as Blake penetrated her.

As Blake began to take Weiss' body, Yang crawled over to Pyrrha. The loser of the little auto-felliatio competition skidded away from Yang's twin dicks. "Come on Yang, I already took both of your cocks in my ass when you fucked me this morning. Please don't do it again."

Yang smiled, crawled over and gave Pyrrha a little kiss. "Now who said that?"

"Me!" Ruby managed to shout as Weiss fucked her.

Yang pulled Pyrrha to her feet and led her behind Blake. The cat Faunus stopped pounding Weiss when she saw the look in Yang's eyes. "Yang, what are you two doing?"

Pyrrha finally understood and felt up Blake's ass. "I'm thinking... Conga fuck." Her flat headed dick pressed against Blake's kitty. "Want to know how it feels to fuck and be fucked?"

Blake gulped as Pyrrha gently pushed in. "Oh... oh GODDESS!" Balanced in the champions dick and balls deep in Weiss, Blake began thrusting again. "OH GODDESS!"

Pyrrha giggle and met Blake's thrusts rapidly. "Now isn't this fu-"

Then Yang rammed both dicks into Pyrrha's ass and pussy and cut her off. The champion began screaming in pleasure. "AHHHHH!"

Later on, Ruby might have been a little more poetic in describing what was happening. Maybe she would have called it a "love line" or perhaps a "fuck train" of she was feeling bit more vulgar. She might have said that she could feel every single thrust from every participant: from Yang inn the back to Weiss right behind her. As it was, she was a little distracted by Weiss' penis thrusting into and out of her womb. "Oooooh..."

Weiss was having the time of her life. Ruby under her cock and Blake in her pussy, the heiress was lost in the sexual fervor. Her prim and proper mannerisms had been fully discarded: Weiss was liberated. If she had known that this was the payoff for not caring where her dick went, Weiss would never have turned her sister down. For a moment, her thoughts turned to a very specific little girl. 'I'll love you like this Wane.'

Blake had long since lost all control of her body. Trapped between Weiss' tight pussy and Pyrrha gigantic horsecock, the young cat Faunus was left to thrust her dick in Weiss and thrust her ass onto Pyrrha. It was all she could do to stop herself from locking her barbs into Weiss' walls and blowing her load. In all honesty, she would later wonder why she didn't later on. She was fucking the Schnee heiress: if she had been in the White Fang, she probably would have earned a medal. 'Not that I'd care. Fuck, I love Weiss too much.'

Pyrrha wasn't exactly the odd girl out here. The Mistralian champion had long held a rather significant fear in her heart: that by virtue of being the champion of Mistral, she would be considered 'too good' for everyone around her. To an extent, she'd been right as well. People here were in awe of her, and save for Jaune who hadn't recognized her at all, they'd been too busy basking her in presence to even consider her approachable. And yet... Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all had come together right here. They all loved her as Pyrrha Nikos. They were considerate of her. For a moment, Pyrrha's forceful tendencies fell away. 'They want me to just be me. I... I think I'm in love.'

At the back of the group, Yang gently pushed her dicks into Pyrrha's holes, long having given into the sexual frenzy. She had said it herself; this was a time of mating. Now though, something seemed different. This wasn't just a time for sex anymore. Yang had long held rather painful memories of her sexual encounter with her mother. They had tainted her, she recognized. She had fucked for years, just searching to find some emotion, some meaning to sex beyond the raw lust that inhabited it. Now it felt as if she had. There was camaraderie, hope, peace, even... even love. For Yang Xiao Long, love had finally become a part of lovemaking. 'I'll never let these girls go.'

But sex is sex, and it did have one single ending to it. "Oh goddess," Blake said, gripping her ass as Pyrrha drilled her and Weiss bounced on her dick faster and faster. "I'm gonna cum!"

"W-wait," Weiss said. "Wait for me!"

"Me too!" Yang said from the back, wrapping her hands on Pyrrha's breasts.

"Blake... having my babies..." Pyrrha gasped, her own orgasmic peak racing to her.

"E-everyone. Count of three," Ruby moaned. "One... oh fuck!"

For an inexorable moment, every girl in the room froze. Semen shot out of their dicks, cum leaking from their pussies. Yang blew her load into Pyrrha's ass and snatch while Pyrrha shot her jizz into Blake's cunt while Blake creamed in Weiss' pussy while Weiss came in Ruby's honey hole while Ruby just squirted from her orgasm, drenching her sheets.

Slowly, the sexual atmosphere broke down. Ruby pulled herself from Weiss' dick and just let her legs give out beneath her. "Ugh... thanks... thanks you guys."

Weiss crawled up next to Ruby. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Do you mind sleeping on a bed soaked in cum?" Pyrrha asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Weiss groaned and got on to the side of the mattress, helping Ruby as well. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't feel my legs."

Blake flopped down next to Ruby and Pyrrha. "I can't either."

Yang finally joined the quartet of her lovers at the rim of the bed. "Damn... Hey, as a girl who's fucked her fair share of girls, guys, and Futa before, that was pretty good."

"Glad to know," Weiss muttered, blushing fiercely. "Hey... girls... thanks. For that. For everything."

"Don't mention it," Ruby said.

A few moments passed. "So... should we get ready for the day?" Blake asked quietly.

Yang glanced at the clock, and saw it's reading to be five o'seven. "I think it's a bit early, but why not. I'm make breakfast."

"Pancakes, please," Pyrrha requested.

"Does anyone want to make some syrup?" Ruby asked cheekily.

"Dolt," Weiss said.

"Unless you like evergreen flavored syrup, I don't think I'm the best choice," Blake admitted. "Besides, we're all out. Nothing to shoot."

"Eh, alright," Ruby admitted. "Team RWBY and Pyrrha! Break!"

...

"Wow, really? I wouldn't have pegged you as a mom," Pyrrha admitted.

Blushing ferociously, Weiss tried to meet Pyrrha's eyes. "What can I say? I got interested in experimenting, duplicated my dick, and tried sticking it in myself. One orgasm later... Well, I'm pregnant with my own child."

"And so your parents fake your absence as Huntress training."

"Yes, but while I was out there, I actually took it up as a hobby." Weiss smiled. "I try to think if Wane whenever I get worried if I'll ever succeed. Thinking about my daughter is... it's a powerful motivator."

"She's not as well-kept a secret as you'd think," Blake admitted guiltily as she finished another pancake. "The White Fang actually knows about her."

"!" Weiss couldn't articulate a word in a mix of shock, anger, and pure horror.

"Nonono, she's safe. The secret's safe with them," Blake quickly said. "The Fang may not like the Schnee's but even the most extreme elements recognize that a baby is innocent of the... er... crimes of it's parents."

Weiss was shaking a little. "Are... are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Blake assured. "They have a ringer high in the Schnee household, don't bother asking who because I don't know. They're fond of Wane."

Ruby chewed her pancakes. "Well, I think it's great that you have a little girl. Nine months old, right?"

"Yes," Weiss admitted gently. "She's an adorable little thing. I'm... not exactly sure how to feel about her, but I do care for her, and I can't wait to see her again."

"Well, I'm not one to interrupt, but I think my story about Miltia and Melanie is the better one," Yang interrupted.

"You did have a way with words about how you had your way with them," Pyrrha said, cutting a small piece off of her pancake.

"Trust me, I really should have videotaped it. Those two under my dicks, that was awesome," Yang clarified.

"Well I doubt it can truly surpass my story about Wane... and please get some panties on!" Weiss retorted.

Yang stood up, her limp dicks still hanging out for the world to see. "Nope! I don't get to air out my boys all that often, so I am not loosing an opportunity today."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but after a moment shimmied her own panties down a little and pulled her cock out. She, Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha had all elected for a bit of modesty at breakfast, and had grabbed bras and panties to wear. Any worry of stretching their underwear out was mitigated by the impossibility of a hard on, hence a choice to stuff their dicks into the fabric. Plus, it felt a little good to be squeezed down there.

Blake finished her pancake and stood up to clean her dish off, taking a moment to pull her own flaccid rod out. "Well, I think my story about how I figured out auto-fellatio was better than both if your stories."

"I thought they were all very nice," Pyrrha said neutrally.

"Yeah, me to!" Ruby added.

Blake put her dish into the sink and grabbed a sponge... and then stopped. At the door, an envelop had been stuck under the gap. Confused, the Faunus grabbed it. "Hey, we got mail."

"Ooh, let me see!" Yang said, trying to grab the letter. Blake pushed Yang back and held the envelop out of reach. "Come on, one little peek."

"It's addressed to... me!" Ruby said from her spot at the table. Hopping over, the young woman took the letter and broke the seal. Her friends/lovers gathered around (Pyrrha delayed only because she pulled her own dick out for air), and looked at the message.

"Dearest Rubella Marie Rose, it is with this conveyance that myself and my partner do invite you to our dormitory for a night of sexual intercourse involving the two of us. Should this offering tempt you, you may make us the happiest women on the planet and abscond to our dorms once the clock strikes six tonight. We assure you, this will be a session of lovemaking that you shall never forget, for honestly, we will fuck your brains out.

Sincerely-

Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, of dorm 17D

P.S: bring your favorite dildo, of you have one."

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss stared at the letter, rereading it a few times. "Hey, does anyone here... know these two?" Ruby asked eventually.

"I think they're the girls we met last night. You know, the one with that third leg she called a cock and the girl with the glass dick," Pyrrha recalled.

"How'd they know you full name," Yang asked.

"Well I think you show go," Weiss admitted. "It sounds like it would be fun."

"It does seem nice for them to proposition you like this," Blake said. "Maybe they're into some freaky sex?"

"But seriously, how do they know your full name?" Yang asked again.


End file.
